O Diário de Reiichiro Miyanoshita
by Gustavo Oliveira
Summary: Quando Satsuki e seu irmão Keiichiro acham o diário de seu pai, coisas estranhas voltam a acontecer com ela e sua turma.
1. O Novo Diário!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Reiichiro Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

A história vai ser mais ou menos assim: Passam-se 5 anos depois daquele dia do aniversário de morte de Kayako Miyanoshita. Um belo dia, quando Satsuki e Keiichiro estão arrumando a casa para o seu pai, que estaria voltando de uma viagem, eles acham mais um diário. O diário, continha desenhos estranhos e relatos sobre fatos sobrenaturais e envolvimentos com fantasmas. Por mera coincidência, logo depois de ler o diário, coisas esquisitas começam a acontecer e cabe a Satsuki e seus amigos, resolverem esses mistérios e colocarem esses fantasmas para dormir.

**1° capítulo: O novo diário**

Casa dos Miyanoshita, 7:15 da manhã.

"Mas será que toda vez é isso? Keiichiro! Levanta que ta na hora!" grita Satsuki toda apressada com medo de se atrasar para o colégio. Satsuki já é uma menina crescida agora, com seus 16 anos. Cada dia que passa, ela se torna mais mulher e mais madura. – "Keiichiro, já acordou?" - grita a garota,agora um poco mais brava.De repente aparece por trás da garota um vulto de um garoto que parecia ter por volta de 1,75 de altura e logo se ouve uma voz um pouco mais grave chegando por trás de Satsuki e gritando: "Bom dia mana!". Satsuki leva um susto danado ao ouvir a voz e olha pra trás e vê seu irmãozinho Keiichiro, que já não era mais um irmãozinho e sim um meninão de 12 anos (Como cresceu hein?).

Seu bobo, não faz mais isso! Quer me matar do coração? - Diz Satsuki apavorada com o susto.

Hehe. Ah Satsuki, você precisa relaxar um pouco! - Diz Keiichiro, roubando uma bolacha do pote de bolachas.

Relaxar? Lembre-se que temos aula hoje e que também hoje, o papai chega de viagem. - Avisa Satsuki.

É verdade, ele foi viajar faz algum tempo né? Poxa, como dois meses passam tão depressa! Bem que o papai falou que eu ia esticar, mas não exageradamente! - diz Keiichiro

Que nada Keiichiro, você está ótimo! É sinal que já está se tornando um homenzinho, hihi. - diz Satsuki, rindo do irmãozinho que estava crescendo.

Sei¬¬. Bom, já vou indo, você não vai? - pergunta Keiichiro

Ué, vou sim, por que? - responde Satsuki

Porque você ainda está de pijama e nem se ligou que tá quase em cima da hora de ir para o colégio! Fui! - diz Keiichiro.

Aiiiiiii não, me distraí com a conversa do Keiichiro e esqueci de me arrumar. - diz Satsuki desesperada!

Mais um dia normal na casa dos Miyanoshita ia começando. Enquanto Keiichiro saía de sua casa para ir ao colégio, ele se deparava com um menino de cabelos negros e alto. Era Hajime. "Ah, o Hajime está ali. Vou aproveitar e convidar ele para ir em casa hoje para ver se ele e a minha irmã se declaram logo. Desde que se conhecem, que esses dois se gostam. É hoje que eu faço eles se beijarem, hehehe"raciocina Keiichiro, com um olhar maldoso. Chegando no portão da casa do garoto, ambos se cumprimentam e começam a conversar.

Nossa Keiichiro, a cada dia que passa, você cresce mais hein? Desse jeito você vai acabar ficando um gigante quando tiver minha idade. - diz Hajime

Sem essa Hajime! Mas e aí, o que você me conta de bom? - pergunta Keiichiro

Entrei para o time de futebol do colégio sabia? O professor me disse que to batendo um bolão, hehe!- diz Hajime, todo convencido!

Émesmo? Legal! Bom, é uma pena também porque você não pode jogar comigo, pois sou bem mais novo né? - diz Keiichiro meio chateado.

Relaxa, logo logo estaremos jogando. Ué, cadê a Satsuki? Ela sempre vai com você para o colégio. Será que ela está doente? - Pergunta Hajime, procurando ela pelos lados.

Ah, a Satsuki? Nem esquenta, ela ta atrasada! – quando de repente..."Quem ta atrasada Keiichiro?", pergunta Satsuki retribuindo o susto que levou.

Errr...Oi maninha, tudo bem? Nossa, como você ta linda hoje, né Hajime? - Diz Keiichiro cutucando Hajime com o cotovelo.

(Vermelho de timidez) É, ela ta sim! - Diz Hajime, todo sem graça.

Naquele momento, percebe-se que Satsuki e Hajime sentem algo um pelo outro. Quando se conheceram, Hajime ainda era um menino levado que só tirava proveito da Satsuki, mas aos poucos foi cultivando um sentimento muito forte por ela. Satsuki olha para Hajime com um olhar bem diferente daquele quando ambos tinham apenas 11 anos. Satsuki aos poucos, percebeu que gostava de Hajime também. Ela se lembrava dos momentos em que ele a salvou de diversos fantasmas e também que ele sempre se importava com ela, chegando as vezes a tomar as dores dela.

"Bom dia Hajime". Diz Satsuki com um olhar todo carinhoso e o rosto corado pela timidez. Hajime responde ao cumprimento de Satsuki da mesma forma e ambos, meio que sem jeito, vão juntos para o colégio, acompanhados de Keiichiro. No meio do caminho, eles se encontram com um garoto de cabelos castanhos e lisos, com um formato meio tigelinha. Era Reo. – "Bom dia turma" diz Reo, que recebe o mesmo cumprimento de todos. Reo cresceu só um pouco, mas é considerado um dos garotos mais inteligentes do colégio onde estuda. Como sempre, Reo faz comentários sobre acasos sobrenaturais, mas seus colegas riem, pois sabem que nada de anormal acontecera com eles há 5 anos. Ainda caminhando, eles se deparam com uma linda garota de cabelos de cor púrpura e olhos também púrpuros.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii Momoko" diz Hajime e Reo olhando abobados para a garota (Satsuki faz uma carinha de ciúme e Keiichiro fika meio calado). "Oi meninos, como estão? E você Satsuki, está bem?. Momoko era que nem Satsuki. Era responsável, bonita, carinhosa, ou seja, era o sonho de qualquer garoto. Logo a turma chega no colégio e o dia corre normalmente. Só que do nada os ares começam a ficar meio estranhos. Do nada um dia ensolarado começa a fikar escuro e frio e, do nada começa a chover.

Horário do lanche no colégio: 12:30

Estranho começar a chover assim do nada né? – Diz Hajime para Satsuki e Reo.

É mesmo né...tava um dia tão bonito. – Diz Satsuki

Hum, só pode ser coisa do além – Diz Reo

Ah, bobagem Reo...para com isso! Faz um tempo que não acontece nada de estranho. – Responde Satsuki, num tom meio esbravejante. Ela não gostara de comentar sobre esses assuntos, pois lembrara que várias vezes passou apuros e quase perdeu o pai por causa de fantasma.

Ah, o Satsuki, e seu pai, como ele está? Fiquei sabendo que ele estava fazendo uma viagem lá para os lados da Europa? – Pergunta Hajime.

Meu pai está super bem. Aliás, ele volta hoje e quando eu chegar em casa, vou deixar tudo arrumadinho, principalmente o quarto dele que o Keiichiro bagunçou e...Ah...Hajime?...er...você quer ir lá em casa ajudar eu e o meu irmão a arrumar a casa? - pergunta Satsuki meio envergonhada

Cl...cl...cla.clacla Claro Satsuki., eu ajudo sim. - Diz Hajime, mais vermelho do que um tomate.

Os três riram da situação...o tempo passa e logo chega a noite. Satsuki e Keiichiro começam a arrumar a casa. A campainha toca e Hajime chega para ajudar também.

Bo..boa noite Satsuki -diz Hajime gaguejando.

Boa noite Hajime -diz Satsuki bem tímida.

Satsuki, vo arrumar a sala, tá tudo bem? – Grita Keiichiro para a irmã.

Tá bom Keiichiro, eu arrumo o quarto do papai e o meu quarto! - responde Satsuki, que estava pegando uns produtos de limpeza.

Vou ajudar o seu irmão, ok? - diz Hajime.

Uhum...Hajime...e mais uma vez, obrigado por vir. É que eu...e..e...eu me senti meio insegura por causa dessa mudança de tempo!– diz Satsuki quase se explodindo de vergonha

Si...si...sim,claro...conte comigo para qualquer coisa Satsuki!– Diz Hajime também envergonhado. "Nada como ajudar os meus queridos amigos!"

Durante a limpeza do quarto de seu pai, enquanto guardava as roupas que comprara para seu pai, ela acha uma caixa velha, no fundo do guarda-roupa. "Hum, que caixa é essa aqui" pegunta Satsuki toda curiosa. "Hum, deixa eu ver, tem um nome aqui...ah, é do meu pai, Reiichiro Miyanoshita. O que será que ele guarda nessa caia hein?". Satsuki abre a caixa e vê brinquedos e fotos da infância de seu pai. Revirando mais a caixa, Satsuki acha um pequeno livro com o nome de seu pai. A curiosidade da menina nessa hora bateu mais forte, ela queria olhar o que tinha no livro, mas pensou "Ah, será que é? Não...meu pai nunca acreditou nessas coisas". Mas ela abriu o livro e quando o folheou, viu um desenho de um homem usando um sobretudo e do lado, estava escrito " Hoje fui até o aeroporto ver um amigo que havia voltado de viagem. Tava bem sol de dia, mas do nada o tempo virou e começou a chover bastante. A noite, quando fui ao aeroporto, vi centenas de pessoas agonizando no chão, inclusive meu amigo. Fiquei apavorado. Então liguei para Kayako, que entendia dessas coisas estranhas e ela me falou que era coisa de um fantasma que assombrava o local, O fantasma era de um homem que era conhecido como um ladrão e que estava fugindo da polícia quando o mataram. O fantasma amaldiçoa qualquer pessoa que chega de viagem, absorvendo suas forças até a pessoa morrer." Satsuki largou o livro e deu um grito. Hajime e Keiichiro subiram até o querto para ver o que estava acontecendo e encontram Satsuki chorando.

Ai Hajime, meu pai corre perigo. Ele chega hoje de viagem! -diz Satsuki chorando.

E que que tem de mais em ele chegar? E porque corre perigo? -pergunta Hajime.

Ei Satsuki, que livro é esse? - Pergunta Keiichiro com um olhar curioso.

Esse livro...só pode ser um diário fantasma! - diz Satsuki.

Ah não! De novo não! Não diz bobeira Satsuki! Já faz cinco anos que não acontece nada relacionado a fantasmas. Não venha me dizer que um fantasma vai amaldiçoar seu pai! - diz Hajime indignado. No mesmo momento, o telefone da casa toca, era Reo.

Satsuki, liga a televisão e põe no noticiário! - diz Reo, totalmente desesprado.

Sim, só um minuto. - responde Satsuki

Quando ela liga a TV, ela, Keiichiro e Hajime ficam abismados com a cena. Várias pessoas no aeroporto agonizando, pedindo ajuda. Satsuki e Keiichiro se desesperam.

Mana precisamos ir até lá pra salvar o papai! - diz Keiichiro.

É, mas como? - Pergunta Satsuki.

Espera um pouco que eu vou falar com o Reo para ele vir até aqui com a Momoko para irmos todos juntos até lá! - diz Hajime. "Reo, liga para a Momoko agora, beleza?" - ordena Hajime para o amigo.

Sim eu ligo pra ela!- diz Reo no telefone.

Satsuki ainda abalada pelo que aconteceu, começa a pensar nuam maneira de resgatar seu pai. Ela pega o livro de novo e lê logo na primeira página "Pensava que fantasmas não existiam. Mas hoje, me arrependo de ter dito isso". Satsuki lê a frase e vê outra frase abaixo escrita "Vou tentar resolver esses mistérios sozinho. Não quero envolver nenhum inoicente, principalmente a Kayako." Satsuki se acalma depois que lê a frase. Elasabe que seu paisempre foiuma pessoa boa e que conseguia se virar, sem ter medo das coisas. "Vamos para o aeroporto gente, meu pai já deve estar pra chegar e imagino que a Momoko e o Reo estão a caminho" diz Satsuki a Keiichiro e Hajime que fazem sinal de afirmativo.

**Aeroporto, 21:00**

Chegamos na entrada do aeroporto. Mas aqui tá bem estrannho né gente? O Ar parece mais denso! -diz Reo curioso.

Nossa, o que tá acontecendo aqui? Parece que todo mundo está morrendo!- diz Hajime abismado.

Caramba Satsuki, isso assusta...vamos embora daqui - diz Keiichiro todo medroso.

Só depois que resgatarmos o papai Keiichiro! diz Satsuki.

Turma, o ar está bem estranho, não acham? Não digo só pelas pessoas, mas parece que a atmosfera do aeroporto está mais pesada - diz Momoko olhando ao redor de tudo.

Que tipo de fantasma será esse hein? To curioso em saber! - diz Reo com ansiedade.

Do nada, ouve-se o barulho de um avião pousando. As pessoas de dentro do avião coemçam a descer, uma por uma e logo o pai de Satsuki e Keiichiro é avistado. Só que esse ao descer do avião cai no chão desmaiado. "Paiiiiiii" Grita Satsuki desesperada. Hajime segura a menina para que ela não saia da entrada. De repente começa a se formar em volta das pessoas caídas no chão do aeroporto uma névoa densa e no meio dela surge um homem de sobretudo e óculos escuros. Satsuki olha surpresa para o homem. Era o mesmo que ela havia visto no livro de seu pai. O homem de repente começa a flutuar e controlar a névoa, arremessando-a contra nossos amigos. Todos começam a se sentir estranhos, cansados e tristes. O homem estende a mão em frente a eles e começa a sugar as suas energias.

Mana, to ficando fraco! - diz Keiichiro à Satsuki

Resista Keiichiro, por favor! - agonizava Satsuki.

Cara, ele é forte demais! - diz Hajime

É um monstro...um monstro maldito! grita Reo.

Me sinto fraca demais...não agüentarei por muito tempo! diz Momoko também quase desmaiando.

De repente, o homem começa a falar:

Hahahaha...Vou levar vocês comigo!

Nunca seu fantasma maldito!-diz Satsuki.

Ora ora, você me lembra alguém...parece-se com...Ah! Já sei, você deve ser filha do fedelho e daquela menina irritante - diz o fantasma bravo.

Como é...conheceu meus pais então? – pergunta Satsuki

Sim, eles me fizeram dormir. Prometi me vingar deles, mas como a mãe de vocês já se foi há algum tempo, resolvi voltar para me vingar de seu pai. - diz o fantasma. - Meu nome é Kazuya e vou levar todos vocês comigo! - grita o fantasma.

Ora seu...nem chegue perto do sr. Miyanoshita! E nem ouse falar assim com ela outra vez, seu fantasma de araque, diz Hajime, se levantando e ficando em frente a Satsuki – Vou protege-la Satsuki! -diz Hajime.

Obrigado Hajime...você é um amor de menino sabia? – diz Satsuki.

Valeu...mas você agora deve se preocupar em fazer esse fantasma dormir. Confio em você Satsuki! - diz Hajime.

Sim! - diz Satsuki toda confiante e pegando o livro de seu pai.

Folheando o livro, ela achou novamente o fantasma do aeroporto e leu o método para fazê-lo dormir. "Falei com Kayako pelo telefone sobre o fantasma de Kazuya e ela me disse que ia me ajudar no aeroporto. Ela chegou no aeroporto e abos vimos o fantasma que quase nos matou. Fizemos eles dormir colocando um amuleto no peito dele e dizendo "Volte para o lugar de onde veio. Você está preso, em nome da Lei!" várias vezes" leu Satsuki. - "Reo, você algum amuleto com você?" - perguntou Satsuki ao menino de óculos. Reo tinha justamente um amuleto que ele ganhou de Myo, uma menina de seu colégio com que estava de namorinho. Satsuki pegou o amuleto, se levantou até em direção ao fantasma que olhou assustado.

Ora, esse amuleto...não, você não pode, menina insolente! - grita o fantasma.

Tanto posso como vou! Volte para o lugar de onde veio. Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! Você está preso em nome da lei! – Repetiu Satsuki com o amuleto voltado contra o peito do fantasma que começava a desaparecer no ar, junto com a névoa densa. "Nãããããããão...como você...como conseguiu...?" – gritava o fantasma desesperado, enquanto se dissipava no ar. Satsuki não reagiu, apenas cumpriu sua tarefa e salvou a todos que estavam naquele aeroporto.

Depois disso, todos começaram a se levantar sem saber o que tinha ocorrido. Keiichiro avista seu pai e logo corre para o abraço junto com a sua irmã e todos voltam para a casa. Chegando em sua casa, Satsuki e seus amigos começam a conversar com seu pai sobre o livro.

Nunca imaginei que vocês achariam esse livro! - diz o pai de Satsuki, meio inconformado.

Papai, por que escondeu esse livro de nós? - Pergunta Satsuki

Eu achei melhor escondê-lo, por que após lerem o livro, os fantasmas voltariam a atacar. Fiquei com medo de que vocês lessem ele, mas agora é tarde - diz o pai de Satsuki com um olhar de preocupação.

Senhor Miyanoshita, então você já sabia do diário da sua esposa? – Pergunta Hajime

Sim Hajime, sabia do diário e que vocês colocavam os fantasmas para dormir. Fico tranquilo ao saber que posso confiar em todos vocês para colocá-los para dormir agora! - diz o pai de Satsuki, folhando o livro.

É, agora a coisa vai ficar complicada! Masos outros fantasmas tinham alguma ligação com a escola. Esses também têm tal ligação, senhorMiyanoshita?-perguntaReo.

Acredito que tenham, porqueShigeruKazuya era o zelador do colégio e ele havia morrido um ano antes de eu escrever esse diário. Ele morreu no aeroporto, enquanto fugia da polícia, que descobriu que ele roubava a escola. - diz o pai de Satsuki.

É, mas agora está tudo em ordem né? E vamos fazer o possível para fazer esses fantasmas dormirem! - diz Keiichiro

Sim,concoro com o Keiichiro!Não desistiremos,senhor Miyanoshita. Colocaremos todos para dormir, né Satsuki? – Diz Momoko piscando para Satsuki.

Sim! - diz Satsuki.

Mas filha, tome cuidado...diferente dos fantasmas que sua mãe enfrentou, esses são mais perigosos. Quero que seus amigos estejam sempre por perto -diz o pai de Satsuki.

SIM -gritam todos!

Ah, e Hajime...Achei muito legal de sua parte proteger a minha filha! Isso foi muito bonito da sua parte! - diz o pai de Satsuki colocando a mão no ombro de Hajime que fica vermelho e semgraça, assim como Satsuki.

É mana, fica tranqüila! Enquanto o Hajime estiver do seu lado, você estará sempre salva, né "meu herói?" Hehe! – diz Keiichiro, rindo e batendo no ombro de Hajime.

PARA KEIICHIRO! – gritam os dois para o menino.

Ah filha...mas vocês dois iriam formar um belo casalsinho, não acham meninos? - diz o pai de Satsuki sorrindo

Todos riem da cena. "Pai?" diz Satsuki envergonhadíssima. Só que naquele momento, eles nem imaginariam o que estaria por vir. Depois que todos foram embora e seus filhos foram dormir, Reiichiro (o pai de Satsuki) pega o livro e reflete "Jamais imaginaria que eles achariam esse livro... rezo para que eles fiquem bem e cuidem doa casoa com sucesso".

Então eles acharam o livro Reiichiro? - Diz uma voz.

Ah é você. Estranho não ter aparecido como um gato ou algo do tipo. Ué, mas por que apareceu assim?Pensei que odiasse os humanos- Diz Reiichiro num tom sarcástico.

He, assim fica melhor para orientá-los - Diz a voz novamente.

To sabendo! Fica de olho neles, ok? – diz Reiichiro.

Ok! - responde a voz que vinha de um menino aparentando ter uns 17 anos.

Novamente os fantasmas voltaram a atacar a turma de Satsuki, após ela abrir o livro fantasma de seu pai. Que novas aventuras estão por vir...e esse misterioso garoto que tá conversando com o pai dela, quem é? Será ele, um conhecido? Será que o Keiichiro vai parar de dar sustos na Satsuki? Será que o Hajime e a Satsuki vão ficar juntos. E o Reo? Por que ele não falou nada para os amigos de namorar a Myo? A Momoko vai continuar linda como sempre? Fique sabendo mais no próximo capítulo de Gakkou no Kaidan: o Livro fantasma de Reiichiro Miyanoshita.

Corrigi todos os erros...agora vaihehehe

Aquele abraço!

**GÚH**


	2. O Fantasma do Trem!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Myanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Dizem que é um trem assombrado...você acredita nisso?" – diz um rapaz à sua namorada, enquanto entrava no trem e procurava a sua cabine para ir viajar. A viagem iria durar bastante tempo. Eram 10:00 da noite, quando o último trem de viagem saiu da região de Hokkaido. As .11:30, na metade do caminho, o trem entra em um túnel e do nada as luzes se apagam... – "Que coisa mais estranha, as luzes do trem se apagaram!" – diz a garota, que quando olha para o lado, vê seu namorado tremendo. Ela pergunta o que se passava com o amigo e quando ela olha pra trás...um fantasma de uma mulher aparentando ter uns 30 anos, aparece, pedindo ajuda. "Me ajude! Quero sair! Não me sinto bem!" era o que a mulher sempre diza. Os dois ficaram apavorados e tentaram sair da cabine do trem, que estava trancada e, quando se deram contam disso, era tarde...a fantasma atacara o casal, que só teria tempo de gritar"

**2° capítulo: O Fantasma do Trem!**

**Saída do Colégio, 16:30h**.

"Ai Momoko, ainda bem que hoje é sexta feira, né? – diz Satsuki toda animada".

"É sim Satsuki! As aulas estavam até legais, mas nós merecemos um descanso às vezes! – diz Momoko, toda aliviada e arrumando o cabelo".

"Sim! Hum, e meu irmão, ele ta demorando um pouco para sair e... – diz Satsuki que no mesmo tempo é interrompida por Momoko".

"Kei! Nossa, como você demorou! – diz Momoko, com uma certa "intimidade" ao jovem menino de cabelos escuros".

"Foi mal, estava falando com o professor de Educação Física. Ele disse que daqui uns dias teremos um jogo!– diz Keiichiro".

Satsuki estranha um pouco a cena. "Ela chamou meu irmão de "Kei"? Mas nem mesmo eu e meu pai chamamos ele assim! Nem minha mãe chama ele carinhosamente assim" pensou a garota, vendo a bela jovem de cabelos púrpuros, ajeitando a gravata do uniforme do menino. Ela se lembrava que sempre que podia, Momoko cuidava do Keiichiro, mas agora ela vê a situação de um jeito meio "diferente". "Será? Não, ela é mais velha que ele, não acho que possa!" – pensa de novo Satsuki, que do nada é surpreendida por dois meninos; um de 1,78 de altura e outro meio baixo com cabelo tigelinha e óculos. Eram Hajime e Reo

"E aí Satsuki! – Grita Hajime bem no ouvido da menina, dando aquele susto danado nela".

"Ai, não grita na minha orelha Hajime! Vai me deixar surda assim! – diz Satsuki, dando uma tremenda bronca no garoto".

"Ah Satsuki, não liga não! Hoje ele ta eufórico! – Diz Reo, rindo da cara de bobo do amigo".

"Ôw Reo, não conta nada! – diz Hajime, alertando o amigo".

"Os dois estão de segredinho é? – diz Keiichiro, chegando no meio da conversa, acompanhado da Momoko".

"Ah, é você Keiichiro! Bom, já que estão todos aqui, melhor contar né Reo? – Diz Hajime".

"É! – Diz Reo, afirmando".

"Que segredo é esse, hein Hajime? – pergunta Satsuki, com um olhar meio diferente do normal".

"Er...fica tranqüila Satsuki, não é nada de assustador! – Diz Hajime, meio avermelhado".

"Deixa que eu falo Hajime! – Diz Reo, tomando a frente. – "É que o Hajime recebeu convites para irmos até um novo clube que tem piscinas e tudo mais! E Ele convidou todo mundo! – diz Reo, todo animado!

"Cara, que demais! To louco para dar uns mergulhos, heheh! – Diz Keiichiro, todo animado'.

"Nossa, que bom...adoro nadar! – diz Momoko".

"Que legal Hajime! Com o calor que esta fazendo, será uma boa irmos lá né? – diz Satsuki, contente com a notícia recebida".

"E quando vamos Hajime? – pergunta Keiichiro, curioso e ansioso".

"Então...o clube é novo. Amanhã é a inauguração e como meu pai conhece um dos funcionários de lá, ele ganhou os convites para irmos. Amanhã cedo teremos que estar lá, por isso, hoje a noite seria o ideal para sairmos! – diz Hajime".

"Uma pergunta Hajime, onde fica esse clube? Você não me contou nada sobre o lugar. – pergunta Reo".

"Fica a norte daqui de Hokkaido sabe... – diz Hajime".

"Sério Hajime? Nossa que legal, meus tios moram lá! – Diz Satsuki".

"Isso legal Satsuki! Será que seus tios nos hospedariam só por essa noite, quando chegarmos lá? – pergunta Momoko à Satsuki".

"Acredito que sim! Meus tios são legais! – diz Satsuki.

"Bom, vamos combinar então. Às 20:30, todo mundo em casa! Meu pai vai dar uma carona até o terminal rodoviário! – Diz Hajime".

"Nós vamos de trem Hajime? – diz Reo".

Claro! É mais seguro! Não se esqueçam pessoal, 20:30 em casa! – diz Hajime".

"Certo! – dizem todos".

Todos voltam tranqüilamente para suas casas. Só que ninguém percebeu que perto de uma árvore, um menino quase do tamanho de Hajime, com cabelos num tom loiro um pouco escurecido e olhos castanhos, escutava a conversa. Ele tinha um olhar meio maldoso. O garoto observava a turma falando sobre a viagem. "Tolos, não sabem o perigo que correm! Bom, nem vou esquentar minha cabeça vai!" – diz o garoto, indo embora.

**Casa dos Miyanoshita, 20:00h**

"Keiichiro, já arrumou suas coisas? – pergunta Satsuki ao irmão".

"Calma mana, já estou terminando de arrumar! – Diz Keiichiro, colocando suas coisas numa mochila". No mesmo momento, chega o pai de Satsuki e Keiichiro, Reiichiro.

"Oi crianças, como estão? E por que toda essa correria? – pergunta o pai da garota à ela".

"Ah, oi papai! É que eu e o Keiichiro iremos para um clube que estão inaugurando amanhã, lá perto da casa da titia! – diz Satsuki, toda animada".

"É pai! Vamos a um clube novo, com piscina e tudo mais!" – diz Keiichiro, carregando algumas coisas para levar à viagem".

"Hum, que legal. Vou ligar para ela avisando que vocês irão passar a noite lá!" – diz Reiichiro. – "Ah, mas só vão vocês dois?" – pergunta o pai às crianças".

"Não papai, vai a turma toda!" – responde Satsuki

"E vamos de trem!" – diz Keiichiro".

"Ok! Mesmo assim, se cuidem! Ultimamente esses trens andam meio perigosos" – diz Reiichiro, meio preocupado e retirando do armário, algo para comer".

"Tudo bem papai! Está tudo tranqüilo. O pai do Hajime vai nos levar até a estação do trem. – diz Satsuki".

"Ta legal filha! Cuida do seu irmão hein? – Diz Reiichiro, dando um tapinha nas costas de Keiichiro".

"Ta legal! – diz Satsuki".

"É pai, não vai acontecer nada demais! – diz Keiichiro". No mesmo momento, ouve-se uma buzina de automóvel vinda da rua. Era Hajime, chamando Satsuki e Keiichiro. Reiichiro se despede dos filhos, feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado com eles, pois ele saberia que algo de ruim iria acontecer.

"Espero que aquilo não aconteça com eles. Foi muito terrível daquela vez!" pensa Reiichiro, olhando para uma foto em que estavam ele, sua falecida esposam Kayako, e os filhos Satsuki e Keiichiro ainda crianças. "Querida, proteja-os!" disse Reiichiro em voz baixa, quando este é surpreendido pelo garoto que aparecera no colégio.

"Fazendo suas preces Reiichiro? – diz o garoto num tom sarcástico".

"Ah, é você outra vez! Abre o jogo, o que você quer? – pergunta Reiichiro, meio bravo".

"Ora Reiichiro, você sabe muito bem que eu quero! – diz o garoto bravo".

"Não me culpe por você estar preso num corpo de um humano! – diz Reiichiro".

"Não tive escolha! Sua filha me enfraqueceu quando ela fez Ohma dormir e ainda por cima fui levado junto! Dei sorte de ter escapado e não tive outra escolha, tive que encarnar em um humano, argh! – diz o garoto, irritadíssimo".

"Paciência meu amigo. Só te ajudo se você me ajudar! – diz Reiichiro num tom meio entristecido. –" "Por favor, ajude meus filhos contra esses fantasmas que voltaram!"

"Hunf! Tudo bem, não precisa ficar deprimido também! Eu ajudo! Se é para eu voltar a ser o que eu era, eu ajudo! – diz o garoto, meio emburrado".

"Muito obrigado! De coração! – diz Reiichiro".

"Tá! – diz o garoto".

O pai de Satsuki ficara muito feliz por causa da decisão tomada pelo garoto. Enquanto Reiichiro conversava com o garoto em sua casa, no carro do pai de Hajime, que estava a caminho do terminal rodoviário, a turma conversava sobre a viagem que fariam. Todos se mostravam animados, principalmente Keiichiro. "Yeeeaaahhh... vamos viajar!" – diz o garoto todo animado. Quando estavam chegando perto da rodoviária, Momoko sente algo estranho. Ela vê pela janela, um vulto passando e fala "Nossa, senti um calafrio!". Todos olham para ela, que fica meio sem graça e da uma risadinha. Mas era uma situação normal acontecer aquilo com Momoko. Há um tempo ela já tinha esse dom de sentir a presença de espíritos. "Tomara que não seja nada!" Suspirou a garota, enquanto olhava pelo vidro do carro a estação rodoviária. Chegando na rodoviária, a turma se despede do pai de Hajime e segue em direção ao lugar espera do trem. O clima era totalmente estranho naquele lugar. Não havia muitas pessoas, e as luzes do local estavam fracas.

"Ai cara, por que esse local ta tão assustador assim?" – diz Hajime, tremendo de medo".

"Não acredito que você está com medo Hajime? Ta até tremendo" – diz Satsuki, tirando um sarrinho dele".

"Claro que não to com medo! É que bateu um ventinho gelado aqui, hehe!" – diz Hajime, com aquele sorriso amarelo e cínico".

"Cara, aqui é bem sombrio mesmo! – diz Keiichiro, olhando ao redor".

"Não tem quase ninguém aqui! Aonde será que foram todos? –pergunta Momoko".

"Com um lugar feio desses, ninguém iria querer vir aqui! Ai meu pai vai ver só! – diz Hajime bravo".

"Talvez não tenha ninguém aqui, porque esse lugar é assombrado. Na verdade, não só essa estação, mas dizem que o trem também é assombrado! – diz Reo, com uma certa preocupação".

"Não acredito Reo! Mais fantasmas não! – diz Satsuki chateada".

"É só uma hipótese! Nada pode comprovar se é verdade! Eu li isso em um site de fantasmas, e como eu sou o melhor na arte de desvendar coisas do sobrenatural, fiquei curioso em saber se era aqui o local falado! – diz Reo".

"Não acho que o senhor Aoyama iria nos levar de encontro aos fantasmas, né Reo? – pergunta Keiichiro".

"Olha Keiichiro, ele nunca faria isso! Conheço toda a família do Hajime! Eles não seriam capazes de meter seu filho e os amigos dele numa fria né? – diz Reo".

"É verdade! Mas quando estávamos chegando na estação, senti um calafrio e vi um vulto! – diz Momoko, preocupada".

"Olha gente, não vai ter fantasma nenhum para nos atazanar! Olha lá, o nosso trem já chegou! – diz Satsuki, chamando a turma para entrar no trem".

"Vamos lá! – gritou Keiichiro animado".

"É, agora é nossa deixa! Tchau colégio, oi piscina! – diz Reo, contente".

"Legal, vamos! – diz Momoko".

Quase toda turma entrou no trem, menos Hajime que ficou parado olhando para Satsuki. Naquele momento, os dois olharam um nos olhos do outro. Keiichiro, vira a cena e chamara Reo e Momoko para ver. "Reo, pega a câmera! É hoje que eles vão se beijar!" – diz o menino, todo sorridente. "Ha... Ha... Hajime, você não vai entrar?" Pergunta a linda garota de traças longas à Hajime. Os dois estavam bem avermelhados pela timidez, quando Hajime começa a se aproximar de Satsuki e fala – "Sabe Satsuki, há um tempo venho olhando para você... e notei uma coisa!" diz o garoto. Satsuki sentiu o coração bater mais forte a cada passo que Hajime dava, se aproximando dela. Quando Hajime chega a ficar quase com o rosto colado no Rosto de Satsuki, ela fechou os olhos e pensou "Ai, ele vai me beijar? Mas eu sou nova ainda! Nunca beijei! Mas eu prometi para eu mesma que meu primeiro beijo seria com o Hajime, mas não imaginava que seria agora!". A garota se concentrou e disse a Hajime "O q... o que...o que você notou em mim?" – pergunta Satsuki, quase explodindo de timidez. Só que para a surpresa de Satsuki e dos amigos que vigiavam o casal escondido: "Olha, de um tempo pra cá Satsuki, você ficou com um popozão bonitinho! Olha isso rapaz! Ta redondinha!" – diz Hajime, passando a mão na bunda de Satsuki. Tudo que se ouviu no momento foi o som de um soco e Satsuki esbravejando "ATREVIDO!". "Não acredito! O Hajime não toma jeito mesmo! – diz Keiichiro balançando a cabeça fazendo sinal de negativo." Momoko e Reo ficam abismados, depois de verem a cara de Hajime com um olho roxo e ao lado dele na cabine do trem, Satsuki, bufando de raiva.

O trem logo, começava a se mover. A noite estava bonita, com a lua se mostrando atenuante no céu. As meninas logo foram à janela, ver a lua. Os meninos conversavam sobre assuntos típicos deles como garotas, esportes e fantasmas (pelo menos da parte do Reo). Estava tudo tranqüilo na viagem. Curiosamente em cima de um dos vagões do trem, se encontrava nosso amigo que estava vigiando a turma no colégio. Ele estava deitado, olhando para o céu. Mesmo estando com um pouco de raiva do pai de Satsuki, por pegar no seu pé, ele admirava a noite. "É, pelo menos essa lua vai me animar um pouquinho" disse o garoto, olhando para o céu". Dentro do trem, a turma estava ainda conversando, quando de repente Momoko sente outro calafrio.

"Gente, eu senti aquele calafrio de novo! – diz Momoko, preocupada".

"Ah Momoko, deve ser porque a janela do trem está aberta, vou fecha-la! – diz Satsuki".

"Satsuki, você pirou? Tá um baita de um calor aqui e você fechou a janela? – pergunta Hajime meio indignado".

"É Satsuki, abre a janela! – diz Keiichiro".

"Gente, a Momoko sentiu frio! Deixa a janela um pouquinho fechada! – diz Satsuki aos meninos".

"Olha gente, eu vou ao banheiro, eu to muito apertado! – diz Reo".

"Vai lá Reo! – diz Hajime".

Reo sai da cabine do vagão do trem e vai em direção ao banheiro. Naquele momento, o trem chega perto de um túnel. As luzes do trem começam a piscar, mas logo voltam ao normal. Os quatros amigos (Reo estava no banheiro) acham estranho as coisas que aconteceram, mas nem dão a mínima e continuam a curtir a viagem. Na janela Keiichiro, começa a avistar o túnel. "Olha mana, tem um túnel bem a frente!" – diz Keiichiro. Satsuki vai até a janela para ver o túnel, quando ela sente algo estranho. Ao olhar pela janela, em, direção ao túnel, ela vê uma mulher. A garota começa a ficar pálida e suando frio. "Satsuki, o que ta acontecendo? Fala comigo Satsuki!" diz Hajime, chacoalhando a garota. Satsuki volta ao normal. "Gente, tem algo de estranho nesse túnel e tudo me diz que tel algo a ver com o trem!" – diz Satsuki, toda preocupada e ao mesmo tempo assustada.

O trem continuava a seguir seu rumo, quando ele finalmente chega ao túnel. Passando pelo túnel, as luzes começam a piscar de novo. "Olha Satsuki, ta piscando de novo! - diz Keiichiro". O trem seguia em frente, mesmo com as luzes piscando. Satsuki chama Momoko: "Momoko, vamos falar com o maquinista. Nossa cabine tá muito estranha! – diz Satsuki, pegando na mão de Momoko e levando ela até o lado de fora da cabine". Naquele momento, o trem começava a sair do túnel, mas do nada ele para e todas as luzes se apagam. Satsuki vira-se para trás e vê a cabine se trancando com Hajime e Keiichiro dentro dela. "Ai não, Hajime! Keiichiro!" – grita Satsuki desesperada. Algo estranho fizera com que a cabine fechasse com os dois garotos do lado de dentro. Sem perceber o que aconteceu, por terem tirado um pequeno cochilo, Hajime e Keiichiro, vêem a cabine fechada e logo estranham:

"Ué, cadê a Satsuki e a Momoko? – pergunta Hajime".

"Nem sei Hajime! O Reo também não está aqui! – diz Keiichiro olhando ao redor da cabine".

"Estranho... muito estranho! Hei Keiichiro, por que ta escuro aqui? Acende a luz da cabine! – diz Hajime enquanto Keiichiro se encaminhava em direção ao interruptor de luz".

"Er... Hajime... A luz não acende! – diz Keiichiro preocupado".

"Fala sério Keiichiro, você não é mais um menininho! Para de ser medroso e acende logo a luz! – fala Hajime meio bravo".

"To falando sério Hajime! A luz não acende ó! – diz Keiichiro, mexendo no interruptor. – "Você também não notou que o trem ta parado? – diz Keiichiro".

"Olha cara, nem me toquei! Foi mal ter ficado irritado contigo! – diz Hajime".

"Tudo bem! Vamos sair daqui e falar com o maquinista desse trem! Não é possível um trem ficar parado aqui no meio do nada! – diz Keiichiro".

Certo, vamos nessa! – fala Hajime".

Só que no momento em que Hajime foi tentar abrir a porta da cabine...

"Ô Keiichiro, a porta emperrou! Me dá uma ajudinha? – diz Hajime, chamando o garoto".

"Claro Hajime! – diz Keiichiro".

Os garotos fazem uma força danada, mas não conseguem abrir a porta. Keiichiro sugere tentar sair pela janela, mas elas também estão trancadas. Naquele momento, os dois garotos começam a ficar preocupados, pois estavam trancados em um lugar fechado. De repente, algo estranho começa a surgir na frente dos dois garotos. Um vulto de uma mulher aparece na frente deles e de imediato, forma-se o corpo do fantasma. Keiichiro e Hajime ficam imóveis ao ver a fantasma. "Me ajudem, por favor?" – dizia a fantasma, com um olhar triste. Keiichiro e Hajime começam a se afastar mais do fantasma e cada vez mais com medo. "Cara, vamos sair daqui, pelo amor de Deus!" – gritava Hajime desesperado. A fantasma encara os dois meninos novamente e diz outra vez "Me ajudem, por favor?". Os garotos ficam em silêncio. O fantasma volta a encarar os garotos, mas agora ela fala: "Vocês não vão me ajudar?". Os garotos ficam pálidos e Hajime fala "Nem vem!". Dito isso, a fantasma muda de uma fisionomia triste, para uma fisionomia demoníaca, com olhos vermelhos e cabelos levantados, gritando "Então vocês vão morrrreeeeeer! Ahahahahahahahah!".

Do lado de fora, Momoko ouve o grito dos garotos. Satsuki, logo tenta abrir a porta da cabine, mas não consegue por ela estar emperrada. Naquele momento, Reo voltava e perguntara o porque das garotas estarem do lado de fora:

"Ai não, o fantasma do trem já está atacando! – grita Reo desesperado".

"Reo, você sabe alguma coisa sobre esse fantasma? – pergunta Momoko".

"Olha Momoko, sinceramente o que eu sei é que é o fantasma de uma mulher que morreu nessa cabine desse trem! – diz Reo".

"Precisamos tirar o Hajime e o meu irmão de lá Reo! Me ajuda aqui a abrir a porta, ela ta muito dura! – diz Satsuki tentando abrir a porta".

"Calma Satsuki! A questão não é de força e sim de jeito! – diz Reo, todo metido e tomando distância".

"Satsuki, por que ele ta tomando distância? – pergunta Momoko".

"Sei lá! Mas se der para tirar o Hajime de lá de dentro, qualquer coisa é válida! – diz Satsuki, com algumas lágrimas nos olhos".

"Calma amiga! Vai dar tudo certo! Vamos tirar eles de lá de dentro, acredite! – diz Momoko, sorrindo e confortando a amiga".

"Obrigado Momoko. Muito obrigado! – diz Satsuki".

"Lá vou eu! Saiam da frente! – grita Reo, vindo que nem louco em direção à porta".

Só que para azar de nosso amigo pesquisador, ele dá de cara na porta e cai apagado no chão;

"Nossa! Reo, você ta bem? – pergunta Momoko".

"Reo, responde... ta tudo bem aí? – pergunta Satsuki, chacoalhando o menino".

"Ih Satsuki, ele ta desmaiado! – lamenta Momoko".

"Mais essa ainda! Só podia ser maluco que nem o Hajime! – diz Satsuki.

As garotas tentam fazer o possível do lado de fora para tirarem os garotos do lado de dentro. Enquanto isso, dentro da cabine, nossos amigos eram atacados pelo fantasma. O fantasma erguera os dois meninos no alto, fazendo-os levitar. Conforme o fantasma ia fechando a mão, os pescoços de nossos amigos iam sendo apertados.

"Há...Hajime! To ficando sem ar cara! – diz Keiichiro".

"Eu também Keiichiro! Não quero morrer ainda! – diz Hajime, meio que chorando".

"Nós não morreremos Hajime! Minha irmã me ensinou a ter coragem em todos os momentos cara! – diz Keiichiro".

"É, e cadê ela agora para nos ajudar? – diz Hajime bravo".

"Cara, to ficando fraco! – diz Keiichiro, quase perdendo a consciência".

"Não, não posso morrer! Ainda quero ver a calcinha da Satsuki! – diz Hajime, chorando".

"Ol...olha Hajime. Se ela ouve você falando isso, aí que ela ia te deixar morrer mesmo! – diz Keiichiro". – "Cara, não agüento mais, o fantasma ta apertando mais!" – grita Keiichiro".

"Não, Keiichiro! – grita Hajime, ao ver o amigo desacordado". – "Argh, eu também não vou agüentar...Satsuki, se você me ouvir, sabia...SATSUKIIIII, EUUUU TE AM... – diz Hajime, com seu grito interrompido pela falta de ar. O fantasma apertara mais ainda os pescoços de nossos amigos.

Do lado de fora, Satsuki ouve Hajime gritando e fica mais desesperada ainda e começa a chorar. Ela com certeza entendeu a mensagem que Hajime passara. Momoko também estava preocupada e tentava abrir a porta desesperadamente, quando ambas são surpreendidas por uma garoto de cabelos loiros, um pouco compridos (lembrando muito o Hyosuke Magumo, de Onegai teacher). O garoto caminhara em direção às meninas, com um olhar meio cínico e frio.

"Que coisa mais ridícula! Chorando à toa menininha? – diz o garoto à Satsuki".

"Quem é você? E como chegou aqui, no meio do nada? – pergunta Satsuki se levantando".

"Bah, isso não importa, me falem qual é o problema? – diz o garoto, esbravejando".

"Nossa, você não tem modos? Isso não é maneira de se falar com uma garota! – diz Momoko chateada".

"Você não é minha mãe para me dar sermões garota! Ah, não sabem abrir a porta é? – pergunta o garoto num sarcástico e mexendo na porta da cabine do trem".

"Hei, como sabe que a porta está trancada? – pergunta Satsuki, meio brava e olhando desconfiadamente para o menino".

"Isso não importa, deixa que eu resolva isso! – diz o garoto".

O garoto dá um passo para frente da porta. Satsuki e Momoko apenas observam o garoto se concentrando. De repente o garoto começa a brilhar, numa cor dourada e seus olhos também mudam de cor, passam a ficar de um lado dourado e do outro, azul. As meninas ficam surpresas ao ver a cena. "Nossa, esse menino tem força espiritual!" – diz Satsuki à Momoko. "Satsuki, o que ele vai fazer? Que postura é aquela?" – pergunta Momoko à Satsuki, que parece não saber do que se tratava. O garoto toma uma postura de ataque, como se fosse socar algo e...

"Ora seu fantasma estúpido, por que você não ataca alguém do seu nível?" – grita o garoto, partindo para cima da porta e dando um soco nela.

O soco do garoto faz um grande estrondo e consegue derrubar a porta. As meninas ficam abismadas com a cena, mas logo correm para a cabine para salvarem os amigos. Quando elas se aproximam da cabine, vêem Hajime e Keiichiro, desmaiados. Satsuki corre para o lado de Hajime e tenta acorda-lo. Momoko tenta acordar Keiichiro, mas ele também não respondia. Satsuki olha para trás e vez o fantasma do trem, olhando para ela, como os mesmos olhos tristes que olhava para os meninos.

"Meu ajuda a sair daqui, por favor? – diz o fantasma".

"O q...o que você quer? – pergunta Satsuki, meio amedrontada".

"Quero sair daqui! Me ajuda! – fala o fantasma".

"Não sei como tirar você daí. Sinto muito! E por que machucou meus amigos? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Eles não me ajudaram! Quem não me ajuda, merece sofrer! – diz o fantasma".

"Ninguém merece sofrer! – diz Satsuki ao fantasma do trem, que é uma mulher".

"Então não me ajudará a sair? IRÁ MORRER! – grita o fantasma, partindo para cima de Satsuki e agarrando em seu pescoço".

Satsuki dá um grito! O grito acorda Reo que estava desmaiado. Reo vê o fantasma e logo reconhece que o fantasma do trem é verdadeiro. Logo, ele olha para o lado e vê o garoto loiro e pergunta – "Quem é você amigo?" - O garoto nem responde. Momoko olha para o garoto que parecia observar a cena da Satsuki sendo estrangulada e pergunta – "Por que não ajuda ela? Ela vai morrer!" – O garoto nem olha para Momoko, mas ele fala:

"Ela não precisa de minha ajuda agora! Ela precisa de vocês! Experimentem pegar esse livro que tem na mala dela! – diz o garoto, apontando para a mala de Satsuki".

"Como sabe que tem um livro na mala dela? – pergunta Reo ao garoto".

"Querem ajudar a garota? Deixem de perguntar idiotas e ajudem ela! – diz o garoto".

Momoko pega o livro de Reiichiro e procura algo sobre o fantasma do trem. Ela folheia as páginas até que...

"Aqui! 20 de maio...Eu viajava para a casa dos meus tios de trem com a minha família. Kayako havia me alertado que, uma vez naquele trem em que eu viajava, uma mulher havia morrido trancada numa cabine, pois ela sofria de claustrofobia. Vi aquele fantasma a noite, quando estávamos saindo do túnel. Kayako me explicou uma vez que, a melhor maneira de livrar uma pessoa que sofre de claustrofobia, é abrir o local em que ela se encontra e dar a ela uma sensação de espaço. Quando vi o fantasma, fiz isso! Quebrei o vidro das janelas, e quando percebi uma corrente de ar circulando em torno do fantasma, eu disse "Que os ventos mais puros, purifiquem essa alma!". Repeti isso várias vezes e o fantasma dormiu, finalmente".

Nossa, que coisa! Precisamos, quebrar o vidro, para ter uma corrente de ar! – diz Reo".

"So...So..socorro... – diz Satsuki, quase desmaiando".

"Satsuki, agüenta firme, que a ajuda já vem! – grita Momoko".

Reo e Momoko tiveram uma idéia. Eles pegaram restos da porta que o garoto havia destruído. (Reo se perguntava, quem havia feito esses estragos na porta). Algumas partes da porta continham ferro. Momoko e Reo começam a atirar contra o vidro, os pedaços e logo eles quebram o vidro. De repente, uma corrente de ar começa a circular dentro do trem. Essa corrente, faz o fantasma soltar Satsuki, que desesperada, corre para cima de Momoko e abraça ela. Momoko explica o que diz o diário, para como lidar com esse fantasma. Satsuki ouve atentamente e vai de encontro ao fantasma, que começava a içar envolvido por uma corrente de ar.

"Hei, fantasma! Vou colocar você para dormir! – diz Satsuki, caminhando para perto de Hajime e Keiichiro, que estavam desmaiados".

"Esse ar, ele me envolve... é tão bom! – diz o fantasma, voltando a ser uma mulher de novo".

Satsuki se concentra. Ela fecha os olhos e lembra dos seus amigos, de seu pai e de sua mãe e de seu amado Hajime (que mesmo ela o amando, ela não admite). Usando essas lembranças, ela começa a dizer "Que os ventos mais puros, purifiquem essa alma!". O corpo de Satsuki emana uma energia dourada, muito mais forte do que a do garoto, que olha impressionado e irritado. "Ora, essa menina ficou mais forte!". Depois que Satsuki disse pela primeira vez a frase, o fantasma começou a brilhar. Ela viu que tava dando certo e continuou "Que os ventos mais puros, purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma! Que os ventos mais puros purifiquem essa alma!". O Fantasma começava a desaparecer no ar. O fantasma da mulher, olha para Satsuki, com um olhar feliz e diz "Muito obrigado!" e some por completo. Satsuki, Momoko e Reo assistem a cena, impressionados e comentam...

"Nossa, ela só queria se libertar para respirar! – diz Reo".

"Deve ser terrível sofrer um mal desses né Satsuki? – diz Momoko".

"O que há de tão terrível Momoko? – diz uma voz... era Keiichiro. Momoko olha para o garoto e dá um sorrisinho e diz "Fico feliz por estar bem Kei!"

Ué, e a Satsuki? – pergunta Reo.

Quando a turma olha para a cabine, eles vêem Satsuki, chamando Hajime, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Hajime!(snif) Acorda, por favor! Sou eu, a Satsuki! – diz Satsuki chorando muito".

"Mana, o que ta havendo? – pergunta Keiichiro".

"O Hajime... ele... ele ta morto! – diz Satsuki, chorando muito".

"Não é possível! Ele não pode ter morrido! – grita Reo".

"Não! Hajime, levanta cara! – diz Keiichiro, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas".

A cena era triste. Momoko, também com lágrimas nos olhos, ficou em silêncio e olhou para o lado e viu o garoto, com a mesma cara emburrada. Ela se encaminha para o garoto e fala "Não sente pena dela?". O garoto retruca "Ela chora demais e a toa! Espere e verá o que vai acontecer!". Satsuki chorava muito. Não aceitava o fato de perder o seu amado. Passava na sua mente, todos os momentos que ambos viveram, desde o dia que se conheceram até o dia que descobriu que o amava. Queria ela ter confessado para ele seus sentimentos, mas ela não teve coragem. As lágrimas dela começavam a cair sobre o rosto de Hajime, quando de repente, uma luz branca começou a envolver o menino. Todos presenciaram a cena com espanto e logo após a luz branca ter desaparecido, Hajime começa a mexer a mão e abrir os olhos! Ele havia voltado!

"Ahn, o que aconteceu...teve uma briga feia aqui e eu não vi é? – pergunta Hajime, meio grogue".

"Viva, o Hajime ta vivo! – grita Keiichiro".

Reo e Momoko sorriem e olham para o garoto loiro, que estava bravo e resmungando "Droga, o moleque deu sorte!". Satsuki, olhava fixamente para o rosto de Hajime, que quando percebeu, ficou vermelho e sem jeito.

"Ah, oi Satsuki, tá tudo bem com você? – pergunta Hajime".

Os olhos de Satsuki se enchem novamente de lágrimas, só que são lágrimas de alegria! Ela logo parte para cima de Hajime e abraça o garoto, que retribui o abraço. Logo depois, ele se levanta e juntos, a turma enquadra o garoto loiro...

"Agora fala, quem é você? E como sabe das coisas da gente? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Já disse, não é da conta de vocês saberem que eu sou! – diz o garoto".

"Sujeitinho mal educado você hein! – diz Hajime, fechando a mão".

"Seu rosto me parece familiar sabia? – diz Momoko, observando melhor o garoto".

"Momoko, você o conhece? - pergunta Satsuki".

"Bom, se minha memória não falhar, quando eu fui para o hospital no ano retrasado, para cuidar de meu pai que ficou doente, eu vi um garoto muito parecido com ele! – diz Momoko".

"Estranho, muito estranho! – diz Reo".

"Lembrei, já sei que é esse garoto! – diz Momoko – "Você tem o sobrenome Kobashigawa né?" – pergunta Momoko".

"Kobashigawa? - dizem todos".

"É, você tem razão! Bem, vou falar quem sou! Me chamo Masato Kobashigawa, tenho 17 anos e vou estudar no mesmo colégio que vocês! – revela finalmente o garoto.

"Masato Kobashigawa, né...obrigado pela ajuda viu! – diz Satsuki".

"Bah, não agradeça! Só cumpri um favor...bem vou indo nessa! Se virem para ir embora! – diz Masato, saindo pela janela".

"Que cara mais metido! – diz Hajime".

"Bom, pelo menos ele ajudou né? Agora, como vamos ir para a outra cidade? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Vamos pedir carona na estrada! – diz Momoko".

Toda a turma sai do trem abandonado. Eles se encaminham em direção à estrada para pedir carona. Para a sorte deles, eles nem precisavam ficar esperando carona, porque Hajime ligou para o seu pai vir buscar ele e a turma e leva-los até a cidade. De cima de um poste, no meio da estrada, Masato observava a turma novamente – "Se saíram muito bem dessa, mas se preparem! Pois a barra vai pesar a partir de agora!" – diz Masato. Finalmente a turma chega a casa dos tios de Satsuki. No outro dia a turma foi ao clube e curtiram demais o passeio, tirando muitas fotos, como dos meninos fazendo pose, as meninas mandando tchauzinho, o Hajime passando a mão na Satsuki e levando um soco, entre outras. É turma, divirtam-se bastante, pois o perigo está cehgando!

**Galera, me perdoem pela demora! Tive uns contra-tempos aqui no meu micro e quase perdi minha fic...**

**Quero agradecer à ajuda da Laísa! Láisa, muito obrigado por ter ajudado à escrever esse segundo capítulo! Suas idéias foram fundamentais para eu desenvolver esse 2° capítulo!**

**Abraço a todos! GÚH!**


	3. O Labirinto Fantasma!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Nunca... nunca sairás do labirinto de outra maneira, a não ser, atravessando ele. Se não consegues sair, ficarás eternamente preso. Atravesse-o! Será a sua única opção para sair!"

**3°Capítulo: O Labirinto Fantasma:**

Colégio, 8:00h, classe da Momoko.

"Bom dia turma, quero-lhes apresentar o novo aluno. Ele se chama Masato Kobashigawa!" – disse o professor que estava dando aula para a classe de Momoko. O garoto não hesitou nem um pouco quando o professor mandou-lhe sentar perto da garota de cabelos cor púrpura. Momoko, que sempre foi gentil e educada, cumprimentou formalmente o garoto loiro, de cabelos compridos e meio desarrumados. O garoto lançou um olhar meio frio, mas logo sorriu, e disse "Bom dia, vou-me sentar ao seu lado!". Momoko estranhou um pouco, pois ela se recordara do garoto que aparecera no final de semana em que ela e seus amigos ficaram presos num trem, graças à um fantasma. "Estranho. Esse jeito não se parece nem um pouco com o que ele mostrou naquele dia no trem!" pensou Momoko. Quando Masato apareceu pela primeira vez na frente da turma, ele se mostrou um garoto rude, mesquinho e bravo, que não era muito educado e não parecia disposto a praticar alguma boa ação. Mas Momoko ficara surpresa ao ver que aquele garoto ranzinza, logo apareceria na sua classe, sendo mais dócil que um gatinho. Depois disso, a aula seguiu normalmente.

Hora do almoço, 12:00h.

"Que coisa mais esquisita! Uma hora, o cara é um folgado, e hoje, é o ser mais bonzinho do mundo? – diz Reo, meio indignado".

"Ah Reo, talvez ele mostre essas atitudes boas aqui, porque é um colégio! – diz Satsuki".

"Ta tudo muito estranho desde a noite do trem! Que lance esquisito foi aquele de eu ter "ido e voltado"? – pergunta Hajime, enquanto tentava roubar um bolinho de arroz de Satsuki".

"Olha Hajime, nem eu, o grande pesquisador do sobrenatural, Reo, sabe ao certo porque aconteceu aquilo. Será que a Satsuki tem poderes de cura? – pergunta Reo".

Naquele momento, os dois garotos olham para a cara de Satsuki, e notam que ela ficou um pouco triste. Naquele dia no trem, ela quase perdeu uma pessoa querida para ela. Mas antes que alguém perguntasse algo à Satsuki, surge sentado na janela(Oo), Masato, dessa vez com aquele ar arrogante da noite do trem...

"O garotão aí não havia morrido naquele dia! – disse Masato, olhando com um certo cinismo para os três amigos".

"Aiiii, o que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Satsuki, que levou um, baita susto ao ver o menino sentado na janela".

"Ora, fiquei curioso em saber como é esse colégio! Por isso, vim dar um pulinho aqui. A propósito, vou roubar um bolinho seu, menina chorona! – diz Masato, roubando o bolinho na maior cara dura".

"Eiiiiii! – reclamou Satsuki".

"O camarada, você não tem o que fazer não, hein? – pergunta Hajime, tomando frente da situação".

"Olha aqui, eu vou explicar o por que do garotão não ter ido dessa, para uma melhor... – diz Masato, se levantando da janela".

"Ahn? – se impressionaram os três".

"Digamos que o garotão aí caiu em animação suspensa... ou seja, ele só pareceu estar morto, mas na verdade, estava vivinho de tudo, hehehe! – diz Masato, rindo".

"Não pode ser! Eu toquei no rosto dele naquela hora... ele estava tão frio! – disse Satsuki, se entristecendo".

"O.. o que você fez, Satsuki? – perguntou Hajime, meio envergonhado".

"Calma Hajime, ela cuidou de você apenas! – disse Reo, sorrindo".

"Poxa... Valeu Satsuki... te devo uma! – disse Hajime, todo sem jeito e vendo Satsuki retribuindo o agradecimento com um sorriso".

"Hun... eu posso continuar explicando? – perguntou Masato, meio irritado¬¬".

"Ah, sim claro! – disse Satsuki".

"Se você tivesse tocado o coração dele naquele momento, com certeza saberia que ele estaria vivo. Ai ai viu! Esses humanos de hoje em dia... tão insanos! – disse Masato".

"Eu estava desesperada! Não sabia muito o que fazer naquela hora! – disse Satsuki, num tom choroso".

"E o lance da lágrima salvadora, Masato? Você deve saber de algo, não é? – perguntou Reo".

"Isso com certeza é fruto do poder espiritual dela... Bom, eu não tenho mais o que fazer aqui, vou dar uma voltinha. Fui! – disse Masato, saindo da classe".

"Ei... não entendi direito isso Masato! Me explica direito isso cara... – disse Reo, saindo atrás do garoto loiro".

"Não sei quem é mais estranho, esse loirinho ou o Reo! – disse Hajime, num tom sarcástico".

No mesmo momento, Hajime olha para Satsuki e vê que ela ainda está um pouco chateada com tudo que havia acontecido no trem. "Relaxa, não vai mais acontecer aquilo de novo!" diz Hajime à Satsuki. Parecia que aquelas palavras haviam animado um pouco a linda garota de cabelos castanhos. Hajime fica vermelho e meio sem graça, quando Satsuki agradece a ele pela preocupação. Depois disso, eles continuaram a almoçar e as aulas voltaram normalmente. Perto do colégio, mais ou menos situado perto de onde havia aquele condomínio em que a turma enfrentou um fantasma, estavam terminando a construção de um parque de diversões. O comentário logo sai por todo o colégio, que ficou alvoroçado para que chegasse logo o final de semana para que pudessem ir ao parque.

Satsuki, ao ouvir que fora construído um parque no mesmo local do condomínio fantasma, ficou um pouco preocupada, mas não se abalou. Mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido com ela e seus amigos, ela pensou bem e resolveu tomar uma atitude: Chamar a turma para ir ao parque!

Casa dos Miyanoshita, 18:30.

"Ufa, chegamos! – disse Satsuki, tirando seus sapatos e colocando sua mala numa cadeira".

"Nossa, o dia foi corrido hoje, não é mana? – diz Keiichiro".

"Sim. Olha Keiichiro, você pode ir até a vendinha comprar alguns legumes? – perguntou Satsuki ao irmão, que pegava uma bolacha".

"Tá bom! Só vou guardar minhas coisas! – diz Keiichiro"

Keiichiro saiu para fazer as compras. Logo em seguida, Reiichiro, pai de Satsuki e Keiichiro, acabava de chegar em casa.

"Oi filha, já cheguei! – diz Reiichiro à Satsuki".

"Ah, oi papai, tudo bem? – diz Satsuki, com um belo sorriso."

"Tudo, minha querida! Esse seu sorriso... faz-me lembrar de sua mãe". – diz Reiichiro a sua filha".

"Hihi... ai papai, você me deixa sem jeito, asasim! – diz a garota, toda envergonhada".

"Filha, olha só o que o papai conseguiu hoje com o pessoal do serviço! – disse Reiichiro, mostrando uns bilhetes à Satsuki".

"O que é isso papai? – pergunta a garota, toda curiosa".

"Ingressos para o novo parque de diversões! Meu grupo foi responsável pelo desenvolvimento dos brinquedos, e então, meu chefe deu uns ingressos... é uma recompensa pelo trabalho bem feito! – diz Reiichiro, sorrindo".

"Aaaaaaaaai papai, muito obrigado! Te amo, Te amo, Te amo! – disse Satsuki, abraçando o pai".

"Hehe... pelo jeito você estava querendo muito visitar o parque né? – pergunta o pai de Satsuki à ela".

"É sim! Quero mostrar a turma que não terá nada de errado lá! – disse Satsuki ao pai". No mesmo momento Keiichiro aparece só de camiseta regata e bermuda...

"Nossa pai, valeu! Tem seis convites aqui! – diz Keiichiro".

"É filhão... aproveita bem lá no parque e depois me diz como são os brinquedos! – disse Reiichiro".

"Sem problemas! – disse Keiichiro".

"Ah, o Satsuki! Por que não chama o Hajime e seus outros dois amigos para ir com vocês amanhã ao parque? – sugere Reiichiro à sua filha".

"Uhum! Chamarei todos! E em comemoração aos ingressos, vou preparar um yakisoba especial para nós! – diz Satsuki toda feliz".

"Nossa mana, quanta felicidade! Será que é por causa do parque ou do Hajime? – pergunta Keiichiro, com um tom meio... "maldoso" à irmã".

"Não enche Keiichiro! – diz Satsuki, vermelha e sem graça".

Tudo corre normalmente na casa dos Miyanoshita. Mais tarde, após a refeição e Satsuki e Keiichiro irem dormir, Reiichiro começa a ler um livro que sempre deixara na cabeceira de sua cama. Naquele mesmo momento, aparece Masato, sentado na janela e começa a puxar papo com o pai da menina...

"E aí Miyanoshita? Lendo um livrinho pra relaxar? – diz Masato, num tom de cinismo".

"Ah, é você! – diz Reiichiro, respondendo no mesmo tom".

"Você tem sã consciência do que acabou de fazer, dando aqueles ingressos aos seus filhos? – pergunta Masato".

"Hunf... Não vejo o porque dos meus filhos se divertirem em um parque de diversões! – diz Reiichiro".

"Hum... agora você pensou como eu hein? Não se importa se os filhos ficarem em perigo naquele parque novo? – pergunta Masato, maldosamente".

"Não há nada de errado com o parque! Pode ter certeza... tudo estará seguro e tranqüilo! – diz Reiichiro, fechando o livro".

"Pelo que vejo, tens a memória fraca Miyanoshita! – disse Masato ao pai de Satsuki".

"Não haverá nada de errado, seu moleque insolente! Por que não vai para a sua casa? Ou quer que eu ligue para seus pais? – diz Reiichiro ao garoto loiro".

"Hunf... jogando sujo Miyanoshita? É, enfim reconheci algo de interessante em você! Ok, eu vou indo. Mas não diga que eu não avisei! – diz Masato, pulando pela janela do quarto de Reiichiro".

"Menino maluco... aquele acontecimento, ocorreu em outro parque e há muito tempo! – diz Reiichiro".

Depois da conversa com o garoto, Reiichiro apaga as luzes do quarto, vira-se para o lado e cai no sono. A noite enfim dominaria toda a cidade. Só que na casa vizinha, a dos Aoyama, um menino estava na varanda, observando tudo que acontecia na casa do lado. Era Hajime! Antes ele observaria a janela para ver Satsuki se trocando, ou dando alguma brecha, como mostrar a calcinha, mas nessa noite foi diferente. Ele observara a conversa. Depois de ter visto tudo, ele fechou a janela de sua varanda e deitou-se na sua cama pensando "Que raios aquele moleque estava fazendo perto da casa da Satsuki?". Ele pensou, pensou, mas acabou preferindo dormir. No outro dia, logo pela manhã, Satsuki, sai na varanda de seu quarto...

"Hajimeeeeeeeee! Aparece um pouqinho na janela! – grita a garota".

"Ahn, quem...Ah Satsuki, é você! Como vai? – pergunta Hajime, muito sonolento".

"Ótima! Você vai fazer algo hoje? – pergunta Satsuki, meio sem jeito".

"Não. Mas hoje é sábado! Por que você levantou tão cedo? – diz Hajime, quase fechando os olhos".

"Meu pai ganhou ingressos para o parque de diversões que tão inaugurando perto do colégio... e queria saber se você quer ir? – diz Satsuki, vermelhinha de tudo".

"Han... er... bem... Claro! Eu adoraria! – diz Hajime, mais vermelho que a Satsuki".

"Legal! Liguei já para a Momoko e para o Reo e eles também vão! – diz Satsuki, toda animada".

"Ta tudo bem então! Vou tomar uma ducha e logo estou indo à sua casa! – diz Hajime".

"Ta legal! – diz Satsuki, toda coradinha e sorridente... será que ela finalmente iria tomar alguma atitude perante o Hajime?

Satsuki volta ao seu quarto. Ela pega suas coisas e vai direto ao banho, mas antes, batendo na porta do quarto de seu irmão, Keiichiro e acordando ele. Depois de tudo arrumado, Satsuki e seu irmão, acompanhados de Hajime, Reo e Momoko, finalmente saem em direção ao parque...

"Foi muita gentileza sua nos convidar para visitar esse parque de diversões novo! – diz Momoko, sorrindo".

"Ah Momoko, fiz isso pensando nos meus queridos amigos! – diz Satsuki".

"Ah, a minha irmã hoje ta muito contente... o que será que ta acontecendo com ela? – diz Keiichiro, tirando um sarro da irmã e ainda olhando para o Hajime".

"Eu estou muito bem, maninho! – respondeu Satsuki, puxando a orelha de seu irmão".

"Nossa cara, eu quero ver esses brinquedos! Vamos em qual primeiro? Na Montanha Russa ou na grande roda panorâmica? – diz Reo, todo agitado".

"Calma Reo, vamos ter tempo de ir em tudo! – diz Hajime".

"To super curiosa para ver esse parque! Meu pai disse que era perto da escola... Olha lá! Já estou vendo o parque! Vamos! – diz Satsuki, chamando toda a turma".

Quando estão chegando perto do parque, Satsuki e sua turma começam a reconhecer o local. Aquele local não parecia ser alguma novidade para eles, pois lá onde estava o parque, foi o condomínio fantasma! Satsuki se sente meio insegura de primeiro momento, mas logo ela ergue a cabeça e diz "Ah, nada vai estragar esse dia!". A turma olha para Satsuki, e a menina de tranças fica sem graça. No mesmo momento, Hajime chega perto de Satsuki e diz "Fica tranqüila! É só um parque!". Satsuki ouviu o que Hajime disse, e ficou mais tranqüila e depois todos seguiram em direção ao parque. Chegando lá, como era de se esperar, estava uma fila enorme! Satsuki e a turma nem se incomodaram de esperar, mas finalmente, conseguiram entrar no parque. Do outro lado da rua, uma figura aparecia recortada perante as árvores... era Masato.

**Parque de diversões: 10:00h.**

"Cara! É lindo! Gigantesco, maravilhoso...É demais! – diz Reo, todo animado".

"Caramba Satsuki, seu pai que trabalhou nesse projeto do parque? Nossa, ele está de parabéns, viu! Lembre-me de agradecer ele quando eu vê-lo! – diz Hajime".

"Olha isso Hajime, é tudo muito legal aqui! Tem até aqueles carrinhos que andam na água e depois descem molhando nós! – diz Keiichiro, perto do brinquedo".

"É...o Kei, se eu fosse você, eu não ficaria aí perto! – diz Momoko, alertando o menino".

"Ué, por que Momoko? – pergunta Satsuki".

De repente, passa um carrinho em alta velocidade e dá literalmente, um banho em Keiichiro.

"Por isso! Hihihi. – diz Momoko, rindo da cara de bobo que o Keiichiro acabara de fazer".

Todos riem da cena. Aquele dia estava com pinta que seria um dia especial. Pela manhã a turma andou nesse brinquedo que molhou Keiichiro (menos o Keiichiro, que ficou bravo e foi reclamar com o operador do brinquedo), andaram na montanha russa, em brinquedos que lembrar muito aqueles brinquedos que encontramos no Playcenter, como o Evolution, Boomerang, Looping Star e etc. Depois, a turma almoçou e voltou a brincar em alguns brinquedos e barraquinhas. Reo era o mais animado. Parecia uma criancinha. Andou em tudo, brincou nas barracas, viu até um teatrinho! Conforme o tempo ia passando, a turma ia se divertindo mais e mais. No alto de um dos brinquedos, aparece Masato, olhando sempre com um jeito frio. Ele olhava no rosto de cada pessoa no parque e dizia "Hunf! Humanos babacas! Mal sabem o que pode acontecer aqui!". Quando o sol começou a se por, a turma decidiu ir na roda panorâmica. Reo preferiu não ir, pois ele encontrou alguns amigos do colégio e decidiu ir para a farra com eles. Naquele momento, ficara só Satsuki, Hajime, Momoko e Keiichiro.

"E Então, vamos na roda gigante? – pergunta Momoko".

"Ahn... o Momoko, essa roda é mais aconselhada para casais, não acha? – diz Satsuki, toda sem jeito".

"Ah, não tem nada demais ir como amigos, não é Kei? – diz Momoko, olhando para Keiichiro".

"Ah sim, claro! – respondeu Keiichiro, de imediato".

"O que você acha Hajime? – pergunta Satsuki ao garoto".

"E... e...e...eu? Ah... pó...po...por...por mim, ta tudo bem! – diz Hajime, muito envergonhado".

Então a turma seguiu para a roda gigante. As cabines comportariam apenas duas pessoas e para surpresa de Satsuki e de Hajime, Momoko arrastou Keiichiro para a cabine, junto com ela. Satsuki, logo estranhou, mas nem deu a mínima, pois ela entraria numa cabine com Hajime. Hajime estava todo envergonhado também, mas aceitou entrar com Satsuki. A cabine começou a subir, lentamente e logo ela ficara numa altura razoável, boa para ver a cidade.

"Nossa! Olha como a cidade é da hora daqui de cima! – diz Hajime, todo animado".

Satsuki não falava nada. Estava muito tímida. Hajime logo percebeu isso, e também ficou meio sem jeito e se aproximou de Satsuki.

"Satsuki, você ta legal? Se não tiver, eu peço para o cara descer a nossa cabine! – diz Hajime".

"E...eu to bem Hajime! – diz a garota, toda tímida".

Era o momento exato que Satsuki estava esperando. Será que finalmente ela iria conseguir se declarar para Hajime? Ou o próprio Hajime iria fazê-lo? Um olhou no rosto do outro. Ambos ficaram corados, mas Hajime criou coragem e segurou as mãos de Satsuki. Satsuki, começava a sentir seu coração bater mais forte. Será que finalmente iria acontecer o momento tão aguardado por ela? Hajime fechou os olhos e começou a aproximar o seu rosto com o de Satsuki, que estava toda corada e quase fechando os olhos. Finalmente eles iriam se beijar...se não fosse a Satsuki olhar a cabine da frente e ver uma cena que ela jamais imaginaria...nem Hajime acreditou quando viu...era Keiichiro, beijando Momoko (e que beijo!).

"Mais ele... é tão novo! – disse Satsuki, espantada".

"Cara... O Keiichiro e a Momoko...se beijando! – diz Hajime, mais espantado ainda".

Naquele momento, os dois que estavam de mãos dadas, e quase se beijando, logos se separam, muito envergonhados. A roda logo desce e a turma se reúne de novo. Keiichiro é ovacionado por Hajime e Reo, que ficou sabendo da notícia. Satsuki olhou para Momoko e deu um sorriso, e depois perguntou o porque de ela e seu irmão terem se beijado. A noite começava a tomar conta do parque. Mais atrativos vinham tomando conta, como teatro, barraquinhas que vendem comidas exóticas de outros países, barraquinhas de jogos. Depois disso, a turma avistou um brinquedo que ficava bem no finzinho do parque. O local era escuro, e o brinquedo era uma espécie de galpão, que recebera o nome de _The Maze_, ou o Labrinto! Não havia ninguém no local do brinquedo, mas algo fez a turma ir para o local...o algo era Reo.

"Hum...é estranho ter um brinquedo fechado em plena inauguração, não acham? – diz Reo, analisando o lugar".

"Estranho é você querer bancar o intelectual agora, Reo! – diz Hajime, zoando com a cara do amigo".

"Esse brinquedo não tem uma cara de que seja divertido! – diz Keiichiro".

"O que você acha Satsuki? – perguntou Momoko à menina".

"Ah, vamos ver né? Pode ser que a fila esteja lá dentro! – diz Satsuki, toda confiante.

A turma então, decide entrar no _The Maze_. Do lado de fora, aparece Masato, olhando fixamente para a turma e com um olhar frio. "Tolos! Acabaram de se meter na pior encrenca de todas! Quem entra nesse labirinto, jamais sairá dele!" diz Masato. No lado de dentro, a turma se depara com três portas, cada uma, numerada respectivamente como 1,2 e 3.

"Três portas? Onde elas irão dar? – perguntou Hajime"

"Só entrando nelas para ver... Mas é bem provável que saia num labirinto, não é? Pois esse é o nome do brinquedo! – diz Reo".

"Brrrrr... To com calafrios! – diz Keiichiro".

"Ah gente, não vai dar nada de errado! Vamos entrar e pronto, com certeza os funcionários que manutenciam esse brinquedo, devem estar lá, orientando o pessoal! – diz Satsuki".

"Estou com a Satsuki! Quero conhecer esse brinquedo! – diz Momoko".

Finalmente a turma resolve seguir em frente. Reo, que estava bem corajoso, entrou na porta n°1. Momoko, que viu Keiichiro olhando para o nada, pegou ele e levou junto para a porta n°2 (bem daquele jeito "vem e fica quietinho!"). Só sobraram Satsuki e Hajime, que entraram na porta n°3. Logo na entrada de cada porta, havia uma espécie de aviso que dizia "A única maneira de sair do labirinto é atravessando-o! Caso o contrário, ficará preso eternamente!". Reo seguiu em frente na sua porta. Ele começou a seguir rumo, quando se deparou com uma menina... era Myo.

"Oi Myo! Ué, mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Nem vi você no parque! – diz o garoto de óculos a menina, que tinha um olhar sombrio.

Na porta n°2, Keiichiro e Momoko seguem normalmente. O caminho parecia tranqüilo, quando do nada, as luzes começam a piscar...

"Ei Momoko, ta vendo só! Esse brinquedo tava velho! As luzes estão piscando! – diz Keiichiro".

"Ai Kei, acho que alguma coisa vai acontecer. Estou com um mau pressentimento! – diz Momoko ao garoto".

"Ah, nem brinca! – diz Keiichiro, amedrontado".

"Vamos fazer algo para sair daqui! – disse Momoko, seguindo em frente".

"Certo! – disse Keiichiro, também seguindo em frente".

Na porta n°3, Satsuki e Hajime, já estavam andando por uns 5 minutos...

"Ô Satsuki, isso não tem fim? Estamos andando faz um tempão! – diz Hajime, se lamentando".

"Ah, para de ser chorão! Não faze nem 10 minutos que entramos, e você já está reclamando! – diz Satsuki, dando uma bronca no garoto de cabelos escuros".

"Ta bom! Agora me fala, como vamos achar a saída desse labirinto? Ele parece tão tenebroso! – diz Hajime".

"O aviso dizia que para sair, temos que seguir em frente! É fácil! – diz Satsuki".

Só que para a infelicidade de Satsuki e Hajime, como também do resto da turma, aquele labirinto parecia ser amaldiçoado. Reo, já andava há 20 minutos e parecia que ele não saia do mesmo lugar...

"Olha Myo, você ta muito queitinha! Quer me falar algo? – perguntou Reo à garota, que não respondeu nada".

"Grr...olha aqui Myo, fala algo! Já to começando a me irritar! Estou a 20 minutos andando que nem louco, não acho a tal da saída e ainda tenho que ver você aqui calada! Abre esse bico menina! Desembucha algo! – diz Reo, desesperado".

"Jamais saíra do labirinto fantasma! – disse Myo".

"Como é? – perguntou Reo".

"Jamais sairá do labirinto fantasma! – disse Myo, outra vez".

"Hun...tá bom viu, que eu, Reo Kakinomoto, pesquisador de fatos sobrenaturais, não saia de um labirinto fantasma! – disse Reo, batendo no peito".

"JAMAIS SAIRÁ DO LABIRINTO FANTASMA! – gritou Myo".

Reo deu um grito, tão histérico, quanto o de Hajime. O grito foi ouvido por Satsuki, Hajime, Momoko e Keiichiro, que ficaram apreensivos. Na parte em que estavam Satsuki e Hajime, Hajime ouve seu celular tocando... era Reo!

"Hajime, socorro! Esse labirinto é amaldiçoado! – diz Reo, desesperado".

"Reo, não diga asneiras para tentar nos assustar! – diz Hajime".

"To falando sério! A quanto tempo vocês estão andando? – perguntou Reo".

"Uns 20 minutos, por que? – pergunta Hajime, que é interrompido pelo grito de Satsuki.

"O que foi isso? – perguntou Reo".

Vou ver aqui...me liga depois! – diz Hajime, desligando o celular".

Quando Hajime olha para o lado, vê Satsuki, totalmente assustada com a cena que viu. Hajime se deparou com um espelho.

"Que vergonha Satsuki! Com medo de um espelho! – diz Hajime".

"Ha-ji-me... não-olhe-o-es-pe-lho! – diz Satsuki, totalmente assustada".

"Ô Satsuki, para com isso! Você que está me assustando desse jeito! – diz Hajime, que quando olha no espelho, vê uma imagem...a imagem de um garoto, sendo esfaqueado por uma menina...o garoto era ele, e a menina era Satsuki!

Como esperado, Hajime soltou um grito, tão feminino como o de Satsuki e logo fugiu para uma outra direção do labirinto, levando a garota consigo. Na parte em que se localizava Keiichiro e Momoko, a dupla se depara com várias pessoas que diziam "jamais sairão daqui!". Keiichiro pegou na mão de Momoko e saiu correndo com ela para algum lado do labirinto...

"Aiiii, essas pessoas, tão feias e tenebrosas! Por que elas estão aqui? – perguntou Keiichiro, tremendo de medo".

"Será que são espíritos? Ou é algum efeito do brinquedo? – se perguntou Momoko".

"Como efeito do brinquedo? Teve até um que pegou no meu pescoço, você não viu? – disse Keiichiro".

"Nem reparei! Me desculpe Kei! – disse a linda garota ao menino".

"Ok! Desculpas aceitas! Mas como vamos fazer para sair daqui? Estamos andando a tanto tempo e nada! – diz Keiichiro, preocupado".

"Queria saber também, de um modo de sair! Tomara que sua irmã ou o Reo tenham achado a saída! Aí ligamos para eles e perguntamos como saíram! – diz Momoko".

"Certo! – diz Keiichiro".

No trecho de Satsuki e Hajime, a dupla não parava de correr, pois ambos estavam muito assustados com a cena que viram no espelho...

"Agora eu sei porque você tava tão assustada! – disse Hajime".

"Nem me fale! Jamais iria querer que aquilo acontecesse! – disse Satsuki".

"Concordo com você! Mas afinal, o que você viu? – perguntou Hajime".

"Vi você me matando! – disse Satsuki, parando de correr e começando a chorar".

"Ai, que droga! Eu vi a cena acontecendo ao contrário... mas isso não importa! Jamais iríamos nos prejudicar, não é? – disse Hajime, piscando para a menina de olhos verdes e tranças".

"É! Mas eu quero sair daqui! – disse Satsuki".

"Eu também! – disse Hajime".

Satsuki e Hajime começam a trocar olhares. Seria uma boa hora para um se declarar ao outro, quando eles ouvem... "Credo! Se eu fosse diabético, com certeza iria morrer com toda essa melação!"... era Masato. Satsuki e Hajime se assustam com a aparição do menino loiro, mas logo começam a interroga-lo...

"Sabe como sair desse labirinto? – pergunta Hajime".

"E se eu soubesse? Forçaria-me a falar? – diz Masato, ameaçando Hajime".

"Ora seu... – diz Hajime, que quando fecha a mão, é segurado por Satsuki".

"Calma Hajime! O menino, se você apareceu aqui para encher, vai embora! – diz Satsuki".

"Ah, que bonitinho! A menina chorona quer proteger o garotão! Ai ai ai... que lindinho! – diz Masato, tirando um barato de Satsuki e Hajime, que ficaram super vermelhos".

"Fica quieto! – gritam Satsuki e Hajime ao mesmo tempo".

"Bom, vou ajudar dessa vez vai! Tem um modo de vocês saírem! Toma! Pega esse pedaço de linha! – diz Masato, dando à dupla um fio de linha".

"Para que essa linha? – pergunta Hajime".

"Ela vai ajudar vocês a acharem o nó central desse labirinto. Ali provavelmente deve estar a saída! – diz Masato".

"Nó central? – perguntam Satsuki e Hajime".

"Sim, nó central! É o meio do labirinto! – diz Masato".

"E como essa linha funciona? – pergunta Hajime".

"Já não estão querendo saber muito? – diz Masato, irritado".

"Hunf – resmunga Hajime".

"Ta tudo bem, Hajime. Olha Masato... Muito obrigado! Mas me diga... pó que nos ajuda? – pergunta Satsuki ao garoto".

"Ora! Digo e repito! Não devo satisfações a você! – responde Masato, mal - educadamente".

"Ta bom! Vou ligar para a Momoko e para o Reo para avisar da linha e... – diz Satsuki quando foi interrompida por Masato que dizia...

"Eles também já ganharam uma linha! Liguem para eles e explique como ela funciona certo? – diz Masato".

"Ta! – diz Satsuki".

E então, Masato some no meio do labirinto. Satsuki e Hajime ficam sem entender nada sobre o garoto, mas seguram o fio de linha que começa a brilhar e mostrar a direção que deve ser seguida. Logo depois, a dupla acabara de receber uma ligação, era Reo, que contava sobre a linha. Ele disse que a achou no chão, depois que fugiu da Myo. Keiichiro ligou do celular de Momoko para sua irmã e também disse que encontrou a linha, pendurada na parede do labirinto. Então, depois de tudo explicado, todos começaram a seguir o rumo que a linha mostrava. A linha, que se esticava no ar, ia mostrando o caminho. Se havia uma curva, ela dobrava, no caso de reta, ela ficava esticada. Logo logo a turma se encontrou no nó central do labirinto, que parecia um salão espaçoso...

"Até que enfim, chegamos! – diz Keiichiro a Momoko".

"Sim! Olha lá! É o Reo! Ei Reooo! – gritou Momoko".

"Oi turma! – grita Reo, todo animado".

"Olha Momoko, minha irmã também está vindo, e com o Hajime! – diz Keiichiro".

"Gente, está tudo bem com vocês? – pergunta Satsuki, que chega correndo, acompanhada de Hajime".

"Sim! – respondem todos".

Todos se aliviam de um ver a cara do outro. Mas agora a dúvida ficara no ar. Como eles sairiam do labirinto. O nó central não tinha porta nem nada! As saídas só davam para o mesmo lugar de onde a turma veio.

"Legal! O menino fala como chegar, mas esquece de falar como sair! – diz Hajime, irritado".

"Ah não mana! Não quero ficar preso aqui! – diz Keiichiro".

"Calma Keiichiro, nós sairemos daqui sim! – diz Satsuki".

"Ei Satsuki, por que você não olha no livro do seu pai? – pergunta Reo".

"É verdade! Pode ser que tenha algo lá! – diz Momoko".

Satsuki então, pega o livro de dentro da sua mala... ela folheia o livro e consegue achar algo sobre o labirinto. Satsuki lê "04 de agosto! Chamei minha turma para ir no parque de diversões que tinham inaugurado na cidade. Tinha um brinquedo lá, que era uma sensação entre os adolescentes, que se chamava _The Maze_. Chamei a Kayako e o restante de nossos amigos para irmos nesse brinquedo. Estávamos em 5 pessoas. Mei, que estava sozinho, foi na porta numero 1, Tetsuma e Ayame entraram na porta 2 e eu e Kayako na porta 3. Foi horrível. Mei encontrou-se com uma menina dentro do labirinto e quase se deu mal. Tetsuma e Ayame, disseram para mim que viram várias pessoas, que diziam que eles não sairiam de lá. Eu e Kayako, tivemos a pior experiência de todas! Vimos no reflexo de um espelho, uma matando ao outro!. Para a nossa sorte, cada um encontrou uma linha dourada, parecida com aquela da mitologia grega, e conseguiu achar o nó central do labirinto".

"Hum... interessante! Ta muito parecido com o que ocorreu com a gente hoje! – diz Reo".

"É estranho, isso sim! Continua lendo Satsuki! Aí deve ter alguma solução".

"Ok, eu vou continuar! – disse Satsuki. - "Quando achamos o nó central, vimos que parecia uma sala enorme. Nessa sala, havia 5 pontos, situados em direções que formariam uma estrela de 5 pontas. Graças ao conhecimento de Kayako sobre essas coisas, ela nos disse para cada um ficar em um ponto, segurar um objeto pessoal e dizer "liberte-nos!".

Bom, parece fácil, vamos tentar! – diz Momoko".

"Certo – gritam todos".

A tuma então se espalha, cada uma para um ponto indicado. Para os objetos pessoais, Satsuki, pega o próprio livro de seu pai; Keiichiro, as chaves de sua casa; Hajime, seu celular; Reo, seu boné e Momoko, seu laço, que quando foi retirado, mostrou seus longos cabelos lilás!

"Pronto gente, estamos a postos! – diz Satsuki.

A turma se concentra. Eles fecham os olhos e seguram firmemente seus objetos pessoais e gritam "Liberte-nos!". De repente, cada um tem seu corpo envolto por uma luz: Satsuki, por uma luz rosa; Hajime, por uma luz verde; Keichiro, por uma luz azul; Reo, por uma luz amarela e Momoko, por uma luz branca! Essas luzes se combinaram e formaram uma estrela de 5 pontas que tinha um buraco de luz ao centro. A turma logo que percebeu, pulou dentro e finalmente conseguiram sair do labirinto. Do lado de fora, muito aliviados, todos conversam sobre essa louca e assustadora experiência:

"Lembre-me de nunca mais passar por esse lado do parque! – diz Reo".

"Deveria lembrar de te dar uns cascudos! – diz Hajime".

"Bom, agora estamos a salvo! – diz Keiichiro".

"Vamos comemorar, indo a alguma lanchonete gente? – diz Momoko".

"Bom, eu queria comer algo sim! To com uma fome! – diz Satsuki".

"Legal! Vamos à lanchonete perto do colégio! O Reo paga! – diz Hajime, batendo no ombro do amigo".

"O que? – pergunta Reo".

"Claro... foi você que quis entrar no labirinto! Então, vai pagar os lanches como castigo! – diz Satsuki".

"Legal, vamos comer sem gastar nada, né Hajime? – diz Keiichiro, rindo".

"Hihi – sorri Momoko".

Assim, a turma segue até a lanchonete. Perto do brinquedo, Masato observa a turma. "Tiveram sorte dessa vez! Mas garanto que da próxima, não se safarão!" diz o garoto, que sumiria em plena escuridão.

**Galera, me perdoem pela demora da publicação do 3° capítulo. Tive muitos contratempos, tive que viajar forçadamente para o litoral e to publicando a fic hj numa lan house! Bom, mil perdões! Perdão a todos mesmo! Garanto que não atrasarei mais!**

**Desejo a todos um feliz 2006, cheio de coisas muito boas! E torçam para que Histórias de fantasmas não saia do ar! **

**Abraço a todos! GÙH"**


	4. Os Gêmeos Do Mal! O Baile Sombrio!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

Era noite, naquele sábado! O ano: 1968! Um casal de irmãos se encontra no colégio para fazer uma espécie de ritual. "Irmão, é certo o que faremos?", pergunta a menina, que olhava para os lados para averiguar se não havia ninguém, no local mesmo. O irmão responde: "Claro que é certo, minha adorada irmã! Logo, nós, que éramos tão populares no colégio, fomos feitos de idiotas por aquelas duas pessoas! Nos vingaremos deles, irmã! Aqueles que arruinaram a nossa noite, no baile do colégio". Estava tudo pronto para o ritual: velas ao chão, acesas; um circulo mágico desenhado no chão; dois bonecos de pano, com características bem peculiares e duas adagas, que seriam usadas para perfurarem os bonecos. O ritual, de principio parecera ser para fazer uma espécie de ritual vudu, mas a menina carregava consigo, um livro que continha escrituras sobre demônios e como invoca-los, para amaldiçoa-los. Depois de tudo organizado, o menino começou o ritual :

"Peço a vos, mestres das trevas, que sele para sempre as almas dessas duas pessoas! – disse o garoto, jogando o boneco no chão e empunhando a adaga (a menina fazia o mesmo também)".

"Oferecemos aos senhores, o nosso sangue! Amaldiçoe a eles, pelo mal que nos causaram! – disse a garota rasgando o pulso e deixando o sangue escorrer sobre o boneco(o irmão perfurara o seu pulso, para jorrar mais sangue)".

"Em nome de tudo que há de maligno nesse mundo! Consuma-os para sempre! – gritam os dois irmãos, finalmente lançando as adagas no chão e assim, furando os bonecos, simultaneamente".

Naquele momento, o sangue que havia escorrido no chão e nos bonecos, começa a se mover e ao mesmo tempo, contornava o desenho do círculo mágico. Os irmãos viram que a magia estava funcionando e fizeram sinal de positivo, quando uma luz púrpura surgiu no meio do círculo. De dentro dessa luz, saíram dois vultos, que vieram logo de encontro aos irmãos gêmeos. Não houve tempo de reação, o vulto havia roubado as almas do menino e da menina. Um grito ecoou pela noite e depois, um silencio profundo tomou conta daquele lugar!

**4°capítulo: Os gêmeos do mal! O baile sombrio!**

Colégio, 8:00h:

"Bom dia turma!" dizia o senhor Sakata, todo o santo dia! O bom homem parecia feliz hoje. Pois entrariam para a escola, mais dois novos alunos.

"Turma, quero lhes apresentar dois alunos novos, que vieram de Yokohama, para estudarem aqui! – disse o senhor Sakata, chamando um garoto alto, de 1,80, cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis e um jeito de galã".

"Bom dia! Me chamo Kazuki Tachibana! Tenho 16 anos! – diz o garoto, que era elogiado por muitas garotas e não tão elogiado, pelos garotos".

"Droga, só entra homem nessa sala? Que droga! – diz Reo".

"Ta ficando irritante né Reo? Quando vai aparecer uma gatinha? – diz Hajime, cruzando os braços e vendo Satsuki, olhando meio torto para ele".

"Meninos! – diz Satsuki".

"Muito prazer Kazuki, mas você não estava com sua irmã? – pergunta o senhor Sakata ao garoto".

"Ah sim! É que ela é um pouco tímida sabe... – diz Kazuki, rindo um pouquinho e olhando para a porta, acenando – "Vem aqui irmã!" – dizia ele".

Quando a irmã aparece, as coisas ficam bem opostas a primeira reação da classe: agora os meninos babavam e as meninas, ficavam meio emburradas (principalmente Satsuki, que viu Hajime com os olhos brilhando).

"Me desculpa mano! Estava com vergonha! – disse a garota, que parecia ter por volta de 1,70m (altinha ela hein); longos cabelos ruivos, presos por duas presilhas amarelas na frente; olhos azuis e um corpo de fazer inveja a qualquer uma".

"Se apresente por favor... mas imagino que a senhorita é... – disse o senhor Sakata sendo interrompido pela garota".

"Kasumi Tachibana, 16 anos! – disse a garota".

"Muito bem... irmãos Tachibana, hum... deixe me ver... sentem-se na carteira atrás de Aoyama e Miyanoshita! – disse o senhor Sakata apontando para o fundo".

"O que? - diz Satsuki, indignada".

"Hehehe, beleza! – diz Hajime, feliz da vida".

No momento, Satsuki dá um pequeno puxão de orelha em Hajime. Os garotos e garotas da classe ficavam babando por causa dos gêmeos Tachibana. A aula segue normalmente. Bom, não tão normal porque Kasumi, é meio atrapalhada e fazia umas bobeiras, como derrubar todo seu material da mesa e cair de bunda pra cima, mostrando a calcinha e deixando os meninos da sala em alvoroço total. No outro lado do colégio, na sala da turma do 3°colegial, Momoko sente algo estranho... Masato, logo percebe algo, e fica um pouco tenso. "Algo me diz, que alguma coisa ruim, está para acontecer", pensa o garoto, olhando para o alto...quando...

"Senhor Kobashigawa, há algo de interessante no teto da sala, que o senhor queira nos falar? – pergunta o professor, que aparentava ser um velhote".

"Na..nada não professor! Só estava pensando na matéria! É só isso! – responde Masato, todo sem graça".

Momoko, que senta ao lado de Masato, percebeu que, assim como ela, ele havia sentido algo estranho no ar. A garota começa a ficar preocupada, mas logo, passa a preocupação quando ela começa a fazer sua lição e prestar atenção na aula. O dia estava normal. As aulas do primeiro período enfim acabam e entra a hora do almoço:

"Oi mana, vim comer com vocês hoje, posso? – diz uma voz... era Keiichiro".

"Oi Kei, pode sim! – diz a irmã, sorrindo".

"Keiichiro, você precisa ver o mulherão que entrou na nossa classe! – diz Hajime, apontando para Kasumi".

"Cara, que linda! – diz Keiichiro, babando pela menina".

"Quem é linda Kei? – pergunta Momoko, surpreendendo o menino".

"Ah... oi Momoko... hehehe... acontece que estávamos falando sobre jogadas de futebol, né Hajime? – diz Keiichiro, cutucando Hajime".

"Ah sim, claro! – diz Hajime, que era fitado por um olhar meio tenebroso de Satsuki".

"Por que não fala do Kazuki também, Hajime? – pergunta Satsuki, maldosamente".

"Eu hein! Sai pra lá! Gosto de mulher! – diz Hajime".

Enquanto almoçavam, Reo, chega em alto astral, com um papel na mão. Ele entra na classe, fazendo um grande escândalo, mas claro, todo feliz!

"Turma! Turma! Vocês já estão sabendo da novidade? – pergunta Reo, todo alvoroçado".

"Não Reo, o que foi dessa vez? Fantasma da cozinha? Hehehe – diz Hajime, tirando um sarro do amigo".

"Não! Nem tem fantasma nisso! – diz Reo";

"Então fala logo o que é Reo! To curiosa! – diz Satsuki".

"É Reo, queremos saber! – diz Momoko".

"Ok, eu direi! A escola quer arrecadar fundos, para aumentar o prédio! Para isso, como muitos já sabem, o colégio promoveu gincanas e feiras atrativas! – diz Reo".

"Sim, mas qual é a novidade? – pergunta Keiichiro, mordendo um bolinho".

"Ah sim! A escola vai promover um baile beneficente! – diz Reo, gritando para todo mundo ouvir".

"Nossa, um baile! Que legal! – diz Momoko".

"Um baile! Bom, se eu puder, eu vou! – diz Satsuki".

"Ué mana, por que disse isso? Não que ir? – perguntou Keiichiro à irmã".

"Acho que ninguém iria querer andar com uma chorona! – diz uma voz conhecida para os garotos... era Masato, que chagava na sala".

"Ah, é você loiro aguado! – diz Hajime, que parecia estra entediado com a idéia do baile".

"Como é? – diz Masato, irritado".

"Ai, parem vocês dois! – diz Satsuki aos meninos que trocavam farpas com os olhares".

"Você convidou alguém Reo? – pergunta Momoko ao menino de óculos".

"Ah, sim! Sou ligeiro! Chamei a Myo para ir comigo e ela aceitou! – diz Reo, com lágrimas nos olhos de felicidade(sabe, que nem o Keitarô, de Love Hina)".

"Que legal Reo, parabéns! – disse Satsuki, elogiando o amigo".

Naquele mesmo instante que a conversa sobre o baile rondava a classe, os irmãos gêmeos, Kazuki e Kasumi Tachibana, ficam sabendo, e logo resolvem se intrometer na conversa...

"Desculpe-nos a nossa intromissão na conversa de vocês, mas como vai ser esse baile? – pergunta Kazuki a Reo".

"Será um baile comum, com música, comida, bebida e diversão! Simples não? – diz Reo, sorrindo para o garoto ruivo".

"E algum dos garotos já têm par? – pergunta Kasumi, meio envergonhada".

"Eu já tenho! – diz Reo."

"E você, menino que não é da minha classe, mas que é uma gracinha! – pergunta Kasumi a Keiichiro".

"Bem, eu... – diz Keiichiro, sendo interrompido".

"Ele vai comigo, né Kei? – diz Momoko, que interrompeu Keiichiro".

"Ah! Que pena... bem, outra hora eu penso em quem convidar! – diz Kasumi".

Em meio toda a conversa, Kazuki, olhou para o rosto de Satsuki, que estava dando uma bronca em Hajime e Masato por estarem com briguinhas bobas. O garoto ruivo olha com frieza, mas depois, volta seu olhar a sua irmã e diz "Vamos maninha, vamos deixar a turma terminando o almoço deles". Os irmãos somem em meio a turma. Terminado o almoço, a classe se reorganiza para o segundo período. Masato, Keiichiro e Momoko, que não são da mesma sala da turma, voltam conversando no corredor. Primeiro se despedem de Keiichiro e depois, Masato puxa conversa com Momoko:

"Ei, Koigakubo! – diz Masato".

"Pode me chamar de Momoko, Masato! O que houve? – diz Momoko".

"Se eu fosse você, ficaria em alerta com aqueles gêmeos! Eles não são flor que se cheire!" – diz Masato".

"Por que diz isso? – pergunta Momoko".

"Não fui com a cara deles! – diz Masato".

"Masato... me responde uma coisa. Por que aqui no colégio você é tão educado (as vezes meio chato) e quando está fora, você fica tão ruim? – pergunta Momoko ao garoto loiro".

"Não sei te dizer! Já tem um tempo que isso acontece comigo! Nem meus pais sabem ao certo que é! – diz Masato, com uma cara meio entristecida. – "Bom, vamos logo! A aula já deve ter começado!", completou o menino".

"Ta! – diz Momoko, vendo a tristeza do garoto".

As aulas voltam ao seu ciclo. Terminando a aula, a turma volta normalmente. Cada um vai para seu lar, viver sua vidinha de sempre.

Casa dos Miyanoshita, 18:30h

"Crianças, cheguei! – diz uma voz grossa, que pertence ao pai de Satsuki e Keiichiro, Reiichiro".

"Oi papai! Como o senhor está? – diz Keiichiro".

"Bem! Ué, cadê a sua irmã! – pergunta Reiichiro ao filho".

"To aqui na cozinha pai! – grita Satsuki".

"Oi filha! Eu ia fazer o jantar hoje, mas já que você está com a mão na massa... o que teremos? – pergunta o pai de Satsuki, tirando o blazer do paletó e colocando-o na cadeira".

"Não se preocupa papai! O senhor deve estar cansado! O que você vai querer hoje? Peixe ou porco? – pergunta Satsuki ao pai".

"Quero os dois! – diz Keiichiro, interferindo a conversa".

"Ah seu bobo! Vai ficar gordo se comer muito! – diz Satsuki, dando bronca no irmão".

"Faça o que você preferir filha! Sua comida é ótima como sempre! – diz Reiichiro".

"Ai papai! Para de me deixar sem jeito! – diz Satsuki vermelha".

O telefone toca na casa dos Miyanoshita. Reiichiro atendeo telefone... era Momoko, que começava a falar sobre Masato e o que ele tinha dito à ela sobre os gêmeos:

"Não sei por que ele se preocupa com os gêmeos? Eles parecem pessoas normais! – diz Satsuki à amiga, no telefone".

"Mas ele me pareceu preocupado. Ah, e por falar nisso Satsuki, descobri algo sobre ele, sabia? – diz Momoko".

"É? O que? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Ele não é mal-educado por natureza! Ele disse que é algo que nem ele mesmo sabe! Você acredita? – pergunta Momoko".

"Ah Momoko! Você viu como ele nos tratou naqueles dias? Claro que não! – diz Satsuki".

"Não sei não! Talvez ele seja assim, por que tem poucos amigos! – diz Momoko".

"Pode ser! Amiga, vou ter que desligar! Vou terminar de preparar o jantar aqui! Até mais!".

"Até mais! – diz Momoko, desligando o telefone".

Satsuki também desliga e volta a preparar o jantar. Com o janta pronto, todos estão na mesa comendo, quando Keiichiro solta: "Pai, vai ter um baile na escola, sabia?". A notícia fez Reiichiro engasgar. Ele riu da situação, mas ao mesmo tempo, ficou meio entristecido. Lembrou-se do dia em que ele e Kayako brigaram pela primeira vez e que tinha sido justamente num bailinho da escola. Mas aquilo na iria ablá-lo. Ele foi logo de cara conversar com o Keiichiro, que contara que Momoko havia o convidado para o baile. Ele riu, mas ao mesmo tempo, notou um olhar meiu triste de Satsuki. "O que foi filha? Não vai ao baile?", perguntou Reiichiro à filha, que preferiu não responder. Depois do jantar, e de ter arrumado tudinho no seu devido lugar, Satsuki vai ao seu quarto (que hoje era somente dela, pois Keiichiro cresceu e seu pai fez um quarto só para ele) e sai na varanda. Lá, ela sente a brisa da noite em seu rosto. "Que delícia!" diz ela, sentindo a brisa. Ela gostava de fazer isso, toda a noite. Seus olhos verdes por um minuto, miraram a janela do quato da casa ao lado, ou seja, de Hajime. Ela olha para a janela, na esperança de vê-lo, mas essa não vem a tona. Ela se debruça no parapeito da varanda, e fica pensando, no tanto que seria bom se o Hajime a convidasse para o baile. "Por que eu mesma não o convido? Não tem nada demais em uma mulher convidar um homem para o baile!" diz Satsuki. Ela olha mais uma vez para a janela, e sorri e manda um beijinho dizendo "Boa Noite Hajime!". Na janela da casa do menino, Hajime, estava atrás da cortina, espiando Satsuki. Ele sorriu e retribuiu o boa noite de Satsuki, pensando que seria uma ótima idéia chama-la para o baile. No dia seguinte, no colégio, na hora do almoço, Satsuki está sentada na mesma mesa de Myo, conversando com a garota sobre o baile...a Myo parecia muito feliz

"Vai ser muito divertido Satsuki! Convida o Hajime para ir com você vai? – diz Myo, incentivando a amiga a levar Hajime".

"Não sei se ele iria querer! Mas posso tentar, não é? – diz Satsuki, tímida".

"Ah Satsuki! Claro que ele aceitaria! Vocês se conhecem há 5 anos! E sem contar que ele ta uma gracinha, hihi! Olha, se o Reo não tivesse me convidado, eu iria convidar ele! – diz Myo, olhando para Hajime, que não era mais aquele menininho de 10 anos, e sim um jovem de 16, que chamava a atenção de muitas garotas".

"É, ele é bem bonitinho mesmo! – diz Satsuki, com um olhar apaixonado".

"Ahá! Eu sabia! Você gosta dele! Chama ele então, menina! – diz Myo".

"Que...que..que...?Ah Myo, você sabe! Somos só amigos... bons amigos! – diz Satsuki, vermelha e sem graça".

"Sei! Olha, chama ele logo! Depois do Keita, ele é um dos meninos mais cobiçados não só da nossa classe, mas do colégio! – diz Myo".

"Ta legal! – diz Satsuki".

No outro lado da sala, Hajime conversava com Keita e Reo, sobre mulheres, esportes e... mais mulheres (em especial, a ruiva Kasumi):

"Rapaz, mas que mulherão é essa Kasumi, não acha? – diz Hajime".

"Ela é bem gatinha mesmo! – diz Keita".

"Gatinha é pouco! Ela é um avião! – diz Reo, babando".

"E aí, Keita, chama ela para ir ao baile com você! – diz Hajime, dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo".

"Até chamaria, mas... – diz Keita".

"Mas o que Keita? – pergunta Reo".

"Já fui convidado, e aceitei! A Aya me chamou, e eu aceitei, para não ter confusão! hehehe – diz Keita, rindo".

"Rapaz, confusão tu vai criar quando aquele monte de mulher souber disso! – diz Hajime".

"Relaxa, está tudo sobre controle! E você Hajime? Com quem vai? – pergunta Keita ao jovem de cabelos escuros".

"Ah, eu...bem... Não sei se eu vou! Sabe como é né... não danço bem, hehehe! – diz Hajime, com um sorriso amarelo. Veio nele, uma lembrança...o dia em que ele se declarou para a Momoko. Curiosamente, no dia, teria um baile, e ele na época tinha 13 anos, e estava perdidamente louco pela Momoko, só que veio a tona a tristeza. Ele levara um fora da menina de cabelos lilás, não por que ela não gostava dele, e sim porque sabia que ele realmente gostava de outra pessoa".

"O Hajime... que é isso? Chama alguém para ir... Olha lá a Satsuki! Chama ela! – diz Reo, convencendo o amigo a tomar a iniciativa".

"Hum... quem sabe... mas como amigos não é? – diz Hajime, meio tímido".

"Isso fica a seu critério, Hajime! – diz Reo".

"Chama ela cara, para de ser tímido! – diz Keita".

"Ta legal! Mas não agora! Vamos dar uma voltinha antes! – diz Hajime, chamando os dois amigos".

Os três amigos saem da sala, sem notar que estavam sendo observados por Kazuki e Kasumi. Kazuki tinha um olhar meio frio e irritado, olhando para Hajime. Já Kasumi, olhava Satsuki como se ela fosse o diabo em pessoa. Sentia raiva e queria fazer algo...

"Irmão, não sei o porque, mas to com uma raiva dessa garota de tranças! – diz Kasumi".

"Ora irmã, fica tranqüila... vou aprontar uma aqui! Aquele moleque de cabelo preto, pelo que me contaram, tem uma faminha de querer olhar a calcinha dela né? – diz Kazuki".

"Irmão, como você sabe disso? – pergunta Kasumi".

"Fontes minha adorada irmã, fontes valiosas me contaram isso! – diz Kazuki".

"Sei... e o que você vai fazer? Levantar a saia dela e jogar a culpa nele? – pergunta Kasumi ao irmão".

"Pode ser! Vou fazer esses dois brigarem sabe... eles me lembram um casal sabe... que me irritou muito! – diz Kazuki".

"Irmão, cuidado! E se ela perceber que foi você? – pergunta Kasumi".

"Ela nem imaginará que fui eu...além do mais, pelo que me falaram, ela acredita que só ele faz essas coisas! – diz Kazuki". "Bem maninha, vou lá!".

"Ta bom! Vou aproveitar e chamar o gatinho do "namoradinho" dela, hihih". – diz Kasumi, rindo".

Kazuki se dirige até Satsuki. Ele vê a garota de pé, conversando com outras meninas, e vai até elas, de mansinho, sem deixar ninguém percebe-lo. Ele chega perto de Satsuki, e de imediato levanta a saia da garota, mostrando a calcinha da menina(que era vermelha). Satsuki dá um grito altíssimo, que a escola toda ouve. Hajime e os outros meninos entram na classe para ver o que tava havendo:

"O que houve? Satsuki, Ta tudo bem? – pergunta Hajime, que é surpreendido por um tapão violento no rosto".

"Seu... seu... tarado! – diz Satsuki, chorando muito".

"Ahn? O que? Pirou muié? Do que você ta falando? E por que me bateu? – pergunta Hajime".

"Não se finja de inocente! – grita Satsuki".

"Não to fingindo nada! – retruca Hajime".

No corredor, perto da sala, Momoko, Masato e Keiichiro vinham conversando. Masato finalmente fizera amizade com Momoko e Keiichiro, e estavam conversando sobre o tal baile, quando são surpreendidos por uma multidão agitada, que comentava sobre uma briga. Keiichiro e Masato, foram logo averiguar a briga, seguidos pela Momoko... e para a surpresa deles, quem estavam quase brigando era Satsuki e Hajime...Satsuki estava sendo segurada pelas amigas e Hajime era apartado por Reo e Keita...

"Você ta maluca menina! Eu nem estava por perto, e você vem me falara que eu fiz isso! – diz Hajime, muito irritado".

"Mentiroso! Além de tarado é mentiroso! – retruca Satsuki, chorando".

"O que está havendo aqui? – pergunta Keiichiro, apartando a briga".

"Sua irmã pirou, Keiichiro! Ela vem me falara que eu levantei a saia dela na frente de todo mundo! – diz Hajime, indignado".

"Você fez isso sim, seu atrevido! – diz Satsuki, muito irritada".

"Hajime, você fez isso? – pergunta Momoko".

"Pela milésima vez... NÃO FUI EU! – grita Hajime".

FOI SIM! EU SEI QUE FOI VOCÊ! – retruca Satsuki".

"Você sabe se foi ele mesmo? Não acuse os outros sem saber! – diz Reo".

"Ah Reo, não é justo! Todo mundo conhece essa mania do Hajime! Não é de hoje! – diz Myo ao garoto".

"Não importa Reo! Sabe... pensava que ele era uma pessoa legal, mas ele não passa de um mentiroso, tarado! – diz Satsuki". As palavras da menina pareceram irritar de vez o menino que retrucou...

"Olha aqui Satsuki! Já que não quer acreditar em mim, ta beleza, ok? Faz o seguinte... não olha para a minha cara, nunca mais! Estava até querendo chamar você para o baile, mas vi que não posso contar com uma menina maluca, chorona e horrorosa! – diz Hajime desabafando".

Pronto. Aquelas palavras silenciaram todo mundo. Keiichiro, Reo, Momoko, Keita, Myo e até mesmo Masato, ficaram pasmos. Hajime maltratou alguém. Muitas pessoas que o conheciam sabiam que ele era meio arteiro quando moleque, mas sempre foi um bom rapaz e que jamais maltrataria ou falaria algo ruim de alguém. Mas aquelas palavras dirigidas a Satsuki, detonaram a garota. Seus olhos começaram se encher de lágrimas e com muita raiva, Satsuki se dirige a Hajime e lhe dá um outro tapa, mas esse, mais violento, fazendo o menino cair no chão. Ela não fala nada e sai da sala, chorando muito, e seguida por Momoko e outras meninas. Hajime, que estava se levantando, é encarado friamente pelos amigos, com exceção de Reo:

"Cara, eu acredito em você! Sei que você não fez isso! – diz Reo ao menino".

"De que adianta agora? Ela me odiará para sempre! – diz Hajime, entristecido".

"Ora, por que não pede desculpas à ela? – pergunta Reo".

"Não, não pedirei! Ela quem deve se desculpar! Eu não fiz nada a ela e ela me bate? – diz Hajime".

"Faça como quiser! – diz Reo, levantando o amigo".

Depois da confusão, as aulas voltaram ao normal. Bem, nem tanto. Hajime, e Satsuki não estavam mais na sala. Hajime, foi para a enfermaria, pois o impacto do tapa foi tão forte, que fez ele cair e machucar a mão. Satsuki, foi embora para a casa. Ela chorava muito, não só por ter sido ofendida, mas por quem a ofendeu. Ela jamais imaginaria que Hajime falasse algo daquele tipo para ela. Satsuki se trancou em seu quarto e ficou lá até anoitecer. Nem mesmo seu pai, conseguiu faze-la ficar feliz. Keiichiro também tentou anima-la, mas de nada adiantou, pois a garota ficou muito deprimida. Já na casa ao lado, Hajime aparece na varanda de sua casa, coma mão enfaixada e um curativo no rosto, bem onde Satsuki lhe bateu. Ele também estava muito triste, mas queria superar isso. Ele pensou consigo mesmo "Vou convida-la, mesmo assim! Aí eu peço desculpas à ela! É melhor, se não o Reo vai me encher o saco!". No outro dia, a turma se encontra para ir ao colégio, menos Hajime, que preferiu não acompanha-los, pois saberia que sua presença após o ocorrido, iria deixar Satsuki mais chateada. Satsuki estava ainda triste, mas Momoko e Myo, tenatavam a animar. Keiichiro e Reo também faziam o possível. Por um outro lado, Hajime, andava sozinho. Ele estava pensativo, quando este é surpreendido por Masato:

"É garotão! Eu vi tudo! – diz Masato".

"Ah não, até você! Será que alguém vai acreditar em mim? – diz Hajime".

"Eu acredito em você! Sei que tu não farias tal coisa! – diz Masato, sorrindo?".

"Valeu cara! Pelo menos alguém! – diz Hajime, aliviado, mas triste ainda".

"Vamos garotão, bola pra frente! Vai lá e convida ela, como um pedido de desculpas, o que acha? – fala Masato ao menino".

"Ta legal! – diz Hajime".

As aulas começam. Satsuki, por estar muito irritada, deprimida e chateada com Hajime, preferiu sentar junto com Myo, e Reo assim, sentou-se com Hajime. Hajime, não parecia, mas estava do mesmo jeito que Satsuki. Num pequeno papinho entre amigos, Reo diz a Hajime como chegar perto de Satsuki, mas sem dar conta que Kasumi estava ouvindo a conversa dos dois. Mas a distração de Kasumi foi tanta que ela caiu da cadeira e chamou a atenção da classe. "Está tudo bem, senhorita Tachibana?" perguntou o senhor Sakata, enquanto a menina acenava com a mão e dava um sorrisinho, ao mesmo tempo olhando para Hajime.

"Irmão, deu tudo certo! Nem acredito, hihi! – diz Kasumi, rindo".

"Calma minha irmã... agora vem a minha parte! – diz Masato".

O primeiro período de aula passa rapidamente. No intervalo, os alunos estão conversando. Hajime e Reo estão conversando, quando chega Kasumi...

"Oi Aoyama! Posso conversar com você... a sós? – pergunta a menina de longos cabelos ruivos, que olhou feio para Reo, como um sinalzinho para que ela e o menino fiquem a sós".

"Ah... é claro! Mas me chame de Hajime! Você é a Kasumi, certo? – pergunta Hajime".

"Hihi.. Isso mesmo! Kasumi Tachibana! Eu vi que você ta bem trisitinho hoje... o que houve? – pergunta Kasumi".

"Não é nada! – diz Hajime, virando o rosto, para esconder a tristeza".

"Como não é nada? Você não engana ninguém com esse belo rostinho... não quero ver esse rostinho bonito desse jeito! – diz Kasumi, pegando no queixo de Hajime".

No outro lado da sala, Satsuki via a cena. Mesmo depois da briga, ela ficou numa ciumeira danada. Ela não gostava da idéia de ver o Hajime com aquela menina. Enquanto conversava com Kasumi, Hajime olhou para Satsuki, mas nem deu muito a mínima. A garota ficou uma pilha de nervos. Kasumi viu que Satsuki estava com ciúmes, e resolveu então falar em voz alta: "Hajime, você vai ao baile comigo, não é?" . Todo mundo ouviu! Satsuki dá um gritão de "O QUÊ?". A turma toda olha para a cara de Satsuki, que fica muito envergonhada. Hajime, nem liga e fala bem alto que aceita o convite, deixando Satsuki furiosa. Satsuki sai da sala para tomar água, quando essa encontra Kazuki:

"Então, está irritada ainda com o Hajime? – pergunta Kazuki".

"Hunf... Não é da sua conta! – diz Satsuki".

"Olha, se eu puder ajudar você, é só me pedir, ok? – diz Kazuki".

"Não preciso de sua ajuda e... – diz Satsuki sendo interrompida por...Hajime!".

"O Satsuki, a aula vai começar e ... o que você ta fazendo com esse cara´? – pergunta Hajime, bravo a garota".

"Ah, eu estava aceitando o convite dele para o baile, sabe! – diz Satsuki, ironicamente e deixando Hajime irritado, ainda mais, pegando nos braços de Kazuki".

Hajime entra bravo para dentro da sala. As aulas voltam ao normal. Bom, nem tanto, porque do lado de fora da classe, Kazuki e Kasumi conversavam:

"Conseguimos irmã! Logo logo, estaremos mais fortes, hahahahaha! – diz Kazuki, rindo".

"Isso mesmo, irmão! Vamos nos alimentar com o ódio deles! – diz Kasumi".

Por um momento, eles mudam de forma. Passam a ficar com uma aparência horrenda, como a de um zumbi que acabara de levantar da cripta. Seus cabelos, de ruivos, passaram para um cor bem acizentada. Eles riam. Riam muito, mas não se deram conta que atrás de uma pilastra, estava Masato, escondido e vendo a cena. "Como imaginei! Preciso informa-los logo!" diz Masato, saindo de trás da pilastra e voltando para a classe.

Sábado, 19:00h, casa dos Miyanoshita

"Cara, eu odeio terno e gravata! Quem foi o fresco que inventou isso? Já não basta no colégio, agora em festinhas também? – diz Keiichiro, reclamando".

"Ah filhão, você ta bem! Cadê a sua irmã? – pergunta Reiichiro ao filho".

"Ta se arrumando ainda! Ô Satsuki, anda logo! – grita Keiichiro".

"Já vou! – diz Satsuki.

Satsuki aparecera ao pai e ao irmão, vestindo uma espécie de casaco branco. Ela queria fazer uma surpresinha para o par. Os irmãos vão para o baile. Na casa ao lado, Hajime, já estava arrumado. Ele pensava em Satsuki , em se estava fazendo certo em ir ao baile com Kasumi e o por que de Satsuki convidar Kazuki. Hajime levanta a cabeça e sai para o baile. Ele olha o céu estrelado e pensa no quão está bonita a noite.

Em frente a escola, várias pessoas vão chegando ao baile. Seria um baile beneficente, por isso, poderia ir quem quisesse, claro que só entrariam pagando. A turma toda ia chegando. Primeiro Reo, acompanhado de Myo; depois Masato, com uma menina de cabelos azuis. Keita apareceria com Aya mais tarde e deu-se início ao baile. Muita musica, comida e diversão. A turma parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Em uma mesa, Hajime, Reo e Keita estavam conversando:

"Tomara que toquem logo uma musiquinha romântica. Quero dançar junto da Myo! – diz Reo, vermelhinho".

"Para de sonhar acordado Reo, vai lá e dança com ela agora! – diz Keita".

"Ta bom, vou lá! – diz Reo".

"Hajime, você ta legal, cara? – pergunta Keita, vendo Hajime, com uma cara de tacho".

"To sim, Keita! To aguardando a Kasumi! – diz Hajime".

No momento em que Hajime terminou de falar, apareceu Kasumi. Ela estava vestida com um lindo vestido azul. Em seus cabelos, as mesmas presilhas amarelas, uma de cada lado. Ela estava perfeita. Hajime logo ficou animado e disse "Quer saber! Vamos agitar!". Ele se levantou e pegou a menina para dançar. No mesmo momento, ele se encontra com Kazuki, que estava com um terno azul. "Ora ora, o senhor calcinha veio ao baile? Isso vai ser divertido!" disse Kazuki, ironicamente para Hajime, que ficou bravo, mas foi apartado pela irmã de Kazuki, Kasumi. Hajime levou Kasumi para a pista de dança, quando viu que Keiichiro estava entrando no salão, acompanhado de Momoko. Keiichiro estava normal, de terno e gravata, enquanto Momoko, vestia um lindo vestido de cor púrpura, com brilantes. Vários garotos babavam só de ver a Momoko. Ao ver os dois amigos, Hajime deduziu que Satsuki também viria. E quando ele menos esperava, Satsuki apareceu. Ela que estava de casaco antes, tirou ele e revelou um lindo vestido rosa, com uma flor branca no decote. Seus cabelois, que eram amarrados por tranças, agora se encontravam soltos. Junto ao penteado, tinha uma presilha, em formato de coração. Realmente Satsuki estava linda! Não teve um ser do sexo masculino que não reparou nela. Ela chamava atenção até mesmo das meninas! Kasumi ficou muito irritada ao ver a cena e logo agarrou Hajime:

"Hunf... o que essazinha tem que ta todo mundo olhando? – pergunta Kasumi".

"Ela ta linda! – diz Hajime, com os olhos brilhando".

"Engraçadinho! – diz Kasumi, beliscando a bunda de Hajime que dá um pulo".

Satsuki, que estava conversando com Kazuki, viu Hajime abraçado com Kasumi e ficou irritada. Seus olhos pareciam pegar fogo, quando viu a garota beliscando o bunda de Hajime:

"Que menina mais atrevida! Folgada! Aproveitadora! – diz Satsuki, muito brava".

"Calma minha adorada amiga! Não fique brava por causa do tarado! – diz Kazuki".

"NÃO ESTOU BRAVA! – gritou Satsuki, para Kazuki, que ficou espantado".

"Ta bom! Vem, vamos dançar! – diz Kazuki, levando ela para a pista".

Tudo corria bem no baile. Todo mundo se divertindo, dançando, comendo. Parecia que tudo iria ficar legal. Reo, Myo Keiichiro e Momoko se deparam com Masato, que carregava consigo, uma espada. Todo mundo que via Masato com uma espada, logo se assustava. "Para que essa espada, Masato?" peerguntou Keiichiro. Masato diz que ele é mestre de kendô e que antes de ir para o baile, o pai dele disse para lecar essa espada. Ninguém entende o porque, nem mesmo Masato, mas logo, voltam ao normal e começam a conversar. Masato olha para a pista de dança e vê Hajime com Kasumi e Satsuki com Kazuki. Ele pensa consigo mesmo "Tenho que dar um jeito de fazer um desses dois vir falar comigo! Tenho que contar para eles sobre esses gêmeos!". O clima estava dos melhores: A musica acabava, e o pessoal pedia mais! Rolou de tudo: Dance, rock, techno. O povo dançou até se cansar, e aí chegou a hora da músiquinha romântica e lenta. Cada um que estava com seu par, foi dançar. Masato pegou seu par e foi; Keiichiro foi a força, convencido por Momoko; Reo e Myo já esatavm juntos. Do outro lado do salão, estavam Hajime e Kasumi e Satsuki e Kazuki. Mas ambos não se olhavam.

"Parece que ela está gostando de dançar com meu irmão! – diz Kasumi".

"O que isso importa? Vamos, vamos dançar coladinho! – diz Hajime".

Do outro lado:

"Huuunnf... O Hajime é um pervertido mesmo! Olha como ele ta agarrado com aquela garota! – diz Satsuki, mordida de ciúmes".

"Deixa eles! Vamos curtir a nossa dança! – diz Kazuki, pegando Satsuki pela cintura".

Hajime viu a cena e ficou muito irritado. Quando a música estava acabando, Kasumi fitou um olhar maligno de longe... era Masato! Logo a menina começou a se sentir mal. "Ei, Kasumi, você ta bem?" peguntou Hajime a garota, que dizia "Não..aqui não!". Hajime ficou sem entender nada, mas levou a garota até a enfermaria lá, e a deixou descansando na cama, e logo, foi procurar socorro. Era a hora perfeita que Masato estava procurando. Ele seguiu Hajime e a garota até a enfermaria e quando viu o garoto saindo, logo gritou "Ei Hajime!". O garoto parou e olhou para trás, e viu Masato:

"O que você quer? – perguntou Hajime ao garoto loiro".

"Cara, não sei se você vai acreditar em mim! Mas você e a Satsuki estão em perigo! – diz Masato".

"Por que diz isso? – pergunta Hajime".

"Esses dois... Kazuki e Kasumi... ai cara, não sei como te falar! – diz Masato".

"Fala logo cara! To me irritando! – diz Hajime".

"Kazuki e Kasumi são fantasmas! – diz Masato". Hajime ri!

"Ahahaha Pare com essa bobagem! Poderia até acreditar que aquele paspalho do Kazuki é um fantasma, mas a Kasumi? Ela é muito gata, tu não percebe? Como ela pode ser fantasma? – diz Hajime, ainda rindo um pouco".

"Olha aqui, seu imbecil! Vai lá na enfermaria e dá uma olhadinha naquela menina então! – diz Masato, irritado e pegando Hajime pela gola da camisa".

"Hun.. ta OK! Vamos lá vai! – diz Hajime.

A dulpa Hajime e Masato seguem em direção a enfermaria. Quando eles entram lá, vêem que Kasumi não está mais na cama. Ela apareceria de pé, em frente a janela.

"Ah Kasumi, que bom que você ta bem! Vamos voltar! – diz Hajime, indo em direção à ela, quando este é parado por Masato".

"Não vai! Olha pra ela! – diz Masato".

Quando Hajime olha melhor para Kasumi, ele vê a garota, com os olhos esbranquiçados. Ele leva um baita de um susto, com direito a gritinho. A garota começa a levitar e vai em direção à Hajime e Masato. "Ora querido, não fico bem assim?" diz a garota, que se revelava ser um fantasma. Masato e Hajime testemunhariam a mutação da garota, que aos poucos, se mostrava na forma que Masato viu, no dia anterior. A fantasma começava a brilhar, emanando uma luz púrpura. Logo ela parte para cima dos garotos e a enfermaria explode.

O barulho foi ouvido por todos que estava no salão da escola, mesmo com a música estando alta. Muita gente começou a se desesperar. Keita e Aya, assim como muitas pessoas, saíram correndo de medo. Reo e Myo, que estavam na pista, levam um baita susto, mas ficam no lugar. Keiichiro e Momoko ficam atentos a tudo. Momoko diz a Keiichiro que estava sentindo algo estranho. Enquanto isso, Satsuki e Kazuki, nem ligavam, continuavam a dançar. Satsuki tinha um olhar meio vazio. Parecia ela estar sob uma espécie de encanto. Kazuki ri e logo dispara "hahahaha, finalmente conseguirei a minha vingança!". Keiichiro ouve o garoto gritando e logo corre para cima dele:

"Ei cara, do que você está falando? – pergunta Keiichiro".

"Não vê! Me vingarei de todos que tentam roubar o meu brilho e o da minha irmã! Já consegui esse feito essa semana! E hoje ele se conclui, hahahaha! – diz Kazuki, vendo que os outros amigos estavam chegando".

"Kei, está tudo bem? – pergunta Momoko".

"Ta sim, Momoko! Quero saber de você Kazuki... que vingança é essa? – diz Keiichiro ao ruivo Kazuki".

"Simples! Eu e minha irmã odiamos gente que é mais popular que nós! Somos belos, merecemos toda a atenção! – diz Kazuki, tendo uns "tiques".

"Mas a Satsukie o Hajime não são populares! Eles são normais, como qualquer um! – diz Momoko".

"Não no seu tempo, menina! Esses dois me lembram muito Kayako e Reiichiro! – diz Masato, com o cabelo mudando de cor".

"Olha gente, o cabelo dele! – diz Reo".

"Finalmente, me vingarei pelo que aqueles dois fizeram a mim e a minha irmã no passado! – diz Kazuki, finalmente revelando-se em forma de zumbi-fantasma".

A turma leva um susto danado e o fantasma parte para cima deles, quando este é surpreendidos por Masato e Hajime, que estavam com suas roupas um pouco rasgadas, fuigindo da fantasma Kasumi. Masato salta em direção ao fantasma Kazuki e dá um chutão nele, jogando ele longe. Hajime, vai verificar como os amigos estão e logo vê Satsuki, que tinha um olhar diferente, inexpressivo e sem sentimento. Ele fica desesperado, mas tenta acordar a garota de qualquer jeito. "Vamos Satsuki, sou eu, o Hajime! Vai acorda! Quero me desculpar pelo que aconteceu! Vamos Satsuki, acorda!" dizia Hajime, deseperado, quase chorando. Foi aí, que ele se ligou, que uma coisa faria ela sair desse transe... ele beliscou a bunda de Satsuki! Ela despertou com o beliscão, e logo em seguida já revidou um belo soco, na cara do garoto. Ela se pergunta sobre o que está acontecendo e vê que o salão começou a virar um campo de batalha! Tudo estava destruído. Os fantasmas queriam, porque queriam, acabar com Satsuki e Hajime! Nisso, Masato aparece, já empunhando a espada. Satsuki se assusta ao ver a arma do menino e também ao ver o fantasma, mas prestou atenção no que o garoto disse:

"Olha Satsuki, eu e o Hajime vamos distrair os fantasmas, enquanto você tira os outros daqui e procura um jeito de fazer esses dois aí dormirem, certo? – disse Masato à menina".

"Tá legal! – diz Satsuki, que olhou para Hajime, meio triste, mas foi de encontro aos amigos para resgata-los. Mas está antes ouve Hajime".

"Ei Satsuki! – diz o garoto, meio sem jeito". A garota olha para ele e pergunta o que foi".

"Diz Hajime, o que foi? – disse Satsuki, com pressa".

"Boa sorte lá! – diz Hajime, com um sorriso".

Satsuki fica agradecida, mas ainda está chateada com, o menino. Ela consegue livrar todos seus amigos de dentro do salão. Logo, ela volta e pensa "Quem são aqueles dois fantasmas?". Chegando no salão, ela se depara com Masato saindo no maior coro com Kazuki(fantasma) e Hajime, tenatndo parar Kasumi(fantasma), jogando cadeiras nela. Nada adiantava. Então Satsuki pegou em sai bolsa, o livro de seu pai, para procurar algo sobre os fantasmas. Mas antes de começar a ler, ela se assusta ao ver Masato, sendo arremessado contra a parede, perto dela. Ele logo explica, quando a vê:

"Vai menina! Procura logo! – diz Masato, se levantando e indo para cima do fantasma".

"Ta...ta bom! – diz Satsuki, que estava apavorada".

Enquanto Satsuki procurava no livro, Masato se levantava e ia para cima do fantasma:

"Tolo, por que luta pelos humanos? Pensei que os odiava! – pergunta o fantasma a Masato".

"Eu ainda os odeio! Mas odeio mais ainda, fantasmas malvados e aproveitadores! – diz Masato, tentando golpear o fantasma coma espada, mas sem sucesso, pois a fantasma de Kasumi interferiu o ataque, após ter derrubado Hajime".

Satsuki procurava desesperadamente no livro algo sobre esses dois fantasmas e finalmente ela acha algo. "Achei! Sábado: Eu chamaria Kayako para ir comigo ao baile, se ela não tivesse brigado comigo! Ela acha que eu levantei a saia dela só para ver a calcinha (Satsuki pensou "Poxa, até você papai!"), mas não foi! Um menino diz ter visto Kazuki Tachibana, um garoto ruivo que tinha uma irmã gêmea chamada Kasumi, levantando a saia dela. Percebi que eles eram meio estranhos, mas nem dei tanta a mínima. Fui convidado por Kasumi para ir ao baile, e tive que agüentar a cena de Kazuki com Kayako! Depois de uma discussão com a Kasumi, eu larguei ela e saí. Kayako estava do lado de fora do salão, quando eu saí! Ela chorava muito e dizia que o Kazuki queria se aproveitar dela! Fiquei irritado e fui tirar satisfação e acabei brigando com ele. Deixei ele e a irmã dele irritados, quando entrei e comecei a dançar com Kayako e assim, eles foram embora". Satsuki ficou um pouco preocupada, pois aquilo ainda não ajudaria em nada contra os fantasmas. Masato viu que Satsuki estava parada sem fazer nada e logo gritou: "Satsuki, deve estar colada essa página!". A menina ouviu e logo percebeu a página colada. "Como ele sabia disso?" se perguntou a menina, que logo leu o resto do texto. "Os gêmeos Tachibana, sumiram depois daquele baile. Fui com Kayako procurar eles no colégio e logo, os encontrei, diferentes, Eles pareciam-se com zumbis. Fiquei um pouco assustado, mas logo, me encorajei, pois Kayako estava comigo. Ela disse que esses dois invocaram os gêmeos do mal, que são dois fantasmas vingadores, que se alimentam de ódio! Para faze-los dormir, foi necessário eu arrumar uma espécie de mediador de prata, tipo, algo para receber um poder espiritual. Logo, achei uma espada de prata, atrás da porta! Parti para cima dos dois fantasmas e cravei a espada neles! Percebi ali que eu tinha poderes, pois comecei a sentir uma energia vindo de mim. Kayako se manifestou também e logo colocamos os fantasmas para dormir, rezando um mantra qualquer".

Satsuki terminou de ler e logo se concentrou. Pediu ajuda de sua mãe e de seu pai, para que ela conseguisse fazer os fantasmas dormirem. Masato, que estava ferido, viu que a garota estava pronta, logo acenou e foi para cima de Kazuki.

"Agora você ta frito, seu maldito! – diz Masato".

"Hahah, tente me pegar moleque! – diz Kazuki, que ia tentar fugir, mas esse se sentiu imobilizado".

"O que? Quem está me imobilizando? – pergunta o fantasma, que logo que olha para trás vê um menino, agarrando ele por trás... era Hajime!

"Hajime! – grita Satsuki"

"Vai Masato! Enfia essa espada nele! – diz Hajime".

"Não! Ainda falta a outra fantasma! – diz Masato".

"Vai logo! Eu sou uma isca para ela vir! – diz Hajime, sorrindo para o garoto".

"Não Hajime, não faz isso! – diz Satsuki, começando a chorar".

"Fica tranqüila! Vai dar tudo certo! – diz Hajime".

Naquele momento, o fantasma tentava se soltar de Hajime, mas não conseguia. Hajime grita vai, para Masato que parte para cima do fantasma. No meio do caminho, aparece Kasumi, tentando impedir, mas sem sucesso, pois esta é atingida pela espada de prata de Masato. "Nãããããããããão!" gritava a fantasma, que era carregada pela espada de Masato, que ia atravessando até chegar em Kazuki. Kazuki logo, consegue se soltar e coloca Hajime em sua frente. Satsuki grita para Masato parar, mas esse não pode mais, pois já estava para colidir com Hajime e Kazuki. Era tarde demais. A espada atravessara Hajime, e acertara Kazuki. Satsuki se desespera e começa a chorar. Ela via uma cena terrível. Os fantasmas agonizavam, pois a prata deixava-os mais fracos. Masato encaminha-se até Satsuki e diz para ela "É agora ou nunca! Vai garota! Faça seu trabalho!". Mesmo estando desesperada, Satsuki chega perto dos fantasmas, que estavam imobilizados pela espada e ainda por cima, com Hajime entre eles.

"Hajime...fala comigo! Não morra! – diz Satsuki, chorando muito". A voz da menina despertara Hajime, que olhou para o lado e disse..."

"Sat...Satsuki! Fica calma! Olha... se eu partir dessa para uma melhor, lembre-se somente de uma coisa... – diz Hajime, agonizando muito e quase não conseguindo falar".

"Não se esforça muito, vou tira-lo daí já! – diz Satsuki".

"Não Satsuki! Faça-os dormir primeiro! Eles estão imobilizados pela espada! – diz Hajime".

"Tá bem...Agüenta aí Hajime! Por Favor! Não me deixe! – diz Satsuki, chorando de novo".

"Saiba Satsuki... que você é muito especial para mim! Confio em você! – diz Hajime, tenando criar forças para agüentar a dor".

Satsuki vai até Hajime e dá um beijinho simples no rosto dele. Logo, ela se prepara para fazer o feitiço. Os dois fantasmas começavam a se agitar, mas não iria adiantar, pois a prata da espada tinha efeito de paralisar eles. Então, Satsuki começou a rezar um mantra. Uma luz começou a envolver a menina. A mesma luz, cor de rosa, que envolveu ela, no dia do labirinto. "Voltem para o lugar de onde vieram, seus monstros!" Disse Satsuki! Os fantasmas começaram a gritar e aos poucos, eles começam a sumir. Masato olha para os fantasmas e fala "É! Vocês mereceram isso!". Os fantasmas finalmente, somem por completo e tudo volta ao normal. Hajime , que foi ferido pela espada de Masato, recebe um tratamento especial de Satsuki e Masato. Masato curava o ferimento do menino, com uma espécie de curativo mágico, que só fecharia a ferida, mas não cortaria os ferimentos mais leves e de Satsuki, recebeu um carinho especial. A turma volta para o salão, que estava todo destruído, e encontra Satsuki que estava no chão, cuidando de Hajime e Masato. Quando eles foram perguntar o que tinha acontecido, Masato interferiu:

"Turma, vamos deixa-los a sós! – diz Masato".

"É... é melhor! – diz Keiichiro, feliz".

Momoko, Reo e Myo sorriem e saem de cena. Masato fica só olhando para Satsuki e Hajime e observa ela cuidando do menino. Ele logo pensa consigo mesmo "O ser humano é um bicho engraçado! Uma hora, tristes; outrora, felizes! Hehe...quem os entenderá?" naquele momento, Satsuki e Hajime conversavam, já de pé ambos:

"Satsuki, queria te perguntar uma coisa! – diz Hajime".

"O que Hajime? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Você me perdoa? Fui muito grosso com você! Juro não mais assim com ninguém! Mas você me perdoa Satsuki? – pergunta Hajime, pegando nas mãos da menina".

"Haj...Hajime...Ai, claro que perdôo seu bobinho! – diz Satsuki, abraçando Hajime".

"Sabe, o Masato me contou que foi tudo armação do Kazuki e da Kasumi para se alimentar de nosso ódio! – diz Hajime".

"É, eu vi no livro do meu pai! Eles quiseram nos separar, é mole? – diz Satsuki".

"Ah, mas ninguém vai nos separar Satsuki, pode ter certeza! – diz Hajime, que ainda estava abraçado à garota".

Pronto! Estava tudo resolvido. Satsuki perdoou Hajime. O clima ficando bem legal, quando Masato disse: "Vou colocar uma musiquinha para vocês, ok?". Satsuki e Hajime se olham fixamente...um nos olhos do outro.

"Satsuki, você aceita dançar comigo? – pergunta Hajime".

"Claro que aceito, Hajime! – diz Satsuki".

A musica lenta começou a rolar e os dois começaram a dançar. Keiichiro, Reo, Momoko e os demais viram os dois dançando. Satsuki e Hajime, enquanto dançavam, ia conversando sobre o ocorrido. Eles riam, e estavam muito felizes por estarem ali, juntos, quando o clima pintou. Satsuki olhou Hajime nos olhos e logo começo a se aproximar do rosto do garto, que também fez a mesma coisa. "Isso! Isso Hajime! Mandou muito bem!" gritava Keiichiro, que teve sua festa abafada pelos amigos. Finalmente acontecera o momento que Satsuki e Hajime esperaram. O casal finalmente se envolver num beijo demorado, caloroso e romântico. Quando pararam, eles olharam para o lado e viram os amigos, felizes, mas nem ligaram... muito pelo contrário, beijara-se mais e mais! A turma toda festejou e voltou a dançar musicas agitadas, no comando de Masato! Satsuki e Hajime se sentiam muito felizes. A turma toda se animou...e logo depois de tudo, voltaram em segurança para as suas casas. Hajime levou Satsuki até a porta da casa dela e se despediu dela com um beijo na boca. Parecia tudo em paz. Na sacada da casa, Reiichiro aguardava Satsuki e Keiichiro. Logo depois que seus filhos entram em casa, ele pensou consigo mesmo "Me perdoem por não ter ajudado! Mas logo, vou contar o porque de eu não ajudar vocês".

**GALERA! Feliz 2006! Como passaram? **

**Quero agradecer de coração a Bianca! Bia, tu foi muito importante no desenvolvimento desse capítulo! Muito obrigadu de coração! Espero contar com vc mais e mais vezes!**


	5. O Relógio Fantasma!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Que bom que comprei esse relógio novo! Agora, estarei sempre em dia!" diz um senhor, acabando de sair de uma relojoaria. Esse senhor aparentava ter uns 50 anos. Tinha cabelos negros, cortados em forma de quadrado, mas com alguns fiozinhos brancos. Diziam que ele tinha um péssimo hábito de se atrasar, mas com esse novo relógio de pulso, ele jamais se atrasaria(dito da propaganda dele num cartaz). O senhor então, se encaminhou para a sua casa. Lá, ele começou a repensar como foi seu dia: o que fez, como fez, as contas que pagou, sobre as aulas (pois ele era um professor). Ele volta a viver sua rotina em casa, de maneira normal, vivendo com sua esposa e filhos. A noite cai e logo, o velho professor, decide tomar um banho e dormir. Ele arruma seu despertador e não tira seu relógio do pulso. Acerta as horas para as 6:00 da manhã e cai no sono. De repente seu relógio de pulso, começa a emanar uma luz azul, e um grande clarão é visto na janela de seu quarto. Quando este acorda no outro dia, faz seus hábitos matinais, mas percebe uma coisa: a toalha que havia usado no dia anterior, era a mesma. Ele nem deu tanto a mínima. Quando foi tomar café, teve uma surpresa: o mesmo café da manhã! Ele se irritara com a mulher, que não estava entendendo nada. Sendo assim, ele saiu e foi para o colégio, de carro, para dar aula. Mais uma surpresa viria: O trânsito estava o mesmo do dia em que ele achava que era o anterior. Logo, um desespero começou a bater. "Será que estou estressado logo cedo?" perguntou-se a sim mesmo. Logo, chegou na escola, descansou um pouco na sala dos professores e foi para dar aula, quando outra cena o fez perceber que havia algo de estranho: "Não pode ser!" pensou. Ele via um dos seus alunos, fazendo imitações (principalmente dele). O professor logo pensou "o que ele faz aqui, se eu o suspendi por dois dias, por causa de gracinhas?". Coisas estranhas aconteciam com ele. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, pois parecia que seu dia estava se repetindo. Logo que chegou em casa, a mulher o recebeu da mesma maneira do suposto "dia anterior". Ele se assustou dessa vez. Saiu correndo, e se trancou em seu quarto, suando frio, e pensando "Será verdade isso? Tudo ta se repetindo que nem ontem! Por que? Por queeeeee?"...

Dizem que só tempo pode resolver as coisas da vida. Será mesmo?

**5°capítulo: O Relógio Fantasma!**

"Nossa, como está gostoso aqui fora! – disse Satsuki, saindo na varanda de sua casa".

Satsuki acabara de sair para a varanda de seu quarto. Estava sentindo um pouco de calor, por isso, vestia apenas uma blusinha amarela, e uma saia de cor preta, com detalhes em amarelo. Ela sentia a brisa da noite, passando, bem de leve em seu rosto. Ela gostava daquilo, pois sempre o fizera, desde que se mudou para aquela casa. E de um tempo pra cá, sempre que fazia isso, ela sem querer(mas querendo), fitava a janela do quarto de Hajime. Ela começava a se lembrar de todos os momentos que passaram, desde que se conheceram, até o primeiro beijo, no baile. Satsuki se recordava desse momento, toda vermelhinha. Ela ria sozinha e pensava no quanto seria tão bom poder ficar com ele mais vezes. Só que sua alegria foi interrompida...

"Satsuki? Por que você ta rindo? – diz uma voz, num tom de dúvida... era Hajime, no outro lado".

"Aiiiiii, que susto! – disse Satsuki, pensando consigo mesma "Ai, é ele! O que falo agora?".

"Ta tudo bem aí, Satsuki? – pergunta Hajime".

"Ta... ta sim! – diz Satsuki".

"Queria saber se você pode sair aí na frente da sua casa? – perguntou Hajime". Ele parecia tímido na hora.

"Hum... é claro! Já estou saindo! – diz Satsuki, saindo da varanda e se apressando".

Satsuki, começa a se arrumar. Ela veste uma jaquetinha jeans e sai até o portão de sua casa. Lá, ela se encontra com um Hajime, também arrumado, com uma calça bege, uma camiseta azul royal, vestida por cima de uma blusa preta. Ambos trocaram olhares apenas. Olhares felizes, que diziam que algo de bom viria acontecer. Satsuki se aproximou de Hajime, e ficou com seu corpo colado ao do garoto. Hajime, mesmo estando num momento romântico, começou a ficar tímido e sem jeito, ao ver Satsuki, com os cabelos soltos "Caramba! A Satsuki está linda demais! Eu que não vou estragar esse momento!". Satsuki estava mais tranqüila. Ela abraçaria Hajime naquela hora, e colava seu rosto no peito do garoto, que por sinal, é mais alto que ela. Era um clima agradável. Então, Hajime, meio que sem jeito, começou a puxar conversa com Satsuki:

"Sabe Satsuki. Naquele dia eu me senti muito mal! – diz Hajime, com um olhar entristecido".

"Eu entendo! Pensei que tinha sido você! – diz Satsuki, também ficando um pouco chateada".

"Mas me senti mal também, porque achei que você não iria acreditar em mim! Ainda bem que depois que o Masato e eu descobrimos sobre aquele gêmeos fantasmas, tudo se acertou! – diz Hajime".

"Foi mais culpa minha Hajime! Nem imaginava que eles eram fantasmas! – diz Satsuki", sendo interrompida pelo dedo de Hajime".

"Não foi culpa sua Satsuki! Eles queriam fazer a gente brigar, para descontra em nós, o que não fizeram em seus pais! – diz Hajime, que começava a caminhar com a garota até a soleira da casa dela, e lá, sentando-se com ela".

"Eu entendo! Mas eles fizeram a gente brigar feio! Olha seu rosto como ficou? Ainda ta com a marca do meu tapa! – diz Satsuki, acariciando de leve o rosto do garoto".

"Eu sei! E por isso que eu vim aqui. Quero lhe pedir desculpas novamente! – diz Hajime".

"Hihi! Ai Hajime, eu já te desculpei! – diz Satsuki, vermelhinha".

"Eu sei! Mas não me senti totalmente desculpado! – diz Hajime".

"Por que? – perguntou Satsuki, olhando nos olhos do menino".

"Porque não te dei isso! – diz Hajime, sacando de seu bolso, uma caixinha vermelha, com um laço verde".

"Ai Hajime! Um presente... pra mim? Não precisava! – diz Satsuki, envergonhada, mas feliz".

"Era para eu te dado no dia do baile, mas depois de todo aquele auê, e da nossa "dança", acabei esquecendo de entregar! Ia te pedir desculpas no baile sabe! – diz Hajime, baixando a cabeça".

"Ah Hajime (encosta a cabeça no ombro)! Fico agradecida! Vou abrir para ver o que tem! – diz Satsuki".

"Uhum! – diz Hajime".

"Nossa! Que bonito esse relógio! Mas Hajime, ele não saiu caro não? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Que nada! Tava com um preço bom! Sem contar que para te agradar, eu faria qualquer coisa! – diz Hajime".

"Ai Hajime! Você é um amor de menino! – diz Satsuki, abraçando o menino".

O clima começava a ficar mais romântico entre Satsuki e Hajime. Eles começaram a trocar olhares. Satsuki pensava consigo mesma "Por que não me declaro logo para ele? Por que? Por que é tão difícil? Eu amo ele! Quero falar para ele isso!". Hajime, olhava fixamente para Satsuki, e bem devagar, começava a pegar em suas mãos. Estava ficando tudo certo para ambos trocarem aquele beijo quando...

"Satsuki! Entra que está tarde! – grita uma voz... era Reiichiro, pai de Satsuki".

A cena, desconcentraria o casal, que levou um baita suste e imediatamente se levantou da soleira. Ficaram em pé, em frente a porta, quando Reiichiro apareceu:

"Satsuki, minha filha, você não vai entrar? – perguntou Reiichiro".

"Sim papai! Eu já vou! – diz Satsuki, meio sem graça, e tentando esconder Hajime num canto, pois ela sabia que seu pai não gostava de visitas naquele horário".

"Tudo bem! Estranho... tive a impressão de ter ouvido uma voz! – diz Reiichiro, saindo de dentro da casa".

"O que papai? Voz? Ah sim, era a Momoko! Ela estava aqui! – diz Satsuki, mais sem graça ainda".

"Satsuki, não minta para mim! A Momoko acabou de ligar aqui, perguntando de você! Sem contar que a Momoko não tem voz grossa! – diz Reiichiro, fitando uma moita de seu quintal".

"Ahn... bem... então... – diz Satsuki, sendo interrompida pelo pai, que olhava desconfiado para a moita¬¬".

"Satsuki... quem está atrás da moita? – perguntou Reiichiro, olhando desconfiadamente para a moita, que fazia um barulhinho ".

"Ah, papai, não é ninguém! Deve ser o Kaya! – diz Satsuki, já com uma certa preocupação".

"O Kaya ta com seu irmão na sala! Ei...o que é aquilo? – diz Reiichiro, se encaminhando para a moita e desvendando o mistério... era o Hajime!".

Ora ora...o que temos aqui! Um belo gatinho, né filha? – diz Reiichiro, pegando o Hajime no flagra".

"Boa noite senhor Miyanoshita! Bela noite para brincar de esconde-esconde, não acha?" – diz Hajime".

"Eu acho que você ta um pouco grandinho para brincar de esconde-esconde! – diz Reiichiro, fitando o menino".

"Papai, ele só veio pedir o meu caderno emprestado, porque ele faltou na aula, não é Hajime? – diz Satsuki, dando uma piscadinha para Hajime".

"É sim! Não posso perder matéria no colégio, se não já viu, senhor Miyanoshita? – diz Hajime, todo sem graça".

"Ta bem! Dessa vez passa Hajime! Mas vocês dois sabem que não é uma boa hora para se visitar alguém... ainda mais por que deve ter gente dormindo por aqui! – diz Reiichiro".

"Valeu, sogr.. digo, senhor Miyanoshita! – diz Hajime".

"Ta! Vem Satsuki, vamos entrar! – diz Reiichiro, entrando na casa".

"Tudo bem papai, eu já vou! – diz Satsuki".

"Bom Satsuki, eu vou indo! Si que seu pai gosta de mim, mas acho que hoje, ele não ficou muito contente! – diz Hajime".

"Tudo bem! Muito obrigado mesmo pelo relógio! Não vou tira-lo tão cedo do pulso, pois toda vez em que olhar nele, quero lembrar que você está comigo! – diz Satsuki, se aproximando do garoto".

Nesse momento, Satsuki se despede de Hajime, com um beijo na boca, tipo... um selinho! Ela sorri e se despede do menino, que fica olhando a garota, todo abobalhado. Ele se encaminha em direção à sua casa, quando ouve Keiichiro, que viu tudo da janela, gritando "Ta podendo, hein Hajime?". O menino nem ligou, e foi embora feliz da vida, cantarolando, em direção a sua casa. Já, Satsuki, em sua casa, estava tomando banho, pensando na vida e é claro, no Hajime. Depois disso, ela comeu algo, escovou seus dentes e foi dormir. Mas um detalhe tomava conta dela: Ela estava com o relógio no pulso, desde que Hajime o deu. Ela não queria tirar o relógio para mais nada, pois toda vez que olhava para o relógio, lembrava do seu amado. Finalmente, o sono tomou conta de nossa amiga, que dormia tranqüilamente, e com o relógio em seu pulso. De repente, uma luz de brilho azulado começava a envolver o pulso de Satsuki. A luz vinha do relógio, que brilhava intensamente. Passada a noite, Satsuki acorda e faz seus afazeres. Ela toma um bom banho, se arruma e começa a preparar o café. Nisso, aparece Keiichiro, usando quase todo o uniforme do colégio, exceto a camisa...

"Bom dia mana! Tem como passar a minha camisa? – perguntou Keiichiro, pegando um copo no armário".

"Já já, Keiichiro! Estou ocupada agora! – diz Satsuki, cozinhando".

"Ta legal! – diz Keiichiro".

"Keiichiro, cadê o papai? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Ta tomando banho! – diz Keiichiro, pegando sua camisa amassada".

"Chama o papai para mim, por favor?E diz que o café já está pronto! – diz Satsuki, terminando de aprontar as coisas, quando está se surpreende com a reação do irmão".

"Por que não vai você chamar ele? – diz Keiichiro".

"Keiichiro, não custa nada ir até lá em cima chamá-lo! Vai lá, vai! – diz Satsuki, esbravejando".

"Custa sim! Eu to atrasado e com uma camisa para passar! Não quero chegar atrasado à escola! – retruca Keiichiro".

"Ah Keiichiro, me poupe, né? Faço tudo com o maior carinho e é assim que retribui? Nem parece que é meu irmão! – diz Satsuki, se irritando".

"Sou sim! Mas não sou escravo para ficar fazendo tudo que os outros mandam! – diz Keiichiiro, bravo".

"Eu não estou mandando, to pedindo e com educação! Quer saber? Deixa... eu mesma chamo ele! – diz Satsuki, saindo da cozinha".

"Hunf! Mulheres... quem as entende? – diz Keiichiro, indo em direção ao seu quarto".

Satsuki se encaminha até o quarto de seu pai, que tem um belo banheiro. Ela parecia muito brava, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Jamais havia brigado daquele jeito com o irmão, ou melhor, nunca haviam brigado. Sempre foram unidos, desde que Keiichiro nasceu. Mas Satsuki preferiu não se abalar, foi até o quarto de seu pai, para chamar ele para tomar café. "Já estou indo filha!" foi o que Satsuki ouviu ao chegar na porta do quarto do seu pai e chamar por ele. Satsuki voltou para a cozinha para esperar seu pai para tomar café, e se deparou com Keiichiro, já pronto para ir à escola. O uniforme masculino era montado com uma calça social cinza, uma camisa branca, com gravata vermelha e um blazer preto. Keiichiro estava terminando de lavar sua louça, quando notou que sua irmã havia chegado na cozinha. Ele apenas a encarou, com seriedade, terminou de lavar as coisas, as enxugou eu guardou, fazendo tudo no maior silêncio. Satsuki olha com tristeza para o irmão, que pegava sua bola de basquete, para ir ao treino e sua mala, para ir ao colégio. Satsuki fica bem triste, mas quando seu pai aparece na cozinha...

"Oi minha filha, o que houve? – pergunta Reiichiro à sua filha".

"Oi papai! Não foi nada! – diz Satsuki, num tom entristecido".

"Satsuki... você não me engana! Essa carinha triste me lembra muito bem, quando sua mãe ficava assim, tristonha! – diz Reiichiro, sorrindo para a filha – "Me conta o que houve? Disse".

"Foi só uma briguinha boba com o Keiichiro! Não foi nada, mas... me sinto mal por ter brigado com ele! Nunca briguei com ele em toda a minha vida! – diz Satsuki".

"Ah sim! Por isso que o Keiichiro estava todo emburrado! Bom filha, não esquenta a cabeça. Uma briguinha não vai desunir os meus dois maravilhosos filhos! – diz Reiichiro, passando a mão na cabeça de Satsuki, ao mesmo tempo, com a outra mão, pegando algo para comer".

Ta legal pai! Deixa que eu sirva o senhor! – diz Satsuki se levantando para servir seu pai!".

Tudo pareceu voltar ao normal na casa de Satsuki. Logo depois, ela saiu para ir ao colégio. Dessa vez, quando chegou ao portão, viu Hajime lá, em pé, esperando e trajando o uniforme escolar, como o de Keiichiro. Satsuki trajava também seu uniforme, obviamente, só que em vez de uma calça, era uma saia e ao invés de uma gravata, era uma espécie de laço. Satsuki vai então até Hajime, e o cumprimenta formalmente. Ambos vão para a escola, conversando um pouco mais sobre os acontecimentos anteriores e coisas que fizeram no passado. Hajime ria quando lembrava que Satsuki era meio descuidada, e o deixava ver sua calcinha. Claro que Satsuki, puxava a orelha dele, toda vez que ele lembrava dessas coisas. Conversa vai, conversa vem e sem dar muita atenção ao lugar onde pisa, Satsuki tropeça e por pouco não mete a cara no chão. Essa não foi ao chão, porque segurou firme no braço de Hajime. Ambos ficaram vermelhos e sem jeito, mas mesmo assim, ambos prosseguiram para o colégio, só que agora de braços dados. O casal finalmente chega ao colégio. Lá, se encontram com Momoko e Reo, que estavam falando sobre algo que Reo havia encontrado na internet...

"Bom dia Momoko! Bom dia Reo! – diz Satsuki e Hajime, simultaneamente".

"Bom dia Satsuki! Bom dia Hajime! – responde Momoko, sorrindo como sempre".

"Oi turma! Hum... Acho que o Hajime já pediu desculpas pelo jeito, hehe! – diz Reo, olhando Satsuki e Hajime, que ainda estavam de braços dados".

"Ah, sim...!" foi o que o casal respondeu.. Todos riram, e logo entraram no colégio. Satsuki conversava com Momoko, sobre o que aconteceu na noite passada. Ambas riam e curtiam a boa conversa, que sempre tiveram. Já Hajime e Reo, conversavam sobre garotas. Hajime falou o que aconteceu no dia anterior e Reo se surpreendeu quando ele falou do presente...

"Cara, você deu um relógio para ela? Fala sério, você não sabe o que acabou de fazer! – diz Reo, severamente".

"Por que não poderia dar um relógio a ela? – perguntou Hajime".

"Você não soube? Dizem que é verídico! – diz Reo".

"O que é tão verídico Reo? Fala logo! – diz Hajime".

"Saiu na internet um boato que um relógio amaldiçoado foi posto a venda! E o pior de tudo é, que disseram que ele foi comprado! – diz Reo".

"Não acredito que ouvi isso¬¬! Fala sério Reo, ta achando que eu comprei um relógio amaldiçoado para a Satsuki? – disse Hajime, um pouco bravo".

"Não é isso! Mas é meio estranho essa notícia ter vazado na internet ontem e você ter comprado aquele relógio para ela no mesmo dia! – diz Reo".

"Estranho é eu não te dar um cascudo agora! Bom, seja o que for, o relógio é normal! E deixou ela bem feliz! – diz Hajime".

"Pelo menos isso! Vocês formam um casal tão bonitinho, ui ui u, hehehehe – diz Reo, tirando sarro de seu amigo, que começou a corre atrás dele".

Satsuki que estava acabando de entrar na classe, tromba com Hajime, e acidentalmente batem a cabeça e caem no chão. A turma toda ri da situação e as aulas voltam ao normal. Na quadra, Keiichiro estava treinando com os garotos do time de basquete da sua classe. Keiichiro se destacava entre os outros garotos de sua idade, pois ele e mais um garoto, tinham quase a altura de um garoto de 16 anos. E Keiichiro era o melhor de seu time. Jogava bem e chama muito, a atenção das meninas de sua classe, mas ele nem dava muita bola, sempre dizia que já tinha companhia. Mas naquele dia, Keiichiro não parecia bem, pois não estava jogando o de costume. Errava cestas, não se esforçava e ainda por cima, ficava de cara emburrada. Tantos foram os erros, que o treinador de seu time, o Sr. Fujizawa lhe chamou a atenção:

"Miyanoshita! Acorda para a vida! – diz o técnico para o menino, que estava literalmente, abobado".

"Dah! Ah me desculpe, treinador! – disse Keiichiro".

"Ta legal! Mas não erre mais nenhum lance, se não, você vai para o banco! – diz o treinador Fujizawa, irritado".

"Ta bom, treinador! – diz Keiichiro, que ainda resmungara – "Hoje ele ta com a macaca, pelo jeito!".

Mas não havia jeito. Keiichiro estava muito desconcentrado e jogou mal a partida toda. Ele pensava consigo mesmo "Nunca fui de brigar com ninguém! Ainda mais, com a minha irmã! Mas ela tava errada, por isso, fico na minha!". O jogo acaba e o treinador manda seus alunos para o chuveiro, menos Keiichiro:

"Abre o jogo Miyanoshita, o que houve com você? Você não jogou nada! – diz o treinador".

"Já disse que não foi nada treinador Fujizawa! – retruca Keiichiro".

"Miyanoshita, olha aqui! Você como capitão do time, deve servir de exemplo para os outros alunos! E a sua atuação hoje, não foi nada comparada ao que você joga, jovenzinho! – diz o treinador".

"Olha aqui, Sr. Fujizawa! To tendo um dia difícil! Me deixa! – diz Keiichiro, indo rumo ao vestiário".

O treinador Fujizawa ficara irritado com a atitude tomada por Keiichiro. Sempre soube que o garoto era boa pessoa, mas hoje, ele estava impossível! Enquanto isso, Keiichiro estava no vestiário estava terminando de tomar seu banho. Depois disso, ele se arrumou e vestiu seu uniforme escolar. Ele foi em direção a quadra e viu as luzes apagadas. Naquele momento, pensava consigo mesmo, que poderia ter sido duro não só com o seu treinador, a quem tanto o apoiou, mas também com sua irmã, que sempre cuidou dele a vida toda. Uma pequena lágrima rola pelo rosto do garoto, que se sentia culpado pelo que fez e por sua atitude. "Droga, por que sou tão idiota assim?" gritou Keiichiro, chutando uma bola de basquete em direção a porta, quando este ouve um "ai"...ele havia acertado nada mais, nada menos que Masato:

"Ow cara, sou eu, não ta vendo não? – diz Masato".

"Ah, é você Masato! Foi mal! – diz Keiichiro, que não parecia estar com uma cara tão animada".

"Ih carinha, que cara é essa? A mulher deu um pé na bunda, é? – perguntou Masato, dando um tapinha nas costas do menino".

"Não foi nada não! – respondeu Keiichiro".

"Amigão, deixa eu te contar uma coisa: Ninguém fica triste do nada! Algo aconteceu e você vai desembuchar isso agora! – diz Masato".

"É sério, não é nada! – diz Keiichiro".

Nesse momento, Keiichiro baixa a cabeça. Parecera que iria chorar, mas ficou apenas em silêncio. Masato viu a cena e ficou um pouco preocupado com o único amigo que tinha no colégio e então disse:

"Uma partidinha de basquete, o que acha? Um contra o outro, vamos! – diz Masato, todo animado, pegando uma bola de basquete".

"Hun... tudo bem cara! – diz Keiichiro, tirando seu blazer do uniforme e expressando um pequeno sorriso".

"Agora sim cara! Vamos nessa! Vou dar uma aula de basquete pra você, senhor capitão, hehe! – diz Masato".

"Pode vir! – diz Keiichiro, confiante".

E os dois iniciaram a partida e pra variar Keiichiro ganhou de lavada. Ambos joigaram muito e riram muito também, até que saíram da quadra:

"Rapaz, tu joga muito! – diz Masato, impressionado".

"Bom, eu treino direto, né! – diz Keiichiro".

"Mas me conta... o que te chateava? – perguntou Masato desviando a conversa".

"Ah, ta legal! Vou contar porque você é um amigo legal! Mas não fala nada para os outros, ok? – diz Keiichiro".

"Ta bem! Mas devo já saber... tua gatinha te pegou com outra? – diz Masato".

"Não¬¬ - diz Keiichiro".

"Então é o que cara? Fala logo! – diz Masato".

"Sonhei com a minha mãe nessa noite! Sonhei que estava com ela e minha família toda! – diz Keiichiro, num tom de voz, bem triste". Aquelas palavras, meio que mexeram um pouco com Masato...".

"Cara, que barra! A Koigakubo me contou que sua mãe não está mais entre nós, não é? – pergunta Masato".

"É. – diz Keiichiro".

"E por que está chateado então? É a sua mãe!Aquela que você sempre amou a vida toda! Não tem porque ficar com essa cara de tacho! – diz Masato".

"É que no sonho, eu vi a morte dela! – diz Keiichiro, muito triste".

"Entendo. Agora sei por que está triste! – diz Masato".

"E o pior que arrumei briga com a minha irmã, e isso me abalou mais! Sempre fomos bons irmãos! – diz Keiichiro".

"É, eu sei! Sempre foram bons irmãos! – diz Masato – "Por que não pede desculpas a ela? Perguntou".

"Não sei cara! Sinceramente, não sei! – diz Keiichiro".

Naquele momento, Masato via seu amigo bem chateado. Masato começava a entender o porque da tristeza do garoto. Só que de repente, Masato tem um pequeno flashback em sua cabeça, lembrando de umas cenas estranhas. Elas pareciam ser de Keiichiro e Satsuki quando eram novos. Ele viu o momento em que eles conheceram um demônio, e esse foi preso num gato. Logo, voltou a si, e com uma cara sorridente falou...

"Cara, levanta a cabeça e vive a vida! Kayako não iria gostar nem um pouco de te ver assim! – diz Masato".

"É mesmo e... espera um pouco! Como sabe que minha mãe se chama Kayako? Você nem a conhece! – diz Masato, implicando com o menino loiro".

"Keiichiro, ta na hora de você saber a verdade! Saber o porque de tudo isso que anda acontecendo com sua irmã, sobre as aparições de novos fantasmas! É o momento ideal! – diz Masato, que começava a tremer um pouco, levando a mão no rosto".

"Ei, Masato, você ta bem? – perguntou Keiichiro com uma certa preocupação".

"Estou, meu amigo, Keiichiro! – disse Masato, agora com seus olhos, mudados, para duas cores: um azul e outro amarelo".

"Cara, seus olhos... o meu gato tem uns olhos assim também! – diz Keiichiro, impressionado".

"Keiichiro, olha bem! Não me reconhece? – pergunta Masato".

"Como assim? Você é o Masato! – diz Keiichiro".

"Vejo que continua um pouco inocente mesmo! Já sei! Lembre-se dos narcisos que deixei com você! – diz Masato".

Então, Keiichiro finalmente percebeu. Keiichiro fala "Não cara! Não é ele! Não pode ser! Ele foi posto pra dormir!". Mas a verdade era essa. Finalmente Masato se revela:

"Ah quanto tempo...Keiichiro! – diz Masato, com uma voz bem conhecida pelo menino, que falava junto com a voz de Masato".

"Caramba! É você! – diz Keiichiro, com lágrimas nos olhos".

"Ih, que coisa feia! Um meninão desse tamanho, chorando! – diz Masato".

Keiichiro abraçou o suposto "amigo" que não via há 5 anos. Se lembrou que mesmo ele sendo malvado, ele aprendeu a gostar um pouquinho dos outros. Masato fica sem graça e logo solta um "Ei cara, pega mal dois caras se abraçando!". Keiichiro sai e ri da cara dele. Masato diz para o amigo, que não revele seu segredo para ninguém, pois ele mesmo quer revelar no dia exato. Keiichiro concorda e assim, ambos vão embora para suas respectivas classes.

O dia começava a alcançar a sua metade. Dava a hora do almoço, todos além do almoço, saia para conversar e fazer outros afazeres. Depois voltavam as aulas normalmente até dar o término do período. O período termina e todos começam a deixar o colégio. Satsuki se encontra com Momoko na saída e juntas, esperam pelos meninos. Hajime chega com Reo, e ambos tropeçam e caem, fazendo as meninas rirem do Hajime dando uma bronca no Reo. Logo mais, apareceram Keiichiro e Masato, conversando e assim todos seguiram rumo aos seus lares (só que dessa vez, Hajime e Satsuki voltaram de mãos dadas, sem os outros notarem). Tudo ocorrera normalmente. A noite começava a entrar em cena. Em sua casa, Satsuki conversava com seu pai, sobre um teste surpresa que o Sr. Sakata resolvera dar, e que ela tinha ido mal. Contara também sobre a pequena briga com o irmão e sobre Hajime ter visitado ela na noite passada. Claro que seu pai não ficou lá, feliz da vida, mas aceitou as desculpas que a filhe pedira. Depois disso, todos jantaram, fizeram seus afazeres. Satsuki começou a passar umas roupas; Keiichiro estava ao telefone conversando com um amigo da classe, fazendo um trabalho escolar e Reiichiro, estava em seu quarto, vendo televisão, acompanhado de Kaya, que dormia em seus pés. Logo após o término dos afazeres, Satsuki tomou um bom banho e logo foram dormir, assim comos os restantes. Finalmente, todos na casa caem no sono. Satsuki ainda tinha em seu pulso, o relógio que ganhou de Hajime. Ele começara a brilhar novamente, só que com mais intensidade, quando um clarão cobriu a casa da garota e todas as casas da vizinhança. No outro dia...

"Hun, já é hora de levantar? Bom, vou chamar o Keiichiro e tomar um belo de um banho! – diz Satsuki, espreguiçando-se".

Naquele momento, Satsuki sai de seu quarto em direção ao de Keiichiro, e vê a cama dele vazia, e estranha. "Ué, hoje é terça! Por que o Keiichiro levantou tão cedo? Ele só treina de segunda!" Pensou Satsuki consigo mesma. Ela caminhou e foi ver se seu pai já tinha levantado também e quando entrou no quarto dele, notou a mesma cena: ele sempre toma banho de manhã também. Satsuki entãoo decide tomar seu banho. Depois foi preparar o café e sendo assim, ela viu Keiichiro, com a camisa de seu uniforme, em mãos, toda amassada, para passar.

"Bom dia, mana! Tem como passar a minha camisa? – perguntou Keiichiro".

"Oi Keiichiro, olha... o que? Camisa amassada? Mas eu passei roupa ontem! – diz Satsuki espantada".

"Se isso (mostrando a camisa) é roupa passada, você precisa de umas aulinhas de passar roupa, mana! – diz Keiichiro".

"O que? Me matei a noite toda passando roupa e é assim que você agradece? – diz Satsuki".

"Satsuki... ontem você tava lá fora com o Hajime! Eu vi! – diz Keiichiro".

"Não, eu não tava com o Hajime, Keiichiro! Você não viu que eu estava em casa? – diz Satsuki, ficando desesperada".

"Claro que estava! Não sou cego! – diz Keiichiro, jogando sua camisa no chão".

Em seu quarto, Reiichiro ouve a discussão e resolve descer:

"Posso saber o que está havendo? – diz Reiichiro, seriamente".

"Pai, a Satsuki pirou! Ficou maluca! – diz Keiichiro".

"Como é? – diz Satsuki".

"Por que você ta dizendo isso Keiichiro? – diz Reiichiro".

"Porque ela disse que passou roupa ontem, sendo que estava lá fora conversando! – diz Keiichiro".

"É Verdade filha? – pergunta Reiichiro à Satsuki".

"Pai, você viu... ontem eu estava passando roupa! – diz Satsuki".

"Ué, você sempre passou roupa de segunda-feira! Não entendo porque você ta dizendo que passou ontem! – diz Reiichiro."

"Nossa pai, até você! – diz Satsuki, em lágrimas".

"Filha, veja bem... não é o que... – diz Reiichiro sendo interrompido".

"Deixa pai! Está tudo bem! Vamos tomar café e esquecer isso! – diz Satsuki, enxugando as lágrimas".

Satsuki não acreditava no que acabava de acontecer. Ela mesmo pensava "Eu passei a roupa ontem! Não é possível que eles não acreditam em mim!". Satsuki foi ao seu quarto pegar sua mala para ir para o colégio e quando passou perto da lavanderia nem se deu conta do que tinha lá: a roupa para passar. Depois, Satsuki finalmente foi para o colégio, e na saída de sua casa encontrou Hajime:

"Bom dia Hajime! – diz Satsuki".

"Bom dia Satsuki..e ...então, vamos juntos hoje para o colégio? – diz Hajime".

"Hum? Ah Hajime, claro que vamos! – diz Satsuki toda animada, pegando o garoto pelo braço, esquecendo-se da briga que teve com seu irmão".

Com isso, o casal foi para o colégio. No meio do caminho, Satsuki começa a puxar conversa com Hajime sobre o que aconteceu...

"Quer dizer que seu irmão te chamou de maluca? – perguntou Hajime".

"É! Tem cabimento? Tratei bem a vida toda e vem me falar que sou maluca! Ele ainda acha que eu não passei roupa ontem! Todos em casa sabem que eu sempre passo as roupas na segunda a noite! – diz Satsuki, indignada".

"Mas Satsuki, ontem foi Domingo, não lembra? Até que eu te dei o relógio! – diz Hajime".

"Hajime! Até você? – diz Satsuki".

"Não, não...tudo bem! Que seja... eu acredito em você, ta? – diz Hajime".

"Hunf...sei, bom vamos logo, se não vamos nos atrasar! Estamos indo devagar demais! – diz Satsuki puxando Hajime pelos braços".

"Ta bom, Ta bom! – diz Hajime, choramingando".

Finalmente o casal chega à escola e se encontram com os amigos. A mesma tiração de serro de Reo espanta Satsuki. Ela se lembra que Reo tirou sarro do mesmo jeito no "dia anterior" mas não preferiu comenhtar e assim, todos foram para o colégio. Satsuki ficara preocupada. Estava achando tudo aquilo estranho. Para ela, era como se o dia tivesse se repetindo. Sua preocupação aumentou, quando o senhor Sakata chegou falando que teria um teste surpresa. Satsuki ficou em choque. Queria entender o que estava havendo. Só que ao invés de ir mal no teste, até que ela foi bem. Enquanto o teste rolava com Satsuki, na quadra Keiichiro estava naquela mesma situação, mal pacas. Quando Masato apareceu para conversar, dizendo antes "Caramba! Ele ta mal de novo!". Masato ouviu a mesma conversa vinda de Keiichiro e logo pensou "Devo anima-lo! Mas pêra aí? Se ele ta com a mesma cara... vou arriscar!". Logo, Masato lança uma pergunta à Keiichiro, sobre o porque de ele estar tão chateado. Keiichiro repete exatamente a mesma história para Masato, que fica impressionado. "Legal, ele ainda não sabe quem sou! Mas devo contar? Tudo bem... mas se ele esquecer, eu já saberei o porque!" Pensou Masato consigo mesmo, repetindo a mesma cena do "dia anterior", quando contou a verdade sobre ele ao menino de cabelos escuros. A cena rolou do mesmo jeito, como Masato já previa: o garoto se animou. Voltando à turma de Satsuki, ela viu a mesma cena que teria visto no término das aulas: muitos alunos de sua classe reclamando por causa do teste do senhor Sakata. Hajime era o que mais se lamentava. Reo, que é bem inteligente, também tinha ido mal. Satsuki também foi mal, mas aproveitou o momento para falar:

"Gente, o senhor Sakata já tinha dado esse teste, não tinha?".

"Como é que é Satsuki? – pergunta Reo".

"Tenho a impressão que o senhor Sakata já tinha nos aplicado esse teste! Tenho certeza!".

"Satsuki, era um teste surpresa! Impossível alguém saber de um teste surpresa! – diz Hajime".

"Mas eu tenho certeza que ele deu! Ontem eu fiz esse teste e... – diz Satsuki sendo interrompida pelos meninos".

"Ontem? – disseram os dois garotos, espantados".

"É, ontem! – diz Satsuki".

"Satsuki, ontem foi domingo, se esqueceu? – diz Reo".

"Não, não foi Reo, ontem foi segunda! – diz Satsuki".

"Satsuki, não é por nada não, mas ontem foi domingo! Lembro-me muito bem porque eu te dei esse relógio! – diz Hajime".

"Não gente... não pode ser! Vocês também vão me falar que estou maluca? – diz Satsuki, chateada".

"Não Satsuki! Mas tem algo estranho... e pode ser por causa desse relógio! – diz Reo, pegando no relógio de Satsuki".

"O que tem o relógio Reo? Eu já disse, ele é normal! – diz Hajime".

"É Reo, conte-nos o que tem esse relógio! – diz uma voz feminina, suave e doce... era Momoko, que chegava acompanhada de Keiichiro e Masato".

"Oi Momoko! Oi Keiichiro e Oi Kobashigawa! – diz Reo ao trio".

"Masato, por favor! – diz Masato ao menino de óculos".

"Sabe gente, eu ouvi um boato na internet sobre um cara que tinha um relógio parecido com op seu Satsuki. E dizem que esse relógio é assombrado! – diz Reo".

"Por que um relógio seria assombrado, Reo? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Não faz muito sentido um relógio assombrar alguém! – diz Keiichiro".

"Eu falei Reo! O relógio é normal! – diz Hajime".

"Mas é estranho, meu dia pareceu se repetir hoje! Será que tem haver com essa história do relógio? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Quem sabe? – diz Reo".

"Chega de bobagens Reo. Vamos embora galera! – diz Hajime".

A turma se encaminha para seus respectivos lares. Enquanto caminhava, Satsuki ficou pensando no que Reo disse. Queria saber se seria verdade ou não sobre o que aconteceu. Olhou para o seu relógio, mas ele não mostrava nada de anormal. Chegando em sua casa, ela fez tudo o que tinha que fazer: arrumou o jantar; passou a roupa (novamente) e depois de tudo, foi dormir. Satsuki estava pensativa em sua cama. "Ai meu Deus! Será que o dia de amanhã irá se repetir? Tomara que não!" pensou consigo mesma. Virou-se para o lado e tentou dormir, mas parecia que não teria uma noite de sono tranqüila. Virou-se para o lado muitas e muitas vezes, mas não dormia. Achava que o que Reo falara para ela poderia ser verdade. Ela tentou e tentou, mas nada adiantava. Começou a chorar de preocupação, e estava com medo do dia de amanhã ser a mesma segunda que foi para ela ontem e hoje. Então, ela se levantou da cama, e resolveu fazer uma coisa que poderia acalmá-la: conversar com Hajime.

Em sua casa, Hajime dormia tranqüilamente, até que ouviu a campainha de sua casa tocar. Logo, o garoto despertou e foi atender a campainha e se surpreendeu ao ver Satsuki em sua porta, só de pijama. Logo ele atendeu a garota que estava chorando e começou a puxar conversa com ela:

"Vamos, pare de chorar! – diz Hajime".

"Ai Hajime, estou preocupada! O Reo pode ter razão! – diz Satsuki".

"Você acredita nele? Olha Satsuki, não tem, nada de errado, é sério! – diz Hajime".

"Vai saber né? Já aconteceu muita coisa estranha! – diz Satsuki".

"Entendo...Mas não fica com essa cara triste não! Não combina com você! – diz Hajime, segurando o rosto de Satsuki".

"Ah Hajime! – diz Satsuki".

"Satsuki, já sei o que pode te acalmar! Vamos dar uma volta na rua? – pergunta Hajime".

"A essa hora? Ta um pouco tarde, né? – diz Satsuki".

"Que nada, vamos lá! – diz Hajime".

Assim, o casal sai para dar uma volta. A noite estava ótima, com um belo luar. Satsuki olhou para a lua e se admirou com ela. Parecia estar um clima bem romântico, quando Hajime olhou para Satsuki.

"Sabe Hajime, fico feliz por ter uma pessoa como você ao meu lado, sempre me ajudando! – diz Satsuki".

"É? Nossa... nem sei o que dizer! – diz Hajime".

"Você sempre me ajudou, em todos os momentos que fiquei em apuros! Acho que ninguém iria fazer isso por mim! – diz Satsuki".

"Eu faria Satsuki! Eu faria! – diz Hajime".

"Ah Hajime, que bonitinho! – diz Satsuki pegando em seu braço".

"Hehehe...alguém tem que fazê-lo, não acha? – diz Hajime".

"Promete me proteger, sempre? – pergunta Satsuki!".

"Claro! – diz Hajime, abraçando a menina".

Assim, ambos caminham mais um pouco e enfim, voltam para a casa de Hajime. Lá, eles continuam conversando mais um pouco, até que Satsuki pegou no sono e caiu no colo de Hajime, apagada. Hajime ficou sem jeito, mas nem ligou, e também resolveu cochilar no sofá de sua casa, com a garota em seu colo. De repente, o relógio brilhou outra vez. Na manhã seguinte, Satsuki despertou e viu Hajime, que também estava despertando...

"Oi, bom dia Há-ji-me... aaaaaaaaai, o que eu to fazendo aqui? Dormi aqui na suaca? Me desculpa Hajime, O que, dormi no seu colo? Aiiii que vergonha! – diz Satsuki, toda sem graça".

"OI Satsuki! Calma... você cochilou e não quis acorda-la! Mas pelo que parece, a maldição do relógio não era verdadeira! – diz Hajime" – "Bom, é melhor ir para a sua casa, hoje é terça, não é? Temos aula e você precisa se arrumar! – concluiu!".

"É verdade! Vou indo! Tchau, logo a gente se vê! – diz Satsuki, dando um beijinho no rosto do garoto".

Nisso, Satsuki voltou a sua casa, e entrou de mansinho para ninguém perceber que ela não tinha dormido lá. Então, entrou em seu quarto e viu tudo arrumado e disse "Que bom! Hoje é terça!". Mas para sua infelicidade, quando ela passou perto da lavanderia e viu a roupa para passar... "Não...de novo não!" – disse Satsuki, entristecida! Logo, ela se arrumou de novo e desceu para perparar o café, quando se deparou com a mesma cena de antes: Keiichiro com sua camisa do uniforme para passar. Só que dessa vez, ao invés de brigar, Satsuki foi lá e passou a camisa. Keiichiro se animou um pouco e agradeceu a irmã. Nisso, o dia começou a correr com outro rumo. Satsuk e Hajime se encontram no portão, mas a conversa foi outra. Ela disse ao menino que as coisas estavam do mesmo jeito, que na segunda e que parecia ser mesmo coisa do relógio. Hajime também havia dito que se espantou, quando olhou no calendário e viu lá "segunda feira". Ambos foram alando mais e mais da situação, quando finalmente chegaram ao colégio e encontram Reo e Momoko.

"Reo, precisamos falar com você urgente! – diz Satsuki".

"O que houve? – pergunta Reo".

"Sem perguntas, você vem com a gente! Você também Momoko! – diz Hajime, chamando a menina".

"Sim, claro! – diz Momoko".

A turma se reúne perto de uma árvore e começa a falar sobre o relógio:

"Reo, o que você sabe sobre o relógio fantasma? – pergunta Satsuki".

"Hum, Relógio fantasma, hein... – diz Reo".

"Existe um relógio fantasma? – pergunta Momoko".

"Pior que existe... a lenda conta que um dos últimos usuários, ficou louco e se matou após perceber que o dia estava se repetindo! Foi o que eu li na internet! – diz Reo".

"Como era o relógio Reo? – pergunta Hajime".

"Exatamente como o relógio da Satsuki! – diz Reo".

"Nossa! Quer dizer que ela está sob a maldição do relógio? – pergunta Momoko".

"Acredito que sim! Torço para que não dê nada de errado! Satsuki, na hora do almoço, procura algo no livro do seu pai...será que lá tem algo para resolver esse msitério? – diz Reo".

"Certo! Vou fazer isso! – diz Satsuki".

A turma se encaminhou para dentro do colégio. Nisso, veio Masato logo atrás deles. Ele ficou pensando consigo mesmo "Então o relógio envolve quem estiver usando e alguns ao seu redor? Interessante, mas ele tem que ser detido!". As aulas correram normalmente, como sempre. Hajime se espanta ao ver o mesmo teste do senhor Sakata. Assim, depois disso, a turma resolve almoçar. Nisso, Satsuki pega o livro de seu pai e começa a procurar algo sobre o relógio quando ela acha...

"Olha isso turma: 12 de agosto: Ganhei um relógio muito bonito de meu tio, mas ele me causou coisas estranhas! Tive a sensação de estar repetindo o mesmo dia umas duas vezes. Falei com Kayako, que me contou que o último usuário havia se matado, por causa da loucura de acreditar que dia havia se repetido. Ela me disse que para eu não ficar louco, eu teria que além de corrigir todas as coisas erradas que eu teria feito, eu teria que por os espíritos que habitavam o relógio para dormir, usando uma espécie de areia branca e dizendo "O tempo acabou! Durmam em paz". Fiz isso e tudo voltou ao normal no outro dia!". – diz Satsuki, lendo o diário de seu pai".

"Caramba! Então, quando sairmos daqui, precisamos arrumar areia branca... mas onde? – pergunta Hajime".

"Em tenho areia branca guardada num vidro! E ta aqui comigo – diz Masato, aparecendo do nada".

"Masato! O que faz aqui? – pergunta Reo".

"Digamos que eu ouvi a conversa de vocês e resolvi ajudar! – diz o garoto loiro".

"Legal! Depois da aula, faremos o ritual! – diz Hajime".

"Sim! – diz Satsuki, se animando".

"A propósito Miyanoshita, falei com seu irmão! Ele ta animado hoje hein? Ganhou o jogo sozinho para o time dele! – diz Masato, saindo da classe".

"Bom, consertei as coisas erradas, só falta a areia! – diz Satsuki".

"Toma! – disse Masato, jogando o vidro, de longe e fazendo Hajime pegar ele no alto".

Finalmente, Satsuki iria resolver seu problema. Depois da aula, a turma se reuniu atrás do colégio, perto da escola velha e lá começaram a se aprontar.

"Meu pai diz aqui no diário, que é só despejar a areia no relógio e dizer as palavras! – diz Satsuki".

"Tomara que dê certo! – diz Hajime".

"Vai sim! Agora me envolvi na maldição do relógio! Não quero fazer teste do senhor Sakata! – diz Reo".

"Vamos Satsuki! – diz Momoko".

Satsuki acenou com a cabeça, e assim começaram o ritual. Satsuki pegou o vidro que continha areia branca e despejou levemente sobre o relógio. Um brilho começou a envolver ela e assim ela começou a dizer "O tempo acabou! Durma em paz!" Várias vezes. No momento em que disse a frase, vários espíritos começaram a sair de dentro do relógio e ficaram postos a frente de todos. Eles ficaram imóveis, assim como Satsuki e sua turma. Reo bateu o olho em um espírito e reconheceu ele. "Olha turma! Eu vi na internet esse homem! Ele é o penúltimo usuário do relógio, Nobuhiro Aída!"- diz Reo, espantado. A turma se espanta ao saber disso, pois uma vez que viram algo sobre a história do colégio, sabiam que Aída era professor do colégio! E que foi professor de Kayako e Reiichiro. Mesmo assim, Satsuki não se importou, e repetiu novamente as palavras mágicas e finalmente colocou os fantasmas para dormirem. A turma se sentiu aliviada. O susto finalmente passou e todos voltaram felizes para seus lares.

No caminho foram conversando sobre o ocorrido:

"Caramba, o professor Aída usou esse relógio! Deve ter sofrido! – diz Reo".

"É! Mas eu também sofri! Hajime, me perdoa por jogar fora o relógio? – diz Satsuki, olhando em direção ao menino".

"Relaxa! Eu achei aquele relógio feio mesmo! – diz Hajime".

"Agora o dia vai correr dentro de seu fluxo, não é? – pergunta Momoko".

"Tomara! – diz Satsuki".

Assim, tudo volta ao normal, o dia ocorre normalmente para todos. Na manhã seguinte, Satsuki acorda e vê seu irmão, já arrumado para ir para o colégio. Ela se sentiu aliviada e começou a preparar o café.

Em outro lugar, Masato estava sentado em uma árvore, pensativo. "Logo contarei para vocês a verdade! E se preparem... depois disso, começa a verdadeira missão deles", disse para si mesmo.

**Caramba galera, passei um apuro danado, mas finalmente terminei esse 5° capítulo! Foi uma semana penando dia e noite, mas finalmente está aí!**

**Agradeço à Bia por te me ajudado mais uma vez! Bia, di novo! Vc foi fundamental!**

**Agradeço também a Laísa, que me deu umas dicas sobre a fic! Laísa! Adoro vc viu!**

**Abraço a todos e semana que vem, o 6° capítulo!**

**GÙH**


	6. O Mestre dos Desejos!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Eu posso realizar qualquer desejo! Posso tornar qualquer sonho, realidade! Pois eu sou o mestre dos desejos! Deixe-me servi-lo! Garanto que irá gostar de ter um criado como eu... o Mestre dos desejos!", dizia um grande homem, envolto sobre um grande manto negro, que possuía um capuz, que cobria seu rosto, mas mantinha seus olhos prateados a mostra. No pescoço, uma espécie de cachecol de prata o envolvia. Ele era um ser de aparência sombria e emanava uma aura muito sombria. A pessoa que estava diante dele, se sentia espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, pois ele era o Mestre dos desejos e realizaria tudo o que ele pedisse!

**6°capítulo: O Mestre dos Desejos!**

O dia letivo já estava ocorrendo no colégio de Satsuki e sua turma. Durante uma aula de física, Satsuki e Hajime conversavam...

"Ai, que saco! Essa aula ta muito chata! – resmunga Hajime, enquanto se debruçava em sua mesa".

"Para de reclamar Hajime! Você precisa de nota nessa matéria! Presta atenção, vai? – diz Satsuki,pedindo ao garoto gentilmente".

"Olha quem fala? Você também está pendurada em física, Satsuki! – diz Hajime, sarcasticamente".

"Por isso mesmo que eu to atenta à aula! Vai Hajime, presta atenção! – diz Satsuki".

"Ta bom, vai! – diz Hajime".

Na classe de Satsuki tudo parecia normal. Damos uma olhada então na classe de Momoko e Masato, e tudo corre normalmente. Momoko estava traduzindo um trecho de uma poesia e chamou muita a atenção de todos os colegas de classe, pois ela possuía uma facilidade em falar inglês, que seria fácil dizer que ela morou na Inglaterra! A classe aplaudia Momoko, que tinha traduzido a poesia. Bom, nem toda a classe. Num canto da sala, um grupo de meninas, lideradas por uma menina de longos cabelos verdes e belos olhos azuis cochichavam:

"Hunf! Ta se achando a estrangeira essa tal de Koigakubo! – diz uma menina de cabelos laranja".

"Ela pensa que é a melhor aluna do colégio, né? – diz outra garota, de cabelos azuis e curtos, estalando os dedos de suas mãos".

"Isso nunca! – diz a garota de cabelos verdes – Ela nunca será a melhor do colégio! Eu não permitirei isso! Eu, Mayuri Kazama, jamais permitirei que uma garota seja melhor que eu aqui no colégio! – continuou a garota, batendo em sua mesa e se levantando".

"Senhorita Kazama, deseja algo? – pergunta o professor".

"Ahn? Ah, nada não professor! – responde Mayuri, toda sem graça".

"Ai Mayuri, como você é tonta! – diz uma das garotas".

"Não enche! – responde Mayuri, mostrando a língua".

No mesmo momento, Masato, que senta ao lado de Momoko na classe, nota uma certa maldade na menina de cabelos verdes. Ele a olha fixamente e pensa consigo mesmo, algo sobre a garota ser meio que "casca grossa". Assim as aulas voltam a correr normalmente. Na hora do almoço, um superalvoroço começa a se formar na classe de Keiichiro:

"Aiiiii Sanada, que lindinho! Eu quero um! – diz uma menina de cabelos loiros".

"É muito Kawaii! Quero também! – diz outra menina".

"Eu ganhei de aniversário! É um lançamento aqui na cidade! Se chama o Mestre dos desejos! Não é um boneco fofo? – diz Sanada, uma menina de longos cabelos azuis e óculos, segurando um, bonequinho que se parecia com um mago".

"E o que ele faz, Sanada? – pergunta uma menina de maria-chiquinhas".

"Deixe-me ver! É só apertar a barriga dele que ele fala o que você deseja! Legal! – diz a garota apertando a barriga de seu boneco".

"Sou o mestre dos desejos! O que meu amo deseja? – fala o boneco".

"Ai que fofinho, ele fala! Bom, quero uma mochila nova! A minha ta muito velha – diz a garota rindo".

"Será uma honra realizá-lo! – diz o bonequinho, brilhando seus olhos prateados".

"Ai que fofo! Pena que é só um brinquedo né? Já imaginou se ele realizasse mesmo o desejo? – diz outra menina".

"Pois é! Quem dera! – diz Sanada".

Keiichiro observa o alvoroço da porta, conversando com um colega de classe. Ambos riam e falavam "Ai, que bonitinho!", imitando as garotas. Logo o amigo de Keiichiro pergunta-lhe sobre algumas garotas de sua classe. Ele pergunta se Keiichiro estava interessado em alguma, pois ele era o astro da classe. Keiichiro acha estranha a afirmação do colega de classe e diz que está sem namorada, mas quando este fecha os olhos, pensa em Momoko. "Cara, nem imaginava que ela me daria um beijo!" pensou Keiichiro consigo mesmo, enquanto seu amigo falava sozinho e soltava um "O Keiichiro ta me ouvindo?". Keiichiro dá uma disfarçada mas presta atenção. Na calsse de Satsuki estava tudo como antes: Satsuki, Hajime e Reo almoçando juntos. Hajime como de costume, passava a cenoura de sua comida para Satsuki, pois ele não gostava muito. Claro que Satsuki aceitava, mas sempre dando uma bronca no menino, que sempre fizera isso, desde que se conheceram. Reo lia um catálogo de brinquedos. Ele olhava página por página atentamente. Hajime notava a atenção do amigo no catálogo e logo perguntou:

"O Reo, você não ta um pouco grande para brincar de bonequinhos? – pergunta Hajime".

"Eu sei que estou! Mas não estou vendo brinquedos para mim! – diz Reo".

"Ah é, então é para quem? – pergunta Satsuki, entrando na conversa".

"Para ninguém! É que to lendo sobre esse boneco, o Mestre dos Desejos! Ele me parece um pouco suspeito! – diz Reo".

"Fala sério Reo! É um boneco bem bonitinho, não acha Hajime? – diz Satsuki, cutucando o menino d cabelos pretos".

"É sim! A não ser... Ah, é claro! Vai comprar para a Myo e dar de presente né Reo? – pergunta Hajime".

"Claro que não! A Myo não é tão boba a ponto de querer um boneco desses! – diz Reo".

"Será mesmo? – diz Hajime, apontando para a porta e vendo Myo com uma cara abobada".

"O que foi Myo? – perguntou Satsuki". A menina de cabelos castanhos escuros se aproximara de Reo e...

"Reo! Olha que lindinho! Vou comprar um para mim! – diz Myo, mostrando a foto do Mestre dos Desejos ao garoto".

A cena é típica. Todos caem. Eles riem e assim, voltam a conversar. O dia volta a seguir seu rumo. As aulas continuam e assim, chega finalmente 16:30, horário do término das aulas. Na saída, Momoko se encontra com Satsuki, Hajime, Reo e Keiichiro. Ela cumprimenta os quatro amigos formalmente e assim, seguem rumo aos seus lares. De noite, em sua casa, Reo começa a procurar algo sobre o brinquedo "Mestre dos Desejos". Depois de algumas horas em frente ao seu computador, ele finalmente acha algo em um site chamado "O mundo do além". Ele logo se surpreende com site, pois ele achava que o site era novo. Logo, ele começa a ver o site e lá, ele vê uma imagem que o fez pular de sua cadeira. "Nossa, preciso mostrar isso para eles!", diz Reo, enquanto imprimia a imagem de seu computador. No outro dia, e no mesmo horário de almoço, outro alvoroço se formava na classe de Keiichiro:

"Nossa! Você ganhou uma mochila novinha! – diz uma das meninas".

"E que mochila! Ela é linda! – diz outra menina".

"Eu to sem entender nada! Pedi para meu pai ontem uma mochila nova e ele disse que no final do mês ia comprar porque já tinha me dado o presente de aniversário! Hoje de manha, quando eu fui pegar meu material, vi a mochila lá no meu guarda-roupa! – diz a dona do brinquedo, espantada, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz".

Keiichiro viu a cena e estranhou mais ainda. Recordou-se que ontem a garota havia brincado com o boneco, pedindo a ele uma mochila nova e no outro dia a mochila apareceria. Keiichiro logo foi à classe de sua irmã e lá estavam todos, com exceção de Masato. Keiichiro começa a falar sobre o que aconteceu à turma, que de primeira, nem dá a mínima para o que o menino disse. Mas para sua sorte, Reo estava com a notícia fresquinha para dar aos colegas:

"Galera, pode ser que Keiichiro tenha razão! – diz Reo".

"Ah Reo, deixa de dizer bobagens! Um boneco que realizou um desejo! Isso não existe! – diz Hajime".

"É verdade Reo! Pode ter sido mera coincidência! Vai ver o pai da menina viu que a menina precisava mesmo da mochila e comprou escondido dela para lhe fazer uma surpresa! – diz Satsuki".

"Faz muito sentido! Eu vi esse brinquedo numa loja! Ele é bonitinho, mas acredito que ele seja bem inofensivo! – diz Momoko".

"Pode ser também! – diz Keiichiro, já sem esperanças".

"É, mas quero ver alguém me explicar isso! – diz Reo, mostrando a foto do catálogo e a imagem que ele imprimiu".

A turma logo que vê a imagem, se espanta. Ambos eram idênticos. Reo sorri e diz "Viram?". Satsuki e seus amigos pegam as duas imagens e saem da classe, para ir à algum lugar, ler sobre o que tava escrito na imagem que Reo tirou da internet. Satsuki começa a ler: "Imagem tirada de um livro de magia negra! Diziam que no passado existiu um homem que podia tornar real o sonho de qualquer pessoa. Esse homem praticava magia negra e em troca do desejo realizado, ele levaria a vida da pessoa que fez o pedido! Muitos faziam pedidos com fins lucrativos ou maléficos". A turma ficou apreensiva. Satsuki perguntou à Reo se hoje em dia, isso seria possível acontecer. Reo ficou sem resposta. De repente, uma menina da classe de Keiichiro aparece desesperada:

"Miyanoshita! Vamos correndo para a classe. A Sanada começou a passar mal e desmaiou! – diz a menina, apavorada".

"Caramba! Vamos lá! Mana, você e a turma vêm comigo? – pergunta Keiichiro".

Com um sinal de positivo, Satsuki e a turma se encaminham para a classe de Keiichiro e se deparam com a menina, que segurava o boneco "Mestre dos Desejos". A turma logo que viu o boneco, tentou se aproximar da menina, mas os médicos do colégio não os deixaram. "Ela só está inconsciente" disse o médico, colocando a menina numa maca. Todos ficam preocupados com o estado da menina. A turma de Satsuki sai da sala de Keiichiro comentando sobre o ocorrido. Reo era o que mais falava. Dizia que o boneco pode ser um mediador para invocações de magia negra. Ele falou e falou, tanto que a notícia vazou e caiu na boca de uma garota da classe de Momoko, que possuía longos cabelos laranjas, presos por maria-chiquinhas. A garota logo que ouviu, deu um sorriso bem maldoso e disse para si mesma "Hum, magia negra, né? A Mayuri é vidrada nisso, apesar de não parecer! Vou falar para ela!". A garota se encaminhou para a classe de Momoko e logo se juntou a um trio de garotas, no qual Mayuri, falava mal sobre a sua "rival".

"Mayuri! Mayuri! Você viu o que aconteceu na turma dos pirralhos? – comentou a garota de cabelos laranjas, que atendia pelo sobrenome Ryoma".

"Calma Ryoma! Me fala, o que houve? – pergunta Mayuri".

"É, fala para nós, Ryoma! Queremos saber! – diz uma das meninas, a de cabelos curtos azuis, que atendia pelo seu sobrenome, Nakata".

"Tudo bem! Sabe aquele brinquedinho, o Mestre dos Desejos? – diz Ryoma".

"Ah, fala sério Ryoma! Você vem me falar de brinquedo? – diz Mayuri, muito zangada".

"Me escuta Mayuri! Ouvi aquele nerdzinho, amigo da Koigakubo, que se diz o "caça-fantasma", dizendo que o brinquedo tem envolvimento com magia negra! Uma menina da 6ª séria desejou algo e ele aconteceu no outro dia! – diz Ryoma".

"É mesmo? – perguntou Nakata".

"Sério! De verdade! – diz Ryoma".

"Hum, magia negra é? Parece interessante ter esse "Mestre dos Desejos" em minhas mãos, não acham? – diz Mayuri, olhando maldosamente, observando Momoko, que acabara de entrar na classe".

"Fala sério Mayuri! Você não vai comprar esse brinquedo, para fazer alguma maldade para a Koigakubo? – perguntou Ryoma".

"O que foi Ryoma? Vai proteger a metidinha? – pergunta Mayuri".

"Não é isso! Mas você nem sabe do que se trata o assunto e vai fazer algo desse gênero? Pensa bem! – diz Ryoma".

"Concordo com a Ryoma! Mayuri, isso pode ser perigoso! Brincar com esses negócios de magia negra, não é legal! – diz Nakata".

"Bah, me deixa vai! Vou fazer isso sim! Quero ver aquela metidinha se achar a melhor depois que eu fazer a minha magia, hehehehe! – diz Mayuri, rindo".

"Pirou! – diz Ryoma".

"Totalmente! Ela acha que a garota não gosta dela e que quer tirar a popularidade dela! Pode isso? – diz Nakata".

A garota de cabelos verdes ria muito. Ela estudou com Momoko desde a primeira série e sempre sentiu uma inveja danada da menina de cabelos lilás. Ambas eram bonitas, tinham um corpo escultural e sem contar que ambas eram bem inteligentes. O que as diferenciavam era que Momoko era mais doce, enquanto Mayuri era mais mandona. Isso fez com que ela perdesse a atenção de muitos meninos com quem ela sempre quis ficar. Mayuri sempre tentou fazer algo para prejudicar Momoko, mas em todos esses anos de investidas, o máximo que ela conseguiu foi ficar mais irritada ainda com a menina. Agora, com essa notícia que um boneco poderia realizar desejos, ela iria aproveitar e fazer com que um de seus desejos se realize: Tirar Momoko de seu caminho! As aulas terminam e todos se encaminham para suas casas. Mayuri logo que chega em casa, se troca e sai novamente, para ir à loja de brinquedos comprar o "Mestre dos Desejos". Ela consegue comprar e volta para a sua casa. Lá, ela pega um livro dentro de seu guarda roupa. O livro, que tinha em sua capa escrito "Black Magic", possuía muitos encantos e feitiços de magia negra. Lá a garota de cabelos verdes folheia e folheia o livro, até achar lá, uma foto do boneco, mas bem diferente. Este estava na forma de um homem. A garota se impressiona e sem demandas, pega o boneco e começa a seguir um ritual que o livro mandava. "Para invocar o mestre dos desejos, primeiro faça um boneco do mago! Depois, faça um circulo mágico em volta do boneco. Feito isso, deseje sobre ele, areia branca e diga "Vinde a mim, grande mestre!", leu Mayuri, impressionada. Logo, ela seguiu todo o ritual e quando disse as palavras mágicas, o circulo começou a brilhar e a areia branca começou a se dissipar no ar, formando uma imagem. Era o verdadeiro Mestre dos Desejos. A garota logo se espanta com a semelhança entre o boneco e a figura que estava em sua frente. Eram idênticos! A garota não hesitou e logo começou a falar com o ser que flutuava em sua frente:

"Quem ousa despertar o Mestre dos Desejos? – diz o ser".

"Fui eu! Ouvi dizer que você realiza desejos! – diz Mayuri"

"Posso realizar o que você quiser, minha senhora! – diz o ser".

"Senhorita viu! Sou uma dama ainda! – diz Mayuri".

"O que minha mestra deseja? – pergunta o ser, que possuía uma voz diferente da do boneco. Era uma voz grossa e muito sombria".

"Já que você realiza tudo, quero te pedir uma coisa! Quero acabar com a vida de uma menina! – diz Mayuri".

"Quem seria tal pessoa? – pergunta o ser".

"Momoko Koigakubo! – responde Mayuri, mostrando uma foto da menina".

Naquele momento, a garota segue outra regra do ritual do Mestre dos Desejos. Ela coloca uma foto de Momoko em cima do boneco e faz o seu desejo.

"É esse o seu desejo, mestra? – pergunta novamente o ser".

"Sim! Quero acabar com a vida de Momoko Koigakubo, mas de uma maneira: Fazendo-a sofrer! Quero mata-la lentamente! – diz Mayuri".

"Será uma honra, realizar o seu desejo! – diz o ser, que começava a desaparecer no ar".

"Claro que é uma honra! Amanhã eu me livrarei de você Koigakubo, hahahahaha! – diz Mayuri, rindo".

A noite começa a tomar conta da cidade naquele momento em que Mayuri gargalhava com muita ambição. Parecera que ela estava a fim de acabar com Momoko de qualquer jeito. Ela não se deu conta de que estava sendo observada por um menino alto e loiro, com cabelos desarrumados: Era Masato! Masato havia observado o ritual de Mayuri e analisou a situação: "Essa menina é louca! Fazendo ritual de magia negra, graças a inveja que tem da Momoko! Isso vai ser interessante de se ver, heheh!". Enquanto isso, em sua casa, Satsuki pensava "Como um bonequinho de pelúcia tão inocente pode ter envolvimento com magia negra?". Satsuki não se conformava com o fato de um boneco ter feito uma garota cair inconsciente. Ela olhava para o bonequinho com muita fixação, tanto foi a fixação, que por um momento, ela pareceu ver os olhos do boneco brilhar. Logo, ela levou um susto. No mesmo momento, apareceu o seu pai, Reiichiro:

"Minha filha! Não vai jantar? – disse Reiichiro, entrando no quarto".

"Ah, claro que sim papai! – diz Satsuki".

"Filha, o que é isso na tua mão? – pergunta Reiichiro".

"Isso?(mostrando o boneco) Um bonequinho! Eu achei... eu achei no colégio! – diz Satsuki".

"IAI! Que boneco é esse minha filha? – pergunta Reiichiro, levanto um susto".

"AH pai, ele é bonitinho vai! É o Mestre dos Desejos! Ele pode "fazer o seu desejo, virar realidade!" hehehe! Não é legal? – diz Satsuki toda sem jeito".

"Não to falando do boneco! É esse corte em sua mão! – diz Reiichiro".

"Corte em minha mão? – diz Satsuki, olhando para sua mão e vendo que ela estava sangrando. – "Ai! Pai me arruma umas faixas e remédios! Me ajuda a limpar o curativo! –continuou, só que agora, ela se mostrava apavorada".

"Ta bom minha filha! Depois disso, vem jantar! – disse Reiichiro, saindo do quarto".

"Ta bom! – disse Satsuki, pensando consigo mesmo – "Será que foi o boneco que fez isso?".

No momento em que Reiichiro estava indo pegar remédios e curativos para Satsuki, ele pensou consigo mesmo a respeito do boneco: "Ele é bem parecido com aquele ser daquela noite!". Depois do curativo feito, Satsuki foi jantar e assim, a noite voltou a correr normalmente. Só que para a sua surpresa, Satsuki recebe um telefonema de Reo, que falava sobre o Mestre dos Desejos. Reo começou a explicar a Satsuki, sobre a menina da classe de Keiichiro. Ele disse que a menina está em coma na UTI, correndo risco de morrer a qualquer momento:

"Nossa Reo! Então é mais sério do que eu imaginava! – disse Satsuki".

"Pois é! Eu estou pesquisando aqui nessa página da internet, que fala sobre ele.. e aqui diz que em troca do desejo, a vida da pessoa é levada! – disse Reo".

"Que coisa! E a pobre da menina nem imaginava que o Mestre dos Desejos faria uma coisa dessas! – disse Satsuki".

"É realmente, muito estranho! E não foi só aqui que aconteceu isso! Em outras cidades, muitas crianças estão no mesmo estado, graças ao boneco! – disse Reo".

"Jura? – perguntou Satsuki, espantada".

"Sim! Acho que encontrei algo aqui! Estou no site que fala sobre o Mestre dos Desejos. E pelo que parece, ele é um fantasma Satsuki!".

"Não pode ser! – diz Satsuki, ficando apavorada".

"O que foi? – perguntou Reo".

"Reo, vou desligar o telefone! Conta mais sobre o fantasma amanhã! – disse Satsuki, desligando o telefone".

Naquele momento, Satsuki começou a ficar preocupada. "Mais um fantasma? E Esse ta querendo acabar com crianças inocentes!" pensou. Satsuki ficou muito preocupada. Pensava se o brinquedo era o grande responsável, ou se havia um fantasma dentro do brinquedo. Satsuki arrumou suas coisas para dormir, e com uma incógnita em sua cabeça, ela foi dormir. Em frente a sua casa, Masato estava passando e logo pensou em fazer aquela visita de sempre ao pai da menina, mas resolveu somente parar em frente a casa. Lá, ele olhou fixamente para a porta da casa e viu Kaya, miando. Ele começou a chamar a o gato, e ele veio. "Como estão as coisas por aí amigão?" disse Masato, coçando a cabeça de Kaya. Por um instante, Masato sentiu que já havia conhecido aquele gato e que sabia algo sobre o lugar onde morava. Vieram em sua mente, inúmeros flashbacks, mas logo, ele voltou a si. Masato observou de novo a casa de Satsuki e falou: "Cuidado Satsuki! Vocês não estarão mexendo apenas com um simples fantasma!". Assim, ele começou a andar de novo pela rua e seguiu rumo até sua casa. Na casa de Momoko, encontramos a garota dormindo. Parecia estar tudo tranqüilo. De repente, um vulto começa a se formar no ar e aos poucos, a forma de um grande homem vestido como o boneco, aparecera no quarto da menina: Era o Mestre dos Desejos! Ele somente fez um movimento com o dedo no ar, desenhando uma estrela de cinco pontas invertida. Logo, ele lançou a estrela sobre Momoko, que nem se moveu e absorveu a estrela. Uma risada era tudo que vinha dele agora.

A noite segue e logo vem o dia. Satsuki e seu irmão, acompanhados de Hajime e Reo, saem para ir ao colégio. Depois de 5 minutos, eles se encontram com Momoko, que parecia estar com uma aparência horrível. A expressão de seu rosto mostrava que a menina não teria dormido bem a noite:

"Momoko, ta tudo bem mesmo? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Está sim Satsuki! – disse Momoko, sorrindo".

"Não sei não, Momoko! Você ta andando devagar! – diz Hajime, vendo a garota ficando um pouco para trás".

"Momoko, me fala vai! Você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou Keiichiro".

"É! Se você não estiver legal, nós a levamos à enfermaria! – completou Reo".

"É sério gente! Obrigado pela preocupação, mas eu estou bem! – disse Momoko, sorrindo".

Só que ela não estava bem. O dia correu normalmente. No fim da tarde, Satsuki e sua turma saiam juntos do colégio, quando de repente, Momoko começa a tossir. A turma estranha a cena e quando menos esperavam, Momoko se sente mal e cai no chão. A turma logo se desespera e pra completar o desespero, Momoko havia desmaiado em frente ao colégio e lá se formou uma tremenda multidão. Keiichiro e Hajime estavam pedindo para todos se afastarem. Satsuki ficou em estado de choque. A primeira coisa que pensou sobre Momoko, foi se ela tinha comprado o brinquedo. Mas foi um pensamento vago, pois sabia eu a amiga não compraria um brinquedo desses, ainda mais, depois do que havia acontecido com uma menina da classe de Keiichiro. Reo logo falou para a menina que alguém poderia ter invocado o Mestre dos Desejos:

"Impossível Reo! A Momoko não o invocou! – diz Satsuki".

"Acredito que ela não tenha invocado o tal, mas alguém que não gosta muito dela deve ter feito isso! – disse Reo".

"Nós sabemos quem foi! – disseram duas meninas".

Reo e Satsuki logo que ouviram as vozes, olharam para trás e viram duas meninas. Uma era mais ou menos do tamanho de Satsuki e usava maria-chiquinhas em seus longos cabelos laranjas. A outra era alta e tinha cabelos curtos e azuis, mas que iam até o seu pescoço:

"Quem são vocês? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Me desculpe, não nos apresentamos! Sou Atsuko Ryoma, do 3° colegial! – disse Ryoma, cumprimentando formalmente Satsuki e Reo. – "Você deve ser o Reo Kakinomoto né? Eu freqüento o site sobrenatural e leio seus comentários lá! São ótimos! – completou a menina".

"Muito prazer! – disse Reo, sem graça".

"Prazer em conhece-la Ryoma! – diz Satsuki, retribuindo o cumprimento".

"E eu sou Yoko Nakata, também do 3° colegial e do clube de artes marciais! – diz Nakata, apenas acenando com a mão para a dupla".

"E o que vocês sabem sobre a nossa amiga ter desmaiado? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Koigakubo foi amaldiçoada! Uma menina de nossa classe, Mayuri Kazama, ela usou magia negra para jogar uma maldição em Koigakubo! – disse Ryoma".

"Como? Se ela usou o boneco para desejar, ela deveria estar inconsciente a essa altura! – disse Reo, que olhava os médicos levando Momoko para o hospital e com Keiichiro junto dela".

"Gente, vamos até o hospital ver nossa amiga! Vocês vêm junto para contar-nos uma maneira de reverter essa situação! – diz Satsuki, chamando seus amigos e as meninas".

"Satsuki! Seu irmão foi com a Momoko para o hospital! E parece que a coisa ta grave! Liguei para o ele que ta na ambulância com ela e ele disse que ela ta sofrendo muito! – disse Hajime, chegando junto de Satsuki".

"Pobre Momoko! – disse Satsuki, abraçando Hajime".

Assim, a turma, mais as duas meninas da classe de Momoko correram para o Hospital. No meio do caminho, se encontraram com Masato, que havia dito que viu Mayuri fazendo o ritual. Logo resolveram se dividir em grupos: Satsuki, Hajime e Masato iriam até o hospital para ver a amiga e Reo, Nakata e Ryoma iriam até a casa de Mayuri, para ver se ela estava lá e convencer ela a desfazer a maldição. Sendo assim, eles se separaram. No lado de Satsuki, ela e os dois meninos, correram para o hospital e lá se encontraram com Keiichiro, que parecia estar bem triste.

"Keiichiro, como ela está? – perguntou Hajime".

"Está muito mal! O médico a colocou na UTI! – disse Keiichiro".

"Ai, tomara que ela melhore! – disse Satsuki".

"Isso vai depender da vontade da menina que jogou a maldição! – disse Masato".

No outra lado, Reo, Nakata e Ryoma tinham chegado à casa de Mayuri, que estava no portão, pronta para sair:

"Oi meninas! Vieram me visitar? – perguntou Mayuri, que acabara de chegar do colégio".

"Fica quieta Mayuri! Sua brincadeirinha foi longe demais! – disse Ryoma".

"Então foi você é? – perguntou Reo, abobado com a beleza da menina".

"Fui eu o que, o menino de óculos? – disse Mayuri".

"Vai Mayuri! Fale por bem, ou eu te faço falar por mal! – disse Nakata, estalando as mãos".

"Falar sobre o que? – perguntou a menina de cabelos verdes".

"Foi você quem jogou a maldição sobre a Koigakubo, não foi? – perguntou Ryoma".

"E se foi? O que vocês podem fazer? – disse Mayuri, num tom sarcástico".

"Como é? – disse Nakata, que partiria para cima da menina, se não fosse apartada por Reo".

"Calma Nakata, violência não resolve nada! Por que você jogou essa maldição em nossa amiga? – perguntou Reo".

"Eu a odeio! Ela tem sempre que ser melhor que eu! – disse Mayuri".

"Credo Mayuri! Não imaginei que você chegasse a esse ponto! Voce sabe bem o que fez? – disse Ryoma".

"Sim! Joguei mesmo a maldição! Assim eu me livro dela de uma vez por todas! – disse Mayuri".

"E você leu o resto da maldição? Sabe o que acontece também com a pessoa que faz o desejo? – perguntou Reo".

"Eu... ahn... nem li! Independente do que acontecer, ela sumindo, é o que importa! – diz Mayuri".

"Não importa mesmo? Nem mesmo a sua vida? – pergunta Reo".

"O que? – diz Mayuri".

"É sua invejosa! O menino nos contou que mesmo você tendo pedido algo para esse tal sujeito aí, o Mestre dos Desejos, ele leva sua vida em troca! – diz Nakata".

"Isso não é verdade! – diz Mayuri".

"Pode acreditar! – diz Ryoma, mostrando o livro à menina".

"Ai caramba! E agora? – perguntou Mayuri".

"Agora você deveria tomar uns cascudos! – disse Nakata, apartada novamente por Reo".

"Temos que nos encontrar com Satsuki e os outros no hospital! Ela tem um livro que pode ter a solução! – disse Reo".

"E se a maldição se completar? O que vai acontecer? – perguntou Mayuri".

"Você tem até a meia-noite para desfazer a maldição! Se não, você e a Momoko morrerão! – diz Reo".

"Ai, que droga! Me sinto uma idiota! – disse Mayuri".

"Deveria mesmo! A menina nunca fez um mal a ninguém! – disse Nakata".

"Eu conheço bem a Momoko! Ela nunca falou mal de ninguém na vida dela! – disse Reo".

"Me sinto muito mal com isso! Poxa, pensei que ela me detestasse, por eu sempre querer me mostrar! Sempre quis ser melhor que ela! – disse Mayuri".

"É, mas a inveja não é o meio! Você também é inteligente Mayuri! Só que sua inveja foi tão grande, que você esqueceu-se que tem a inteligência! – diz Ryoma".

"Ow de óculos? Como você se chama? – pergunta Mayuri".

"Sou Reo Kakinomoto! Você pode confiar em mim! Vamos ter que ir até o hospitale fazer o ritual lá mesmo! – diz Reo".

"No hospital? – perguntou Nakata".

"Tem outro lugar? – perguntou Reo".

A menina ficou sem resposta. Logo, Reo e as meninas se encaminharam para o hospital. O sol começava a se por enquanto Reo e as meninas estavam a caminho do hospital. Eles conseguiram chegar no hospital, só que a noite. Lá se encontraram com os pais de Momoko que estavam chorando. Satsuki estava braçada com Hajime, chorando muito também. Keiichiro estava sentado e cabisbaixo. Reo logo que chegou com as meninas perguntou o que estava havendo:

"Filho... a minha menina! A minha Momoko! Os médicos disseram que ela está entre a vida e a morte! Ela está respirando por aparelhos! – disse o pai de Momoko".

"Reo, cadê a menina? – perguntou Satsuki, enxugando as lágrimas".

"Estou aqui! Sou Mayuri Kazama! – disse a garota, entrando na conversa".

"Satsuki, pega o livro de seu pai! – disse Reo".

"Peguei! – disse Satsuki".

"Procura aí algo sobre "Mestre dos Desejos"! – disse Reo".

"Sim! – disse Satsuki, folheando o livro e achando a figura do Mestre dos Desejos".

Satsuki logo que viu a figura pensou: "Agora eu sei o porque do meu pai ter se assustado! Não foi com o corte! Na verdade, foi com o boneco!". Ela começou a ler sobre o fantasma: "14 de junho. O Mestre dos Desejos era a grande atração do circo daqui da cidade. Mas eu suspeitei muito dele, quando um menino do meu colégio pediu uma bola e ele a deu, pois no dia seguinte, o menino faleceu. Logo, pensei em algum jeito de vê-lo e fiquei sabendo por meio de um livro de magia negra que ele poderia ser invocado. Quando o invoquei, percebi que ele não era normal. Era um fantasma! Pus ele para dormir simplesmente usando os mesmo métodos de invocação, só que ao invés de despejar a areia sobre a foto dele, eu a rasguei deixei cair uma gota de sangue sobre a foto e disse três vezes "O pacto foi rompido!".

"Gente, até que não é tão difícil por ele para dormir! Mayuri vou precisar de sua ajuda! – disse Satsuki".

"Tudo bem! – disse Mayuri".

"Satsuki, toma muito cuidado! Vai saber do que esse fantasma é capaz! – disse Hajime, alertando a menina".

"OK! Bom, eu e a Mayuri vamos entrar no quarto".

Logo, Satsuki e Mayuri entram no quarto em que Momoko estava. Lá, elas se depararam com Momoko, deitada na cama, respirando com a ajuda de aparelhos. Mayuri ao ver a cena ficou horrorizada e pensou "Coitada dela. E tudo por minha causa!". Satsuki leu o diário novamente para se certificar que faria o serviço corretamente. Mayuri desenhou no chão do quarto o círculo mágico e pegou o boneco e o colocou no centro do círculo. Feito isso, ela invocou novamente o Mestre dos Desejos novamente. "Vinde a mim, grande mestre!" – disse Mayuri, despejando a areia sobre o boneco. Novamente a cena que Mayuri havia visto em sal casa se repetiu: o circulo começou a brilhar e diante da areia que se espalhava pelo ar, surgia o mestre dos Desejos:

"Quem ousa despertar o Mestre dos Desejos? – diz o mestre".

"Sou eu novamente! Quero outro desejo! – diz Mayuri".

"Nossa! Ele é idêntico ao boneco! – disse Satsuki espantada".

"Lembro-me de você! Não se satisfez com o desejo? – disse o mestre".

"Quero desfazê-lo! – disse Mayuri".

"Desfazer? Hahahahahaha! Impossível! O Mestre dos Desejos jamais desfaz os desejos que ele realiza! – disse o mestre".

"Como não? – perguntou Mayuri".

"Se você pediu, eu cumprirei! Você pediu o fim para essa menina, e em troca, sua vida foi oferecida! – disse o mestre, que ainda completou "E está chegando a hora de levar a sua vida comigo, menina!".

"Essa não! – disse Mayuri, que começava a ser envolvida por uma névoa prateada".

"Mayuri! – gritou Satsuki".

"Satsuki... rápido! Desfaça a maldição! – disse Mayuri, que começava a se sentir fraca".

"Tudo bem! Mas de que jeito? Não temos uma foto dele! – disse Satsuki".

"O Boneco! Rasgue ele! – disse Mayuri".

"Claro! O boneco! – disse Satsuki, entrando dentro do círculo mágico".

"Menina, o que pretende? – perguntou o mestre".

"Vou colocar você para dormir! – respondeu Satsuki, segurando o boneco na mão".

Satsuki determinou-se a por o fantasma para dormir. Então, ela pegou uma faca de sua mochila, e rasgou o boneco ao meio e ainda picou seu dedo, deixando cair uma gota de sangue sobre o boneco rasgado. "O pacto foi rompido! O pacto foi rompido! O pacto foi rompido!" gritou Satsuki três vezes. Só que para a sua surpresa, nada aconteceu e ao invés do fantasma ser posto para dormir, ele ganhou mais força e atacou as duas meninas. Do lado de fora do quarto, ouve-se um estrondo enorme. Todos ficam atentos ao que estava acontecendo lá. Hajime era o mais preocupado, pois Satsuki estava lá também e pensou em entrar lá para ajuda-la, mas este foi impedido por Reo. Dentro do quarto, Satsuki e Mayuri estavam caídas no chão e muito machucadas:

"Por que? Por que não deu certo? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Droga! E agora? - completou Mayuri".

"Ai, queria saber o por que? Vou ler de novo o livro do papai! – disse Satsuki tentando se arrastar até o livro".

"Menina, jamais conseguira me derrotar! Sou imbatível! Ahahaha – disse o mestre".

"Caramba! Olha onde eu fui me meter, hein Koigakubo? – pensou Mayuri consigo mesma, olhando para o corpo de Momoko, que mesmo estando na cama, havia sido arrastado com o impacto do estrondo. – "Agora eu entendo porque sentia inveja de você! Você tem amigos maravilhosos! – completou".

"Mayuri, eu analisei o livro do meu pai e descobri o porque da maldição não ter sido desfeita! – disse Satsuki".

"Fala logo, ele vai nos atacar de novo! – disse Mayuri".

Do lado de fora, outro estrondo é ouvido. Hajime, que estava tentando entrar, era arrastado para longe da porta por Reo e Keiichiro. "Me deixem entrar lá!" dizia Hajime. Os meninos não queriam deixar ele entrar lá, porque se Satsuki não se concentrasse, ela acabaria não conseguindo desfazer a maldição. Mas Hajime não quis nem saber. Derrubou os dois meninos e logo, arrombou a porta. "O garotão é teimoso, hehehe!" disse Masato, rindo da cena. Logo, Hajime e os outros entraram no quarto e viram que tudo lá dentro estava destruído. Todos se espantaram com a cena. Hajime logo que viu Satsuki toda ferida, foi logo para perto dela:

"O que houve aqui Satsuki? – perguntou Hajime".

"Eu... não consegui Hajime, mas acho que ela pode conseguir! – disse Satsuki, apontando para Mayuri".

"Eu posso? – perguntou Mayuri".

"Sim! Eu li melhor o livro e percebi que foi meu pai quem fez e desfez a invocação! – disse Satsuki, que estava sendo acolhida por Hajime".

"O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Reo".

"Quer dizer que eu sou a única que pode desfazer a maldição! – disse Mayuri, se levantando".

"Ah não, o boneco ta rasgado, e agora? – perguntou Keiichiro".

"Não tem problema! Eu tenho o meu aqui comigo! – disse Mayuri, pegando o seu boneco do Mestre dos Desejos".

"Nossa, olha só esse fantasma! É igualzinho o do livro! – disse Reo".

Mayuri então, se encaminhou para o centro do círculo mágico e segurando firme o boneco, chamou o fantasma:

"Ô seu mestrezinho! Olha o que eu tenho! – disse Mayuri".

"O que? – disse o mestre, espantando-se".

"Vou por você longe de tudo e salvar a minha vida e a da Koigakubo! – disse Mayuri, pegando a faca com a qual, Satsuki tentou fazer o resto do ritual".

"Nunca! Eu não permitirei! – disse o mestre, avançando".

Todos gritaram nesse momento. Do lado de fora Masato e as duas meninas, Ryoma e Nakata, olhavam tudo. "Nossa, que demais!" – disse Ryoma. "Que doideira, isso sim! E você Kobashigawa, não ajuda eles não?" perguntou Nakata. Masato não falou nada, só soltou um "Hunf" e saiu andando. Do lado de dentro, Mayuri levantava o boneco contra o Mestre dos Desejos, que ficara imobilizado no ar. Ela fez tudo o que o livro do pai da Satsuki mandava e cortou o boneco e desejou uma gota de sangue sobre ele e repetiu três vezes "O pacto foi rompido!". Logo, um brilho tomou conta do local. Todos olhavam espantados. O Mestre dos Desejos havia sido derrotado. Ele se dissipou no ar e finalmente se foi. "Imbatível é? To vendo, hehe!", disse Mayuri, com um pequeno sorriso. Logo, a turma começou a se recolher e foi para perto de Momoko para ver se ela havia melhorado. E como o Mestre foi derrotado, a maldição foi quebrada e Momoko começou a se mover na cama e logo ela estava bem. Todos ficaram muito felizes. Satsuki deu um grande abraço na amiga. Keiichiro também estava muito feliz e deu uma abraço na amiga. Hajime e Reo choravam discretamente, mas um tirava sarro do outro, falando que não estavam chorando e sim, que havia caído um cisco. Mayuri então, se encaminhou para a cama de Momoko:

"Koigakubo, ou melhor, Momoko! Peço perdão! – disse Mayuri, ajoelhando-se em frente à menina".

"Mayuri? Mas, por que? – perguntou Momoko, sem entender nada".

"Você ficou nesse estado, porque eu joguei uma maldição sobre você! – disse Mayuri".

"É? Nossa, mas por que? – perguntou novamente Momoko".

"Sentia muita inveja de você! Você é linda, carinhosa e sempre prestativa! Senti inveja de ver que uma garota tão bonita como você, era melhor que eu em tudo! Me sinto muito mal com isso Momoko, por favor, me perdoa? – disse Mayuri, chorando".

"Mayuri! – disseram juntas, Ryoma e Nakata".

"E então Momoko? – perguntou Reo".

"Eu a perdôo, Mayuri! Mas perdôo se você me prometer uma coisa! – disse Momoko".

"O que? – perguntou a menina de cabelos verdes".

"Quero que seja minha amiga! Você aceita? – perguntou Momoko".

Com essa pergunta, Momoko começou uma amizade com Mayuri, que abraço a menina. Todos ficaram bastante emocionados. Depois dr tudo resolvido, a turma resolve ir embora. Keiichiro fica para trás, alegando que ia conversar com Momoko:

"Fiquei muito preocupado! – disse Keiichiro".

"Eu imagino! Me desculpe! – disse Momoko".

"Não peça desculpas! Agora ta tudo em paz! – disse Keiichiro".

"Sim! – disse Momoko, abraçando o menino".

Ambos se abraçaram. Keiichiro e Momoko percebem que poderiam ser mais que amigos. Do lado de fora do hospital, Satsukie seus amigos saem conversando. Satsuki agradece Hajime por ter se preocupado com ela. Claro que o menino fica encabulado. Reo conversa com Ryoma sobre assuntos paranormais, enquanto Nakata fazia uma cara de que não estava gostando muito da conversa. Só que a turma não se deu conta que Masato os observava de cima de um poste. Ele tinha um olhar de preocupação. "Que bom que se livaram dele! E o lado bom não foi só que uma pessoa se salvou, mas várias! Esses humanos... ehhee... são figuras interessantíssimas!", disse para si mesmo.

**Relação de personagens criados para a fic:**

Oi galera...eu criei alguns personagens para a fic de Gakkou no kaidan, porque achei que eles dariam uma incrementada na história...eis alguns que apareceram:

**Masato Kobashigawa: **Misterioso garoto que entrou no colégio e na classe de Momoko. Ele guarda um grande segredo, que logo será revelado!

**Kazuki e Kasumi Tachibana: **São os gêmeos malvados que apareceram no 4° capítulo. Na verdade, são fantamas que queriam se vingar de Reiichiro e Kayako, porque eles estragaram a festa deles no baile do colégio!

**Eiji Fujizawa(Sr. Fujizawa): **Treinador do time de basquete em que Keiichiro joga! Pareceu no 5 capítulo! Terá mais participações, pois é professor de educação físca do colégio e treina também o time de futebol em que Hajime joga!

**Mayuri Kazama:** Uma linda menina da classe de Momoko que sente inveja dela, porque Momoko é melhor que ela em muitas coisas. Joga uma maldição para matar Momoko, mas esta percebe o erro e o corrige, desfazendo a maldição. Acaba ficando amiga de Momoko!

**Atsuko Ryoma:** Não sei porque, mas gostei de criar ela! Ela é uma linda menina de cabelos laranja com chiquinhas. Ela é uma menina inteligente e conhece algo sobre assuntos sobrenaturais. Aparecerá mais umas vezes também, ajudando Reo com pesquisas.

**Yoko Nakata:** É uma grande menina de cabelos azuis curtos, que vão até o fim de seu pescoço. Ela é bonita também e pratica artes marciais. Aparecerá mais uma vez só.

**Bom galera, é isso...me perdoem pela demora, mas tive meus contratempos! E logo logo, o 7° capítulo estará prontinho!**

**Aquele abraço para todos!**

**GÚH!**


	7. A Sinfonia da Morte!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Droga! Por que toda vez tem que ser eu a entrar nessa escola velha?", foi o que disse o zelador do colégio. Ele tem de entrar toda a noite lá para guardar coisas velhas que estão na escola nova. O zelador sempre que ia para a escola velha, ficava com medo, pois sempre ouviu dizer que havia fantasmas lá. E nesse dia não foi diferente. Ele estava se encaminhando em direção à sala de música, que segundo ele mesmo dizia, era o único lugar que não lhe dava tanto medo. Ele foi entrando na sala, carregando uma caixa, com alguns instrumentos musicais de pequeno porte, como um metrônomo, um triângulo e etc. Lá ele viu que a sala estava desolada e logo mirou uma grande harpa que estava situada na janela da sala. Ele se lembrou então do antigo professor de música, que adorava tocar harpa e logo começou a cantarolar uma das melodias favoritas do professor, o réquiem! Cantarolava alegremente a sinfonia, enquanto limpava o chão da sala de música, pois era uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer. Só que quando menos se esperava, ele começou a ouvir a sinfonia sendo tocada. "É tão bela! Tão divina, que parece que está sendo tocada pelo professor!", disse em voz alta. Mas quando ele se deu conta, ele olhou em direção à harpa e viu que ela estava mexendo suas cordas. Ele deu um grito enorme e logo em seguida, as cordas pareciam se soltar em direção a ele, assim, prendendo-o nas cordas. Foi a última vez que o zelador foi visto.

**7°Capítulo: A Sinfonia da Morte!**

Era fim de tarde de sexta feira. Todo mundo não via a hora de dar 16:30, para sair. Na classe de Satsuki, Hajime e Reo contavam as horas ansiosamente, quando estes são interrompidos pelo senhor Sakata:

"Antes de saírem, quero divulgar umas tarefas comunitárias, que foram dadas à nossa escola! – disse o senhor Sakata".

"Ai não! Lá vem encrenca de novo para o nosso lado! – disse Hajime, se desanimando junto com muitos alunos".

"Aqui tem vários papéis, contendo os nomes de cada aluno! Cada um deles tem um nome de alguma instituição para onde serão mandados os alunos citados. Os lugares que são: o Orfanato Tsubasa; Hospital Santo Rosário (Nesse momento, Satsuki fecha um pouco o rosto, ao ouvir o nome do hospital em que sua mãe faleceu); Centro Veterinário Nekoi e o Lar de idosos Green Hill. Eu vou chamando os alunos por ordem de lugar em que se sentam e conforme eu chamo, eu indico para qual instituição irão, ok? – disse o Sr. Sakata".

Todos os alunos concordaram. Satsuki tinha ficado preocupada. Quando ouviu o nome do hospital em que sua mãe ficou até falecer, ela ficou em choque, mas logo se recuperou. Hajime ficou chateado, pois planejava sair no final de semana com Reo e Keiichiro para praticar esportes. E sendo assim, antes de sair, o sr. Sakata foi indicando cada aluno que chamava para uma instituição. Alguns ficavam felizes, como Myo, que foi indicada para o Centro Veterinário Nekoi, outros ficaram bem chateados, como Keita, que foi mandando para o Hospital Santo Rosário. Conforme o sr. Sakata chamava um aluno e o indicava para algum lugar, a reação deles era boa ou ruim. Logo, foi a vez de Reo. Reo fora indicado para o Lar de Idosos Green Hill e por mera coincidência, Satsuki e Hajime também foram indicados para o lar de idosos. Terminada a seleção, todos saíram. Em frente à escola, Satsuki e os meninos se encontram com Momoko e Keiichiro:

"Nossa, que legal! Vocês também foram indicados para o Lar de Idosos Green Hill? – perguntou Momoko, sempre sorrindo".

"É sim! Acho que vai ser uma experiência legal! Meu pai me disse que foi lá uma vez quando era mais novo! – disse Satsuki – E você Keiichiro? Foi indicado para lá também? – completou, perguntando ao irmão".

"Vou sim! Deve ser maneiro! – disse Keiichiro".

"Maneiro para vocês! Para mim é um horror! Perdi meu fim de semana! – disse Hajime".

"Credo Hajime! Quero ver quando você ficar velhinho! Se continuar agindo assim, ninguém vai querer te visitar, pois será um velho ranzinza! – disse Satsuki, tirando uma com a cara do menino, que ficou sem graça, ainda mais, vendo os outros rirem dele".

"Eu to louco para ir lá! Dizem que lá, tem uma lenda que... – disse Reo, sendo interrompido".

"Ih, não vem com essa de fantasmas não, Reo! – disse Hajime".

"Me deixa completar Hajime. A lenda que falo, é de um senhor que vive lá, que é músico! Dizem que foi ele quem ensinou nosso professor de música, que faleceu há três anos, a tocar! – disse Reo".

"Muito legal Reo! – disse Momoko".

"É, mas nós não podemos ir lá para ver o senhor tocar, e sim para cumprir a tarefa mandada! Ela vai valer pontos em nossos boletins! – disse Satsuki".

"Sim! – disseram juntos Hajime, Reo, Momoko e Keiichiro".

"Vamos nos encontrar na sua casa Satsuki, as 8:00 da manhã, tudo bem? – perguntou Momoko".

"Por mim ta tudo bem! Vamos indo gente? – falou Satsuki".

Sendo assim, a turma toda se dirigiu em direção às suas casas. Só que eles não se deram conta de que estavam sendo observados por Masato. "Um senhor que é músico e vive num asilo? Parece divertido, se for do jeito que imagino, hehe!", falou para si mesmo. Assim, Masato saiu tranqüilamente de trás da árvore e foi embora também. A noite começava a tomar conta da cidade. Na casa de Hajime, encontramos o menino, deitado e roncando alto. Logo o telefone toca e ele leva um baita susto. Ele atende ao telefone...:

"Alô, residência dos Ayoama, Hajime falando! O que deseja? – perguntou".

"Alô, Hajime? – perguntou uma voz, era Satsuki".

"Ô Satsuki, se quer falar comigo, aparece na janela né! Ah não, você mora longe né, Hehehe – disse Hajime, brincando".

"Ai Hajime, como você é bobo! To ligando para fazer um teste! – disse Satsuki".

"Teste para que? – perguntou o menino".

"Para ver se você vai acordar amanhã! Ou se esqueceu que seus pais foram viajar? – perguntou ironicamente Satsuki".

"Eu acordo sim! Mas mesmo assim, valeu pela preocupação! – disse Hajime".

"De nada! Sabe... fiquei muito feliz de saber que vamos juntos! – disse Satsuki".

"Eu também fiquei feliz! Feliz porque vamos juntos! – disse Hajime".

Ambos riram e continuaram a conversar por mais ou menos, uma hora(Oo). Logo depois que desligou o telefone, Satsuki arrumou suas coisas e foi ajeitar a casa, para depois fazer o jantar. Depois de tudo bem feitinho e realizado, Satsuki finalmente oi dormir. Antes de subir para seu quarto, ela falou para o seu pai sobre o Lar de Idosos Green Hill. Reiichiro ficara surpreso e feliz, pois conhecia o lugar. Depois de falar com seu pai, Satsuki finalmente foi dormir. No outro dia, de manhã, Satsuki e seu irmão, Keiichiro, estavam prontos para ir ao lar de idosos. "Tchau pai!" disseram os dois, saindo de casa. Satsuki vestia uma blusa vermelha e preta com um número 16 de cor branca, na altura de seu peito e saia branca com uma listra vermelha enquanto Keiichiro estava com uma camiseta amarela e azul, por cima de uma blusa preta e bermudão jeans. Logo, eles saíram se encontraram em frente a sua casa, Hajime, Reo, Momoko e Masato, que era da classe de Momoko e também fora indicado para a tarefa:

"Até você Masato? – perguntou Keiichiro".

"Fazer o que né? – disse Masato"

"Legal! A turma toda está reunida, vamos? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Demorou! – disse Hajime".

"Vamos nessa! – gritou Keiichiro".

"Vamos! – disse Momoko".

"É! – disse Reo".

Sendo assim, a turma se encaminhou para o Lar de Idosos Green Hill, que ficava há uns 20 minutos do colégio, indo de ônibus. No ônibus, Satsuki e Momoko iam conversando; Reo e Keiichiro ficavam falando sobre o tal senhor músico; Masato dormia tranquilamente e Hajime ouve música em seu disc-man. Finalmente a turma chega ao lar, todos sem impressionam. Era uma enorme mansão. No portão de entrada, tinha escrito o nome do asilo. O caminho até a mansão era coberto por árvores e flores, como margaridas, tulipas, rosas entre outros tipos. A mansão era linda. Branca por fora, com mesas, chafariz. Era tudo muito bonito. Todos ficaram impressionados e logo foram recepcionados por uma senhora:

"Ah, então, vocês são alunos do Sakata, não é? – disse a senhora que aparentava ter uns 68 anos".

"Isso mesmo! Somos alunos dele sim! Viemos para cumprir a tarefa dada pelo colégio! – disse Satsuki".

"Me acompanhem, por favor! – disse a senhora, entrando com a turma, dentro da mansão".

Se por fora, o lar era lindo, por dentro, não seria diferente. Parecia um grande palácio. Tinha tudo do bom e do melhor para todos os idosos que ia para lá. A senhora, dona do lar, ia explicando para Satsuki e sua turma sobre o lugar e sobre o que poderiam fazer. Sendo assim, o dia no Lar de Idosos Green Hill começaria. A turma toda ajudou a fazer as coisas. As meninas se encarregaram de trabalhar na cozinha. Os meninos fizeram tarefas simples, como arrumar as camas, cuidar dos quartos e auxiliar alguns idosos. Keiichiro foi o que se saiu melhor em suas tarefas. Conquistou a amizade de muitos senhores. Satsuki e Momoko também se deram bem em tudo. Já Masato, Reo e Hajime, eram tão atrapalhados. Perdiam-se em muitas tarefas e quase sempre, tomavam bronca dos velhinhos. Foi assim, até a hora do almoço, que foi em grande estilo, em frente a grande mansão:

"To acabado! – disse Hajime".

"Todos estamos! To adorando aqui! É muito legal! – disse Satsuki".

"Eu gostei! É muito calmo e tranqüilo, sem contar que é bem bonito! – disse Momoko".

"Quero ver ela dizer isso quando estiver com seus 65 anos, heheh! – disse Masato".

"Achei aqui muito legal! Vou querer voltar aqui mais vezes! – disse Keiichiro".

"Aposto que não! – disse uma voz rouca, de um senhor...".

"Quem é você? – perguntou Reo, levando um susto".

Quando Reo viu quem falava, se deparou com um senhor alto, de cabelos bem brancos, e de barba bem cheia, e bem branca também. Ele vestia um blazer de cor marrom e calça cinza e carregava consigo, uma bengala.

"Me chamo Reiko Aragaki! E digo a vocês, que jamais irão desejar voltar para esse lugar! – disse o Sr. Aragaki, olhando severamente para todos".

Por que diz isso? – pergunta Satsuki".

Hunf! Vejo que vocês não sabem de nada! Bem, não vou ficar enrolando aqui com vocês crianças! Deixem esse velho senhor caminhar um pouco! – disse o Sr. Aragaki, saindo de cena".

"Eu hein! Que velho maluco esse, hein! – disse Hajime".

"O que será que deve ter aqui no lar de idosos, que fez com que esse senhor nos falasse que jamais iríamos querer voltar? – perguntou Momoko".

"Não deve ser nada demais! Vai ver, é só um senhor que gosta de ficar sozinho! – disse Masato".

"Pode ser! – disse Keiichiro".

"Bom gente, eu acredito que ele esconde algo de misterioso! Ele tem um olhar bem severo, não acham? – perguntou Reo aos amigos".

"Ai Reo, não começa! – disse Satsuki, se irritando".

"Ta bom! – disse Reo".

A turma voltou a almoçar e conversar mais sobre as coisas que faziam no lar de idosos. Enquanto isso, perto dali, o velho Sr. Aragaki caminhava tranqüilamente, mas falando para si próprio: "Tomara que essas crianças não tenham problemas aqui!". O Sr. Aragaki tinha um olhar mais preocupado naquele momento. O dia foi passando. A turma voltou a fazer algumas tarefas e depois ganharam uma folga merecida. Reo aproveitou a folga para ficar contando histórias para Keiichiro e Momoko. Masato se acomodou na primeira árvore que viu e lá, deitou, no chão. Já Satsuki estava num canteiro de flores. Ela admirava a beleza delas e pensava no trabalhão que tiveram para deixa-las tão bonitas. De repente, Satsuki sente uma brisa bem leve. Logo, ela soltou o cabelo, que era preso por uma longa trança, revelando belos cabelos castanhos. "Que delícia! É tão pacífico aqui!" disse para si mesma. Ela curtia o momento, sentindo a brisa daquela tarde. Logo, a figura de um menino alto, que vestia uma camisa verde, e calças de cor bege, aparecia em sua frente... Era Hajime:

"O Satsuki, o que você ta fazendo aí parada no meio das flores? – perguntou Hajime".

"Ah, é você Hajime! – disse Satsuki".

"Caramba, a Satsuki fica muito gatinha de cabelo solto! – pensou Hajime consigo mesmo".

"O que foi Hajime? Por que você ta vermelho? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Ah! O que? Deve ter sido... o sol! É isso! O sol, queimou meu rosto sabe? – disse Hajime, todo envergonhado".

"Hihihi! Ah Hajime, você é muito fofo, sabia? – disse Satsuki. – Hajime ficou sem reação".

"Sabe Hajime... eu ando muito preocupada com esse negócio de fantasmas sabe. Pensei que jamais iríamos lidar com essas coisas, mas vejo que não teve jeito! – disse Satsuki".

"Eu entendo! Nem imaginaria que tinha mais fantasmas na escola velha! – disse Hajime".

"Eu fico com muito medo de enfrenta-los! Tenho medo que eles façam mal ao meu irmão, ao meu pai e aos meus amigos! Mas duas coisas sempre me encorajam! – disse Satsuki, que tinha seu rosto levemente rosado".

"O que seriam essas coisas? – perguntou Hajime, se aproximando de Satsuki".

"Uma é a minha mãe! Sei que ela está conosco, não importa onde estivermos! E a outra coisa... é você Hajime! – disse Satsuki, abraçando o menino".

"Po...poxa Satsuki! Nem sei o que dizer! – disse Hajime".

"Sabe Hajime, os fantasmas só me deram uma coisa boa nessa vida... e essa coisa, foi à oportunidade de te conhecer! – disse Satsuki, olhando nos olhos de Hajime".

"Que coisa, não? Mas saiba que sempre estarei com você Satsuki, não importa a situação! Quero sempre estar do seu lado! – disse Hajime".

Satsuki e Hajime continuaram abraçados. Quando estavam prontos para se beijar, aparece Keiichiro chamando o casal, para ver uma espécie de recital de música na sala central do lar. Quando todos chegaram lá, viram uma coisa impressionante: Uma harpa grande. Satsuki ficou impressionada, quando viu a harpa. Mas a turma teria uma surpresa maior ao ver o tocador da harpa... Era o Sr. Aragaki. O recital começou e o Sr. Aragaki tocou uma bela canção chamada de "A Canção dos Ventos". De fato, a música era muito bonita e bem trabalhada, tanto que arrancou até algumas lágrimas de algumas pessoas da sala. Até Masato estava adorando a música. Terminada a canção, todos aplaudiram ele. Ele falou um pouco sobre a sua canção e sobre algumas canções, tocadas na harpa. No fim, ele decidiu tocar uma última canção: o réquiem.

Todos ouviram com bastante atenção a melodia. Reo se impressionava. Admirava cada acorde tocado. Tudo parecia estar bem na sala até que as luzes de lá começaram a piscar. Todos ficaram preocupados, menos o Sr. Aragaki, que parecia ter um olhar estranho e continuava a tocar a melodia. Satsuki ao olhar para o velho percebeu que ele possuía um brilho num tom azul claro. "O que há com ele?" perguntou para si própria. Logo, as luzes pararam de piscar e tudo voltou ao normal. A turma se reuniu do lado de fora da casa e começaram a comentar sobre o que tinha acontecido:

"Não acredito que um lugar tão grande e luxuoso, não tenha uma boa rede elétrica! – disse Hajime, resmungando".

"Mas foi tudo muito estranho! – disse Momoko".

"Estranho demais! Só pode ter sido coisa de fantasma! – disse Reo".

"Será, Reo? – perguntou Keiichiro".

"Ih! Lá vem você de novo Reo com essa de "é um fantasma!"! – disse Hajime".

"Pode ser que o Reo tenha razão! Na hora que a luz começou a piscar, eu olhei para o Sr. Aragaki, e vi que ele estava brilahndo! – disse Satsuki".

"Ta vendo Hajime! Estou certo! – disse Reo".

"Mas eu disse que pode ser que você tenha razão! Nada está definido ainda! – disse Satsuki".

"É! Hoje vai ser um dia normal! Vamos curtiu ele gente! – disse Keiichiro".

"Deviam acreditar no menino de óculos! – disse o Sr. Aragaki, aparecendo de repente".

"Sr. Aragaki! Por que disse isso? – perguntou Hajime".

De repente, um silêncio tomou conta do local. Era fim de tarde. O Sr. Aragaki então, pegou uma cadeira e se sentou junto com a turma de Satsuki, e começou a contar uma história para eles.

"Vou-lhes contar a história de Orfeu! – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

"Orfeu? Aquele da mitologia? – perguntou Reo".

"Não não! Esse é outro Orfeu! É o Orfeu da escola velha! – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

"Orfeu da escola velha? – perguntou Hajime".

"Sim! Há muito tempo, havia um professor de música, que era fascinado pelo Orfeu da mitologia! Ele era o melhor professor de música que havia no colégio! Só que ele tinha um defeito... – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

"Qual? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Ele dava mais valor à música, do que a sua própria vida! Tanto que ele se matou na sala de música da escola velha! – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

"Que horror! – disse Momoko, se assustando".

"É! E dizem que o fantasma dele rondava pela escola velha! – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

"Isso é verdade! Tanto que me disseram que há uns 2 meses atrás, o zelador foi encontrado desmaiado na sala de música da escola velha! – disse Reo".

"Ele pode ter visto o fantasma e desmaiou! – disse Keiichiro".

"Bem provável! – concordou Masato".

"Bom, mas aqui é um lugar pacífico! Não tem fantasma nenhum! – disse Satsuki, se levantando e deixando a conversa".

"Espera, Satsuki! – disse Hajime, indo atrás dela".

"Sr. Aragaki! O senhor na verdade, quis dizer que aqui pode estar o fantasma de Orfeu? – perguntou Reo".

"Acho provável, porque a harpa que vocês viram, era dele! – disse o Sr. Aragaki".

Todos se espantaram com a notícia. A possibilidade de Orfeu estar assombrando aquele local era de 100. Logo, a turma procurou manter a calma e se juntar a Satsuki e Hajime. A noite começava a surgir na cidade. A dona do lar de idosos pediu para que Satsuki e a turma ficassem para um jantar de agradecimento pelos serviços prestados. Lógico que a turma aceitou (principalmente Hajime, que se empanturrou de comida). Cutiram um super jantar, que tinha de tudo do bom e do melhor. Ao lado de Satsuki, estava sentado o Sr. Aragaki. Ele conversou com a menina sobre muitas coisas e claro, pediu-lhe desculpas por ter falado de fantasmas. Depois do jantar, a turma se reuniu numa espécie de recepção, para se despedir de todos. Muitos velhinhos ficaram tristes ao saber que a turma ia embora. Alguns assanhados choravam, porque Momoko estava indo embora e umas senhoras assanhadas também se lamentavam, pois Masato estava de saída também. Logo na hora de ir embora, o Sr. Aragaki aparece diante de Satsuki:

"Quero que aceite isso, senhorita Miyanoshita! – disse o Sr. Aragaki, entregando a Satsuki, uma pequena caixa. – "Uma aluna me deu isso certa vez, mas peço que aceite! – completou".

"Muito obrigado, senhor Aragaki! – agradeceu Satsuki".

"Também quero presentinho, senhor Aragaki! – disse Hajime, zuando".

"Vou lhe dar um cascudo, moleque! – disse o velho".

Todos riram naquele momento. Só que a risada foi silenciada, quando Satsuki ouviu uma coisa. "Essa música... parece ser, o réquiem!" pensou. Satsuki começou a andar em direção ao salão principal e logo viu uma cena que não desejaria ver: a harpa estava tocando, sozinha! Satsuki gritou e logo, todos que estavam perto do salão, correram para ver:

"Satsuki, o que houve? – perguntou Hajime".

"Hajime! A harpa... ta tocando, sem ter ninguém nela! – disse Satsuki, deseperada".

"Orfeu está aqui! Ele quer a sua harpa! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

"O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntou Keiichiro".

Nem deu tempo para o pessoal pensar em algo, e logo se depararam com a harpa, vazia, que começava a brilhar intensamente. A música continuava tocando, mas por um momento, ela parou. Em seguida, as cordas da harpa começaram a se soltar e de repente, começaram a crescer. Logo, as cordas se lançaram sobre todos que estavam no salão, inclusive Masato, que era bem habilidoso e tentou se esquivar delas. Todos começaram a ser enforcados pelas cordas, mas uma pessoa havia se livrado: o Sr. Aragaki:

"Socoooooooooorro! – gritava Hajime".

"Droga! Essas cordas estão apertando nós! – disse Keiichiro".

"Precisamos sair daqui! – disse Satsuki".

"Satsuki, precisamos fazer algo! Parece que a música faz com que as cordas nos apertem mais! – disse Momoko".

"Gente o que é aquilo? Perguntou Reo, apontando para a harpa".

Quando a turma se deu conta e olhou para a harpa, viu a figura de um homem, que era envolvido por uma energia azulada...

"É Orfeu! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

"Orfeu? Não pode ser! – disse Satsuki".

"Precisa fazer algo, senhor Aragaki! Ele não prendeu você! – disse Hajime".

"Sim! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

"Hahaha! É impossível! – disse o fantasma".

"Droga! O fantasma pode estar certo! Ouvi dizer que o réquiem pode ser uma sinfonia que anuncia a morte! – disse Masato".

"Não posso morrer agora! Mana, me ajuda! – disse Keiichiro".

Mas Satsuki nada pudera fazer. O fantasma continuava a tocar a música e as cordas iam apertando mais e mais todos que estavam presos nelas. Foi aí que o senhor Aragaki teve uma idéia. Ele correu até o jardim, e pegou uma foice e conseguiu cortar as cordas, mostrando até, uma certa habilidade. Mas para a infelicidade dele, ele só conseguiu soltar alguns, dentre eles, Satsuki:

"Tem algo em mente, senhorita Miyanoshita? – perguntou o velho".

"Não sei o que fazer! E se ele acabar de tocar a música? – perguntou Satsuki".

"Todos que a ouvirem e que também estiverem presos às cordas, irão morrer! – disse o senhor Aragaki".

"Não! Não vou deixar aconteceu isso! Eu já venho! – disse Satsuki, correndo em direção a recepção".

"Tudo bem senhorit... ah não! – disse o senhor Aragaki, que fora pego pelas cordas de Orfeu".

"Vai à algum lugar, mocinho? – perguntou o fantasma".

Satsuki correu até a recepção e lá pegou o livro de seu pai e lá procurou algo sobre Orfeu até que achou: "Aqui! – disse Satsuki – 29 de abril. O fantasma de Orfeu apareceu diante de mim na sala de música, quando eu fui limpar a sua harpa. Não sabia o que fazer na hora, mas o professor de música do colégio, disse que havia uma maneira de faze-lo dormir. Precisei de uma estatueta do Orfeu da mitologia e uma partitura de música para fazer o trabalho. O professor me disse para rasgar a partitura em cima da estatueta e dizer "Bravo! Bravíssimo!". Depois disso, eu ganhei uma partitura do professor! Vou por ela aqui no livro, como lembrança!" – leu Satsuki".

Então Satsuki se apressou e foi até o salão, onde viu que todos estavam ficando muito feridos por causa das cordas. Ela chegou perto do senhor Aragaki, que também estava preso e disse o que leu no diário:

"Bem que o seu rosto não me enganou na hora em que te vi! Você é filha do Rei, não é? – disse o senhor Aragaki".

"Sim! Então... você é o professor! – disse Satsuki".

"É! Olha, ali em cima daquela estante, tem uma caixa! Abra-a! – pediu o senhor Aragaki".

"Aquela lá? Tudo bem! – disse Satsuki, que foi lá e pegou a caixa. Quando a abriu, uma surpresa: Era a estatueta de Orfeu!".

"Nossa! É o Orfeu! – disse Satsuki".

"Agora, arrume uma partitura do réquiem! – disse o senhor Aragaki, que já estava sem forças".

"Onde vou encontrar uma partitura? – perguntou-se a si mesma, Satsuki, que se lembrou do que sei pai escreveu no livro".

Satsuki folheou mais o livro e viu no final, uma folha de partitura e se impressionou com a música que era: o réquiem! Satsuki começou a aprontar as coisas, quando ouviu os gritos de seus amigos. "Calma gente! Vou tirar vocês dessa" disse Satsuki, ajeitando tudo:

"Ô seu Orfeu! Olha isso! – disse Satsuki, provocando o fantasma".

"Não interrompa menina! A música vai acabar e todos morrerão! – disse o fantasma".

"Não se eu fizer isso! – disse Satsuki, mostrando a estatueta".

"Ora! Essa estatueta! Não pode ser! – disse o fantasma".

Não deu muito tempo para o fantasma reagir. Satsuki rasgou a partitura do réquiem e jogou os pedaços em cima da estatueta e gritou bem alto "Bravo! Bravíssimo!". O fantasma começara a brilhar de novo. "Nãããããão! Como pode? Derrotado por uma humana!" disse o fantasma, que começara a ser absorvido pela estatueta. Depois disso, as cordas se soltaram de todos e voltaram para a harpa. Satsuki se sentou no chão e ficou aliviada depois disso e foi acolhida por Hajime e os outros. Logo depois que ocorreu toda a bagunça por causa do fantasma, o senhor Aragaki puxou uma conversa com Satsuki e seus amigos:

"Foi muita coincidência, senhor Aragaki! O senhor tinha a estatueta guardada! – disse Reo".

"Ainda bem que todos se salvaram né? – disse Hajime".

"Que bom! Mas, cadê o Masato? – perguntou Momoko".

"É! Ele sumiu! – disse Keiichiro".

"Não importa! Estão todos bem agora! – disse Satsuki".

"Não imaginava que a filha de Kayako e Reiichiro fosse poderosa que nem os pais! – disse o senhor Aragaki".

"Muito obrigado! Mas como o senhor sabe do Orfeu? Ta certo que você era o professor de música deles, mas você sabe muita coisa! – questionou Reo".

"Acontece que o Orfeu da escola velha, era o meu pai! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

"O que? – disseram todos".

"É isso aí! Orfeu era o fantasma do meu pai, Seiko Aragaki! Meu pai se suicidou na sala da escola velha dois anos depois que eu meu formei na faculdade de música de Tokyo! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

"Impressionante! Mas por que ele fazia isso com os outros! Não entendo o porque dele atacar os outros! – questionou Hajime, indignado".

"Talvez ele tenha sido um músico incompreendido! – disse Satsuki".

"O que? Mana, por que acha isso? – perguntou Keiichiro à irmã".

"Ouvi dizer uma vez, que artistas incompreendidos, chegavama fazer loucuras, para serem notados! Acho que o pai do senhor Aragaki se matou para chamar a atenção de todos".

"Corretíssimo, senhorita Miyanoshita! O meu pai era um ótimo compositor e músico! Pena que ninguém gostava de suas músicas! Então ele se matou! – disse o sr. Aragaki, com lágrimas nos olhos".

"Queria poder entender melhor esse estranho mundo, que é o mundo musical! – disse Momoko".

"Um dia compreenderás, senhorita Koigakubo! – disse o sr. Aragaki".

Assim, a turma se despediu do senhor Aragaki e de todos do Lar de Idosos Green Hill. Satsuki ainda estava com a caixinha que havia ganhado do senhor Aragaki. Quando ela abriu, teve uma surpresa: Era uma caixinha de música, que tocava a canção dos ventos, de composição do sr. Aragaki. Satsuki se emicionou, pois ela achou muito bonita a música. Assim, a turma seguiu seu rumo. E Masato, onde foi parar? Ele estava caminhando já em direção à sua casa, e falando "Esse Orfeu é um fraco! Mas fazer o que? A chorona está ficando mais forte!".

**Galera, espero que tenham gostado do 7° capítulo. Me baseei um pouco em Cavaleiros, com esse lance da harpa sabe... Mas até que ficou interessante...**

**Logo log, o 8° capítulo...até mais!**

**GÚH**


	8. A Fera Asassina!

**Gakkou no Kaidan: O Livro Fantasma de Rei Miyanoshita**

**Observação: O anime histórias de fantasmas (Gakkou no Kaidan) não me pertence.**

"Odeio todos vocês! Odeio todos que me maltratam, snif..." lamenta um garoto, sozinho em seu quarto. Um garoto que aparentava ter uns 16 anos de idade. Ele se lamentava sobre a sua vida, que era somente solidão. Os pais não lhe davam muita atenção, pois trabalhavam direto, dia e noite e por isso, ele vivia sozinho. "Papai e mamãe nunca estão aqui comigo! Acham que é bobagem eu ficar me deprimindo! E aquele pessoal do colégio? Malditos... me odeiam por nada! Mas se eles querem ódio, então ódio receberão, vindo de mim!" disse o garoto, que olhava pela janela, vendo uma tremenda chuva, seguida de relampagos e trovões. O garoto começa do nada, a surtar! Coemça a quebrar as coisas em seu quarto, bagunçando tudo, revirando móveis e cama! Depois do ataque, ele olha próximo à uma caixa, um livreto de capa preta, escrito "Chimera". O garoto pega o livro e logo, sente uma forte ligação com ele. "Nossa! Parece que esse livro tá querendo me mostrar algo, vo ver aqui... e aqui...hum.." E assim, o garoto seguiu todos os passos do livro, e desenhou um circulo mágico no chão. Leu o livro: "Nas noites mais frias e sombrias, onde as trevas reinam, surge em cena a forma de vida mais severa... CHIMERA!". De repente, um clarão tomou conta do quarto do menino, e quando ele se deu conta do que aconteceu, viu uma imensa fera, que babava sangue e que tinha o corpo quente feito brasa, olhando em sua direção. "Devo ir até ele" pensou o garoto. Mas antes que ele esboçasse algum, movimento, a fera se curvou em frente ao garoto e o olhou com seriedade. O garoto sentiu nesse momento que chegaria a hora de se vingar de todos que o fiseram sofrer.

**8° Capítulo: A fera assassina!**

Mais um dia normal começa no colégio. Todas as crianças e adolescentes entram com uma certa pressa para não perderem a hora. Satsuki é a primeira da turma a chegar correndo, junto de Keiichiro, seu irmão e Hajime, seu vizinho. Do outro lado, apareciam, Momoko, Reo e Miyo, juntos, conversando. O dia parecia estar normal...

"É Keiichiro, você deveria entrar para o nosso time de futebol! Precisamos de um goleiro urgente e você é a solução!" – diz Hajime sorrindo para o garoto.

"Eu hein! Prefiro basquete! Dá mais emoção" – responde Keiichiro.

"Ai meninos, vocês não se decidem mesmo! Olha lá, a Momoko chegou com o Reo e a Miyo!" – diz Satsuki que foi de encontro ao trio.

Assim, a turma se reúne perto da entrada do colégio. Todos se cumprimentam normalmente. Hajime fica tirando um sarro de Reo, que como sempre, vive pesquisando algo sobre o sobrenatural, enquanto as meninas discutem um dos seus assuntos favoritos: meninos! Nisso, Miyo observa um garoto de cabelos azuis escuros, aparentando ter 1,75 de altura, entrando no colégio. Todos sentem uma sensação de tristeza e baixo astral no ar:

"Nossa, vocês sentiram também esse baixo astral?" – perguntou Momoko.

"Puxa vida! É como se eu estivesse sentindo uma imensa tristeza!" – diz Satsuki, num tom meio entristecido.

"Aquele garoto com certeza não está num bom dia" – diz Reo.

"Ele nunca esteve num bom dia... Eu entendo um pouco esse sofrimento dele!" – diz Miyo.

"Ô Miyo, você conhece ele?" – pergunta Hajime.

"Sim! Ele se chama Jun Hoshigane. É da classe do lado da nossa. Todos falam dele, mas bem mal!" – diz Miyo.

"Não sei porque falar mal dele? Ele não parece anormal nem nada!" – diz Reo.

"Ouvi dizer que os pais desse menino não dão muito a mínima pra ele e por isso, ele vive isolado e com essa cara fechada. E para piorar, a maioria no colégio parace detesta-lo." – diz Momoko.

"Credo! Por que tanta crueldade com o menino?" – pergunta Satsuki indignada.

"Dizem que ele é amaldiçoado mana! Será?" – pergunta Keiichiro.

"Só conversando com ele pra saber! Deixem comigo! Minha cara de pau vai ajudar nisso!" – diz Hajime confiante.

"Sua cara de pau ajuda muito sabia Hajime?¬¬" – diz Reo, tirando sarro.

Todos riem da cara de Hajime. Lá perto, o garoto, Jun, olha friamente para a turma e para os outros alunos que iam chegando no colégio. "Riam enquanto podem... logo eu rirei por último!" disse Jun, com um sorriso maligno. Só que Jun não percebeu que perto dele, um garoto loiro havia passado por ele e sem querer, ouviu a fala... Era Masato. "Hum, esse moleque ta me cheirando a encrenca! Vou ficar de olho!" pensou consigo mesmo. Sendo assim, começa mais um dia de aula...

Tudo corre normalmente na aula: Estudo, Hajime pagando mico, e muitas coisas boas...na classe ao lado, na hora do intervalo, um grupo de meninos e meninas conversavam a respeito de Jun:

"O Hoshigane é um esquisitão... olha isso! Vive lá, parecendo uma porta!" – diz um garoto.

"É um idiota! Deve ficar sozinho sempre!" – diz uma garota em tom esnobe.

"Hoje ele vai ver! Vamos armar a maior confusão para ele!" – diz um garoto meio gorducho.

"Vamos atazanar ele lá!" – diz outro garoto, que chamou o restante do grupo para atazanar o menino.

Quando o grupo foi se aproximando do garoto, o menino gorducho começou a choramingar...

"Cara, o que é aquilo atrás dele?" – disse o gorducho.

A turma se espanta ao ver uma imensa criatura atrás do garoto, que olha calmamente para o grupo e pergunta: "O que houve?". Mas o grupo não quis nem saber de ficar por lá, e saiu correndo gritando que havia um monstro no colégio. Saíram loucos pelo corredor, correndo em disparada. Naquele momento, Hajime estava se encaminhando para a classe de Jun. "Que bando de doidos!" pensou consigo mesmo. Hajime seguiu rumo até a classe de Jun e quando chegou lá, viu o garoto lendo um livro...

"Opa, belezinha cara? Podemos conversar?" – pergunta Hajime.

"Hum... quem é você?" – pergunta Jun, desconfiadamente.

"Sou o Hajime Aoyama, da classe ao lado! Queria saber se você pratica alguma atividade sabe..." – diz Hajime.

"Humpt! Sei... Ou você é outro cara que quer atazanar a minha vida?" – pergunta Jun, já num tom esbrevejado.

"Claro que não... que é isso! Só quero mais amigos para entrar no time de futebol, entende? Queria saber se está afim?" – perguntou Hajime.

"Hum...ta você me convenceu! Apareça em minha casa depois da aula, e conversaremos sobre isso!" – disse Jun.

"Ok!" – diz Hajime, se despedindo do garoto.

Assim, tudo volta ao seu ciclo... As aulas terminam e todos se encaminham até seus lares, menos Hajime, que foi na casa de Jun. Satsuki antes de se despedir de Hajime pergunta: "Você vai demorar lá?". Hajime responde que não. Assim, os dois se despedem...um pouco tímidos, mas se cumprimentam. No caminho da casa de Jun, Hajime vai contando histórias absurdas que normalmente Reo conta. Jun parecia ter rido...Finalmente encontrara um amigo. Mas o sorriso se limitou a um pensamento... "Hum... não pense que será tão fácil... minha vingança será concertizada!".

Chegando na casa de Jun, Hajime se espanta com o tamanho da casa. Era enorme! Uma imensa casa que tinha piscina, quadra de tênis, efim, uma casa enorme. Hajime se maravilhava com a casa, mas não acreditava que tudo aquilo pertencia a um garoto solitário. Logo quando Jun abriu a porta, ele e Hajime se deparam com a imensa sala da casa, toda bagunçada, típico de bagunça de criança. Ambos levam aquele susto, mas Hajime nota que Jun se agachara e estava com um bichinho nos braços... era um pequeno cão. "Hum...que legal esse cachorro!" diz Hajime se aproximando do bichinho, quando vê Jun gritar "Não toque nele!". Hajime leva um susto. Fica espantado com a reação do garoto, que logo se desculpa. Eles conversam até anoitecer, quando Hajime tem de ir para a sua casa.

A noite enfim, começa a tomar conta da cidade... Satsuki sai na varanda de seu quarto e fica admirando o céu estrelado. Pensa na vida, nos fantasmas, e principalmente, em Hajime. Queria saber se estava tudo bem com ele e então resolveu ligar, quando ela ouviu gritos na rua:

"Nossa! Que gritaria é essa?" – diz Satsuki, meio espantada.

"Mana, venha ver isso na rua!" – diz Keiichiro, desesperado.

Quando ela sai na rua, vê um monte de gente ferida no chão, agonizando e pedindo socorro. A cena choca Satsuki e Keiichiro. Não acreditava no que estava acontecendo ali.Satsuki então se encaminhou a uma vítima que dizia "Fera enorme... dentes gigantes... destruidora!". Satsuki logo pensa "Será que é mais alguma coisa sobrenatural?". Hajime sai na rua também e vê a cena. Ele logo vai pra junto de Satsuki e Keiichiro. Passado um tempo, o resgate veio e levou os feridos para o hospital...Nisso Satsuki, Keiichiro e Hajime começam a conversar:

"Fera enorme.. Afinal, que fera é essa?" – perguntou Satsuki.

"Eu também não sei o que ta acontecendo e quem é essa tal de fera!" – diz Hajime.

"Seja o que for, deve ser investigado isso! Tinha muita gente ferida lá!" – diz Keiichiro.

"É estranho! Como isso foi acontecer?" – diz Satsuki, num tom baixo.

"Se é algo sobrenatural, sabemos a quem recorrer! – diz Hajime.

"Sim! O Reo sabe dessas coisas... falaremos com ele amanhã, certo?" – diz Satsuki, pegando nas mãos de Hajime.

"Claro!" – diz Hajime, olhando cara a cara com Satsuki.

Ambos se deram conta de que estavam de mãos dadas, e logo se soltaram, e ficaram mais envergonhados. Keiichiro ri da cena. Perto da casa de Satsuki, estava Masato, investigando o local. Ele vê o sangue no chão e sente um cheiro bem estranho. "Hum... só pode ter sido obra daquela fera! Seja quem for que a invocou, não poderá mantê-la na Terra por muito tempo, se não, isso vai virar uma bagunça" disse Masato. Masato então se encaminha para um lado, quando percebe uma pessoa atrás de uma árvore... ele nota a pessoa, que sai correndo. "Ei, volte aqui! Se estiver por trás disso, desfaça-o já!" grita Masato, que nem tentou corer atrás da pessoa. Masato se virou e seguiu rumo a sua casa, pensando em quem poderia ser a pessoa que invocou a fera.

No outro dia, Satsuki liga para Reo e comenta sobre o ocorrido. "Ah, só pode ter sido um fantasma! Mas se o cara disse fera... só pode ser aquela da história que li!" Disse Reo. Satsuki pediu ao garoto que se juntasse a Momoko e viesse até a sua casa. Mais tarde, Reo e Momoko aparecem na casa de Satsuki.

"Olha Satsuki, eu imprimi a história!" – diz Reo, entregando umas folhas para Satsuki.

"Hum... então se chama a lenda de Chimera!" – diz Satsuki, lendo as folhas.

"Será que tem algo sobre ele no livro de seu pai, Satsuki?" – pergunta Momoko.

"Hum, pode ser que sim!" - diz Satsuki, que emendou a pergunta "E o Hajime? Vocês não chamaram ele?"

"Chamei ele, mas ele disse que ia levar o garoto esquisitão para jogar futebol com ele no parque!" – disse Reo.

Com um "Ah sim!" de Satsuki, a turma então resolve procurar algo sobre o tal Chimera. Perto dali, se encontravam Hajime e Jun, que estavam voltando do parque. Jun também levara junto seu cachorrinho. Hajime convida Jun para ir na casa de Satsuki com ele, quando eles já se deparavam com Satsuki, Reo, Momoko e Keiichiro no portão da casa da garota:

"Olha Jun, esses são meus amigos! Satsuki, Keiichiro, Reo e Momoko!" – diz Hajime, apresentando a turma.

"Muito prazer! Sou Jun Hoshigane e esse é meu cachorrinho, Chiu!" – diz Jun, cumprimentando a turma.

"Igualmente!" – respondem todos.

Naquele momento, Momoko olha para o cachorrinho e começa a sentir uma sensação estranha. Ela percebe algo de diferente no cachorro, que começa a olhar para ela. Num piscar de olhos, Momoko vê os olhos do cachorro ficarem vermelhos. Ela chaqualha a cabeça, e os outros notam...

"Momoko, tá tudo bem aí?" – pergunta Satsuki.

"Sim! Está sim! Só tive um pequeno calafrio!" – diz Momoko, sorrindo.

"Que cachorrinho legal o seu, posso ver? Ele tem uma coleira legal!" – pergunta Reo.

"Er... bem... ele é um pouco tímido! Acho melhor não! Ele não conhece você ainda, então é capaz de te morder! Desculpe!" – diz Jun, de maneira ríspida.

"Tá bem!" – diz Reo, meio assustado.

"Seja o que for, vamos voltar ao parque gente? Tá um dia legal e bonito! – diz Hajime, convidando a turma, que aceitou e se juntou a ele.

A turma se encaminhou ao parque. Foram conversando durante o caminho, até que Keiichiro falou sobre a fera. "A fera deixou muita gente ferida ontem a noite!", disse o menino, que ouviu Jun falando friamente "Se eles foram atacados, algo de ruim fizeram à alguém". A turma ficou espantada. Satsuki disse que não era legal falar essas coisas, mas Jun nem ligou. Assim, a turma chegou no parque. Lá, começaram a conversar, enquanto outros jogavam futebol. Jun ficou sentado num canto, quando Momoko chegou perto dele, com Satsuki e perguntou:

"Jun, não quer se enturmar conosco?" – perguntou Momoko.

"É, a turma é bem legal! – diz Satsuki.

"Não é isso! Nada contra vocês, mas... é que meu destino é estar sempre só! Apenas o Chiu aqui me faz compania!" – diz Jun, acariciando o cãozinho.

"Não diga isso! Os meninos adorariam ter você como amigo!" – diz Satsuki.

"Sei! Eles adorariam um amigo, ou algúem para zombar?" – pergunta Jun, irritado.

"Calma, nem todos são que nem o pessoal da sua classe!" – diz Momoko.

"Quer saber... eu vou indo! Até mais!" – diz Jun, indo embora.

As meninas ficaram espantadas com o jeito que o garoto saiu. Hajime e os outros meninos acharam estranho ver Jun sair do nada, até que Reo levanta uma pergunta:

"Ele disse que o cachorro se chamava Chiu né?" – perguntou Reo.

"É sim! Por que?" – perguntou Hajime.

"Hum..." – pensou Reo. Mas este chegou a conclusão que não poderia ser o que ele imaginava.

Assim, a turma continuou no parque até o anoitecer. Na volta para a casa, a turma começou a ouvir uns gritos de socorro e logo, partem em disparada ao local, e se deparam com uma fera gigante, que tinha olhos vermelhos, pele negra avermelhada, lembrando brasa vulcânica. Todos ficam sem ação, ao ver a cena: muita gente ferida e um jovem loiro, meio ensangüentado, tentando conter a fera: Era Masato.

"Fujam daqui, humanos!" – grita Masato.

"Seu maluco, o que ta tentando fazer?" Pergunta Hajime.

"Alguém invocou o Chimera! Preciso para-lo imediatamente! – diz Masato, tentando desviar de uma patada violenta da fera.

"Gente, cuidado!" grita Satsuki, alertando de outro ataque da fera.

Todos se abaixam, para não serem atacados e assim, escapam do ataque. Só que o Chimera de repente, olha para Momoko e logo, fica imóvel. A turma se espanta com a cena. Até mesmo Masato, que estava tentando parar a fera, se impressionou. Logo se ouviu um assovio, era o mediador que invocou a fera, chamando ela de volta. Todos viram dessa vez a pessoa, que saiu correndo. Masato ficou furioso com a turma, quando viu o garoto e a fera sumirem.

"Seus idiotas! Eu estava quase pegando o bicho!" – grita Masato.

"Não grite com a gente! Não tivemos culpa do bicho estar lá!" – retruca Satsuki.

"Menina idiota! Se não tivessem atrapalhado, eu mesmo teria posto esse Chimera para dormir!" – diz Masato.

"Como pode ter tanta certeza que faria isso? Nem mesmo eu, o caçador do sobrenatural sabe como fazer isso!" – diz Reo.

"Ora, com isso!" – responde Masato, mostrando o livro fantasma, de Satsuki.

"Satsuki, quando ele pegou o livro?" – Perguntou Hajime.

"Ele não pegou! Roubou!" – respondeu Satsuki, tomando o livro da mão de Masato.

"Humpt! Pensem bem... o inimigo está perto de vocês! Não vou ajuda-los!" – diz Masato, saindo de cena.

"Esse Masato! Não leva jeito!" – diz Keiichiro, se lamentando.

"O inimigo está perto de nós... quem será?" – perguntou Reo.

"Gente, eu acho que eu sei quem é o inimigo!" – diz Momoko.

"Sério? Quem é?" – pergunta Satsuki.

"Pode ser, que seja o Jun e o cãozinho dele! Na hora que nos encontramos, eu olhei para o cãozinho dele e vi os mesmos olhos da fera!" – disse Momoko.

"Fala sério Momoko! O Jun é caladão e estranho, mas não seria capaz de..."– diz Hajime interrompido por Reo.

"Hajime...a Momoko pode estar certa! Eu notei uma coisa na fera!" – diz Reo.

"O que Reo?" – perguntou Hajime.

"A fera usava a mesma coleira do cãozinho! Sem contar que o nome dele é familiar com o do Chimera... Chiu!" – diz Reo.

"Nossa... faz sentido isso! Precisamos procurar então no livro do meu pai para saber sobre esse tal de Chimera!" – diz Satsuki, folheando o livro.

Satsuki folheia e folheia, mas não acha nada. Ela começa a se preocupar, e folheia o livro novamente, até que vê uma página dobrada ao meio, e por sorte, era a página que falava do Chimera. "Achei! O Chimera!" – disse Satsuki, que continuou... "27 de setembro: Um garoto que andava sempre sozinho, invocou uma fera mística chamada Chimera, para se vingar de valentões do colégio. Por sorte, eu consegui escapar com a ajuda da Kayako, que consultou uma magia dos Kamiyama. Ela fez o mesmo circulo mágico de invocação do Chimera e disse duas vezes "Selai a fera severa, Chimera". Logo, a turma tratou de arrumar algo para fazer essa cerimônia de aprisionamento do Chimera. Hajime trouxe o giz, e Reo conseguiu uma imagem do circulo de invocação e assim, ambos se encaminharam até a casa de Jun.

Chegando lá, estava tudo escuro e tenebroso. Parecia um cemitério a casa do menino, quando estes se deparam de novo com a fera.

"Cuidado, a fera está ali!" – grita Hajime.

"Ai, e agora, precisamos desenhar o círculo mágico! Mas como, se essa fera está querendo nos atacar? – reclama Satsuki

"Cuidado, desviem!" – grita Reo, alertando a turma, que desvia de um ataque do Chimera. Nisso, eles ouvem uma voz, que ordenou a Chimera. Era Jun.

"Hehehe... É bom sofrer um pouco né?" – diz Jun.

"Por que está fazendo isso?" – perguntou Momoko.

"Vingança! Eliminarei todos que me humilharam e riram de mim...! Ataque Chimera!" – diz Jun, ordenando a fera a atacar a turma.

A fera, parte para cima de todos, enfurecida. Ela começa a atacar e correr atrás de Satsuki e dos outros, pelos jardins da casa, que estavam completamente destruídos. Logo, a fera fecha o cerco para a turma.

"Um último pedido, "turma"?" – pergunta Jun.

"Por que ta fazendo isso Jun, para!" – diz Satsuki, desesperada.

"Já disse! Me vingarei de todos que me humilharam! Todos que riem de mim, porque meus pais não ficam comigo, por que não tenho companhia! Vou matar todos!" – grita Jun, ordenando mais um ataque de Chimera.

"Ai mana, agora dano-se tudo!" – diz Keiichiro.

"Não! Ainda temos uma chance e é agora!" – diz Satsuki, fugindo da fera.

"Satsuki, fica aqui! É arriscado, mulher!" – grita Hajime.

Satsuki não dá ouvidos e começa a correr para distrair a fera, que segue ela, furiosamente. Satsuki olha para Hajime, no qual, acena com a cabeça, para ele desenhar o círculo. O garoto se toca que ta com o giz e pega o desenho com Reo e logo começa a desenhar o círculo mágico no chão. Jun, quando viu, logo tratou de impedir Hajime, mas este foi interrompido por Reo, Momoko e Keiichiro. "O que estão fazendo, deixem e u salvar o Chiu! Ele é meu único amigo!" grita o garoto, desesperado, mas este recebe um tapão na cara, vindo de Momoko. "Se ele fosse teu amigo, não iria causar essa destruição! Nos ouça... queremos ser seus amigos! Aceite isso, por favor?" diz Momoko.

Logo, o garoto percebeu o erro. Caiu no chão e ficou pesando "Eles querem ser meus amigos! Terei amigos!". Naquele momento, Hajime completou o círculo mágico e Satsuki fez a fera seguir ela até o círculo, onde a fera ficou presa. Logo, Satsuki fez o encantamento dizendo "Selai a fera severa, Chimera" duas vezes. A fera, enfim, some no meio do círculo mágico, e quando Satsuki percebe, vê Jun, abraçado com Momoko, Reo e Keiichiro. O menino estava emocionado, pois descobriu que teriam amigos de verdade.

"Como fui tolo! Não mereceria a amizade de vocês!" – disse Jun.

"Não diga isso! Com a gente, você sempre poderá contar!" – disse Hajime.

O garoto sorriu, e quando ele olhou para o portão, viu seus pais, que estavam o esperando. O garoto correu e os abraçou, emocionadamente. Todos se comoveram com a cena. Os pais de Jun prometeram ficar com o garoto o tempo que ele quiser, e isso animou muito ele. A turma então se despediu de Jun, e logo foram embora, felizes e comentando...

"Que bom que ele se entendeu com a família também né?" – disse Satsuki.

"Agora ele terá amigos! Não terá mais de içar só!" – disse Reo.

"Puxa, eu não queria passar pelo que ele passou, né mana?" – comentou Keiichiro.

"È! Seria chato ficar sem o pai nos dando atenção!" – respondeu Satsuki.

"Agora tudo estará normal, hehehe!" – disse Hajime, rindo.

Todos riram, e enfim, seguiram rumo aos seus lares. Só que eles não perceberam que Masato os seguiam. Ele tinha um olhar bem severo e estava inseguro. "Pensam que foi moleza? Não sabem o que os aguardam!". Disse o menino, indo para o lado oposto da casa de Satsuki.

**Olá galera voltei com a fic...bom nun sei como ela estará pq:**

**1°: entrei de férias agora**

**2° mal vi o desenho...preciso revê-lo mais uma vez**

**3° sei lá...sou maluco mesmo, uauahuahuah**

**espero que gostem...até sábado terá mais um capítulo!**

**Sayonara galerinha**

**OBS: agradecimentos a Lu (Dilly-chan), ela quem sugeriu o Chimera**

**Bju Luuuuuuuu...ti adolu moça!**


End file.
